Battlefield
by Alrye
Summary: Co-op with PrincessBetty01! Danny suffered a terrible blow from the ones he once saw as friends and family. Fleeing to his birth parents home to escape the pain. His father decides to move them into another realm where Danny can be free of the stresses of being a Hero, or so he had thought, it seems there are forces at play that even the time master cannot stop. AU, Robanny; Vlanny
1. The Beginning

Battlefield

Rye: Hello everyone and welcome to "Battlefield" and please welcome the lovely and talented PrincessBetty01!

Betty: Thank you very much, Rye! As you can all see, Rye and I are co-writers. We will be taking turns writing this for everyone's enjoyment. Rye came up a wonderful idea and I encouraged her to do it! Then, she asks me to be her co-writer. Now, we're a collaborating on this whole story. We will be doing chapter turn.

To give several warnings what will be here: Pseudo Mpreg, possible mpreg later one, language, yaoi, yuri and hetero. Lemons, Character bashing and AU/Crossover.

Rye: Those are just the basics. If there are other warnings then we will put them up as Chapter Warnings. Now then this is a Teen Titan/ Danny Phantom crossover! There will be minor RobFire, but there will be on and off Robanny and Vlanny.

Betty: Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

"This is unfair!" Whined one voice, the owner of said voice pouted petulantly as he crossed his arms over his black and white clad chest.

"I know its not... but they have made it a law that we Time Keepers must obey... I want a child as badly as you do, my flaming rose, but the Observants will not allow us to conceive... You've been hurt enough by them." The other soothed, his purple clad arms moving around his mate's slender waist as his chin rested on his shoulder. "But that does not mean, my love, that we cannot have a child by other means... I know of a method that will allow us to conceive without the Observants knowing. If anything, they will think our child is an anomaly, which is true..."

"What do you mean?" The first voice question, still pouting, but also curious.

The purple gloved hands of his lover moved and a gear shaped window appeared before them and in it should a young woman and her daughter baking cookies. He didn't understand his lover's cryptic words and hints, frowning a bit as he studied the woman.

"Her name is Madeline Marie Fenton... A renown Ghost Hunter beside her husband Jackson James Fenton... It seems they've hit a rough patch in their marriage and she's been secretly searching for a lover to... cool some of her burning jets." He chuckled, his mate stiffening and turning to glare but he kissed him on the lips and pushed him against the wall, feeling the smaller male melt against him, his black gloved cover hands coming to remove his hood and play with his silver locks. "She is also the only woman in our sector of this Timeline to act as host for you for the time needed to mate and conceive our child as well as birthing our baby... You need not overshadow her, merely possess her body and infuse her eggs with your essence and I shall do the rest. And together we'll continuously feed the baby our energy until its time."

"But... you would be sleeping with someone who is not me..." He pouted.

"Well we could always kill the Observants and let the worlds fall into chaos..." He pointed out.

"NO! I am not destroying the world for a baby! Fine, but this had better work or you can spend the next millennia using your hand!"

He said nothing, smiling as he kissed his mate, silently praying his plan worked or he'd be a very lonely man for the next 1000 years...

* * *

Maddie sat at a bar, her sister keeping an eye on her daughter as her husband was out camping with his buddies, sulking while nursing a martini. She and Jack had gotten into yet another fight over the stupidest thing. At this rate, they would end up divorced and one of them would get Jazz, preferably herself. She sighed and pushed the empty glass away, drinking as not going to solve her marital problems, but Jack just didn't excite her the way he used to. He's tried taking her out on romantic dates, even a little roleplaying, and a few toys, but in the end, she didn't feel that... that spark. Don't get her wrong, she loves him, but she needs someone who could rock her world like an avalanche.

"May I sit beside you?" A low voice that sounded like sin and sex melted together suddenly asked.

She turned to see a man about her age, early 30's, smile at her charmingly. His hair was a platinum blonde and he had icy blue eyes. His skin tone was a nice tan and the scar over his left eye did nothing to subtract from his handsome face. She blushed when she realized she was staring and nodded consent for him to sit down. He smiled at her, his eyes closing in thanks as he carefully sat himself down, his crisp suit looking expensive and yet like it was handmade for him alone. It was black with a purple shirt and pale blue tie, his shoes were shiny and looked to be Irish leather.

"Thank you... I couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit sullen... I'd be glad to lean an ear if you wish to tell me..." He spoke up, polite and a bit nervous.

Maddie smiled at him, blushing softly as he ordered himself a shot of whiskey and tumbler of Gin. He downed his shot and flipped the glass upside down to show not a drop left before slamming it down with a solid thunk. She couldn't help but say that he was Irish from his drinking style. She shook her head, ordered another strawberry martini, and glanced at the man as he ran his finger over the rim of the glass. She felt a chill enter her suddenly and leaned forward a bit as it seemed to settle in her stomach area.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, now that she noticed it he did have a slight accent in his tone.

"I'm fine, just a sudden chill is all... thank you for the concern." She assured him sitting up and holding her stomach.

He nodded and took his glass and sipped at the gin, secretly smirking because he knew his mate had settled into her body and he could feel the slight tugs on his own energy to coat her womb with a combined netting of their combined energy. They only needed the woman as an arrogate mother, the child would be theirs and theirs alone. Setting down his glass, he offered his hand to her and smiled softly.

"Cornelius O'Hare... My friends and family call me Cornel." He spoke, his accent bleeding in with his name. "And yes I'm Irish..."

Maddie blushed and giggled as she took his hand, only to blush brighter when he kissed the back of it instead.

"Madeline... Madeline Lambrouge." She told him her maiden name so he would not be scared off by the fact she's married.

He smiled and soon they settled into small talk, becoming fast friends...

* * *

Over a course of 4 months, Maddie made it a routine to meet up with Cornel, the young man was charming if not a bit mysterious. She caved around 5 weeks ago and told him that her marriage was failing, but oddly enough she and her husband still loved each other very much. Cornel was a bit shocked at first and slightly hurt, but in the end they kept meeting and then one night they had a bit much to drink and fell into bed together. But it had been the best night of her life. He worshiped her like a goddess, brought her to the brink of insanity so many times she feared her toes would permanently remain curled. Not to mention he was well endowed for someone of his size. 4 months became 5 and then 6. And they would meet up for secret dates and late night romps at a hotel.

But After a year, Cornel had to end it, he apologized profusely, assured her that he loved her as much as she did him, but he was needed back home and with his father's failing health he would have to take over the family business. She understood and they spent the last night together, making love until the wee hours of the morning and when she woke, Cornel was gone, but he left a letter and a necklace of an ice flower beside her apologizing yet again. Maddie got up, showered and dressed before she went home, hiding the letter and necklace from her husband...

* * *

After Cornel left, Maddie would seduce Jack into bed and was pleased to find the spark was back and every chance they had, they were found tangled up in their bed sheets, moaning and gasping in pleasure until one day Maddie woke up sick and hurried to the bathroom. Jack was behind her the whole way, soothing her back and muttering soothing words until it passed. Thinking it was a virus, Jack made his wife stay in bed and took care of her as best he could, but when a week passed of her still throwing up, he gathered both his wife and their daughter and went to the doctors.

According to the checkup, Maddie was fine, a bit overweight, but perfectly healthy. The doctor didn't know what was going on, but decided a blood test was necessary just to be safe. Jazz read a medical book while she waited, humming a song to herself as Jack paced and Maddie sat on the bed, hand on her stomach as she felt the urge to vomit, but was trying to breathe through it. Unknown to them a ghost hung around unseen by the world as he fed a steady stream of his essence into the woman whose body housed both his mate and their child with in. Inside the woman's body the other ghost was busy filling the womb with ectoplasm making it clear like water, but full off all the right nutrients the baby would need as well as the food the woman would be consuming to help him develop at a healthy rate. He smiled at the tiny egg nestled in the goo. So tiny and frail, he giggled as he curled around it feeding the combined essence of himself and his mate to their child.

Maddie jerked up when the doctor came into the room, reading the papers in his hands before he gave them all a big warm smile.

"Well I believe a congratulations is in order. Mrs. Fenton, you are currently 2 months pregnant! It seems the Morning Sickness took a while to come in and seeing, as it's very little, I think you'll only have it until your second Trimester... Would you like me to call in your other doctor and set up the necessary appointments?" He asked, showing them the results.

Maddie gasped, eyes alight with glee before she paled and covered her mouth and ran out of the room, the sound of her retching was heard from the bathroom next door. Jack winced, but never the less was happily spinning his daughter around saying she would be a big sister soon as the doctor went ahead and made the appointments that were needed. Meanwhile Maddie was cleaning her mouth out and looking in the mirror. She was ecstatic that she was pregnant, but was the baby Jack's or was it Cornel's? Resting a hand on her stomach, she smiled softly, no matter what, she would love this baby...

* * *

Months were bleeding by, Maddie getting bigger and bigger by the day as Jack took over being Mr. Mom while she was forced into bed to rest and relax. Jazz was always with her, doing homework, reading a book to her belly or playing music for her belly. She smiled softly as the listened to some folk music from Europe, an Irish lullaby playing at the moment as the baby shifted in her belly, getting comfy once more. She was 9 months this morning, the baby due any day now. They had tried to see what gender the baby was, but for some reason or another, the pictures came up blurred or showed an empty womb. The doctors had to call in a new order of ultrasound machines because they could feel and hear the baby but it wouldn't show up on the monitor. So for now the nursery was down in purple, green and white, all three feminine and masculine, not to mention a lot more entertaining than the standard Pink and Blue for a baby.

Maddie remembered closing her eyes for a nap when the first wave of pain hit. She gasped, jumping a bit and startling Jazz, who had fallen sleep a while ago. The wave passed a few moments later only for another one to hit. She gasped and clutched her stomach, eyes screwed shut as she hissed through her teeth. Jazz ran to the door and called for her daddy while looking at her mommy scared to death that something bad was happening to her and her little brother/sister. Jack came running in a moment later and upon seeing Maddie's face, he knew the baby was coming.

"Jazzy, get the bag and grab your jacket! Then call you aunts and uncles, tell them the baby's coming!" Jack ordered.

Jazz jumped into action doing everything as they had practice. She was calling up her family and telling them the baby was coming as her dad came down the stairs with her mommy, taking her out to the car before coming back in to help her before she threw the phone on the sofa, and running out to get in the car with her mommy. The whole ride to the hospital was fast and nerve wracking, but Jazz was brave for her mommy and helped her sip at water while her daddy drove and said a few bad words to a few drivers that didn't get out of his way. Soon the hospital was in view and Jack got Maddie out of the car as Jazz ran inside to get a nurse to help.

"Help! My mommy's having a baby!" She cried as an older woman came by and gasped.

"Where is she?"

"Daddy's coming right now! I need a baby doctor!" Jazz told her as she turned to see Jack running through the automatic doors.

The nurse nodded and led them to a room before she grabbed the white phone on the wall and paged a team of doctors to the room. Jack got Maddie out of her nightgown and into the hospital gown when her water broke. But it came out a bluish green color and the nurse rushed Jack and Jazz out of the room just as the doctors came in. Jack paced about, his brothers and sisters and in-laws had showed up as time went by. Everyone was nervous and holding hands, praying for good news after hearing that the birthing water was a strange color.

Meanwhile inside, Maddie held tight to the bed frame, taking in quick breaths as a nurse gave her water to sip on and another cleared the sweat off her forehead. Three doctors were under the blanker over her legs and talking to each other while putting their hands at her crotch. One jumped back and yelped, his hand was covered in a slight burns as the other jerked back his hand partially numb from a bit of ice. Inside of Maddie the ghost was growling in annoyance at the doctors rushing him, he burnt one person and chuckled when the baby froze the other. His healthy little boy wiggled and got into position and he carefully pushed him out, making sure nothing stopped him or snagged.

Slowly he pushed the baby out, timing it with the woman, who's stomach muscles gently pushed the baby out. He smiled when the breeched and slowly began to leave as well. He made sure to remain invisible as he pulled free of the woman's body at the same time the doctors got his son out. He chuckled when a wet slap followed by indignant screams filled the room. He felt his mate behind him, his cold core pulsing against his back while his own hot one beat in sync with his. They watched Maddie drop back, body relaxing and releasing the after birth which was a sickly greenish grey color. The doctors took the baby to be examined while another set made sure Maddie was fine, worried about the strange phenomenon going on with her pregnancy.

Maddie on the other hand woke up about a half hour later to see she was in a room and that her family was all squished into the room and that Jack was holding something tiny in his large arms. She moaned and sat up, her sister and sister-in-law coming to help her sit up and make sure she was comfy before Jack came over and set the baby in her arms.

"A boy... we have a little boy!" He whispered and she pulled the blue blanket out of her son's face to see pale skin damp black hair and an adorable little face. He was sound asleep in her arms and looked so perfect.

"What's his name?" She wondered.

"Can I name him mommy?" Jazz asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, what would you like to name your brother?"

"Daniel... Daniel Fenton." Jazz stated proudly.

Jack nodded and Maddie smiled as she kissed Danny's cheek as everyone chattered and left, most would be crashing at Jack's house while others were going to rent a cheap motel room. Jack and Jazz left after setting Danny into his little bassinet before leaving. Maddie watched him sleep a bit more before sleep claimed her as well. As soon as all was silent the ghosts appeared and stood over their child.

"He's perfect, Clockwork... Our little Danny..."

"Yes, Dan... He is our little angel... Good thing you whispered the name to the girl... I was not looking forward to a Jackson Jr..." He chuckled as he rubbed a gloved finger down Danny's cheek making him coo and wiggle a bit before settling once more. "We'd best go... we'll be around, I promise."

Dan nodded as he kissed his baby's temple and vanished into a wisp of fire as Clockwork kissed the other temple and stepped through a time portal only the faint sounds of a ticking clock remained as soon as they were gone...

* * *

_~6 years later~_

* * *

Danny giggled as he played with a white dog, the play full pup running off to catch the squeaky toy and bring it back. Danny was sitting on the playground, his mother went to get some ice cream as Jazz was sitting on the monkey bars playing with some friends while one of their mothers kept watch. He looked up when a chuckle came from above him and smiled up at the black haired man with shining green eyes knelt down beside him as the dog came running back.

"Having fun, my little heart?" He asked, petting equally black locks.

"Yes, mommy!" Danny giggled as he took the ball from the puppy and rubbed his head before throwing it again. "Where's daddy?"

"He's a little busy right now, but he promised to come see you tonight... And he sends you this." the man pulled out a bracelet made of crystallized fire and put it on Danny's wrist. "He said happy birthday and to not eat too much cake or you'll get a belly ache!"

Danny giggled and looked at his present before smiling and clapping his hands. He didn't really understand, but he knew that this man and another one were his parents even if his other mom and dad were his parents too. He looked up when Jazz came over and his mommy stood up, vanishing from sight. Jazz sat with him and together they played with the puppy, being watched over by Danny's mommy...

* * *

That night Danny was preparing for bed when he felt cold and his breath came out of his mouth. He smiled and looked at the clock to see the hands on its face frozen and knew his daddy was there. He turned around and jumped into his arms and giggled.

"Hi daddy! Mommy told me you would be here! And thank you for the bracelet I love it!"

"I'm glad, little Ice Flower... Come let's start your lessons and then off to bed, you have a very busy day tomorrow." He told him as Danny nodded his head, letting his father carry him through a portal, all the while chattering about anything and everything, his father smiling and nodding, agreeing to the 6 year old's nonsense. "Yes, but remember Danny, even with these powers, not everything will be easy. Sometimes you'll have to make a decision that's going to be very hard and may hurt not only you but those around you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy... But I'll try my best no matter what! You and mommy can only help me so much, I have to learn to fall down and get up on my own, but it's okay for me to ask for help even if it's embarrassing." Danny chimed, giving him a serious, or as serious as a 6 year old can manage, face and nod.

He only chuckled and nodded before setting his son down on the blackened floor to begin his next lesson. Clockwork knew the hardships his son would face, the betrayals and the heartache to come. He could not change these events nor could he prevent them, he could only prepare his child and hope for only the best to come...


	2. When Life gives you lemons

Rye: Wow, it seems a lot of people are faving this fic and the first few reviews really made me and Betty pretty happy!

Betty: I agree with Rye! Thanks for giving this fic some love!

Rye: I don't think there are any warnings to cover in this chapter other than language and violence and possible confusion...

Betty:…but this has been worked out the errors, mostly by Rye. So…

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

_~10 years later~_

* * *

The sun was bright as the days grew longer and warmer, everyone looking forward to the start of summer. In particular a certain raven haired teenager as he hurriedly shoved his homework into his backpack and rushed downstairs to grab a slice of toast. He couldn't waste time, ironically due to the fact his father IS Time itself. His entire life has been quite interesting ever since he was born, but no one told him it would easy as he had thought it'd be. His thoughts were racing on the subject of getting to class on time for once! He hated it whenever ghosts show up when they felt like it, he swore at one point that they were out to make him late on purpose, but it seemed that his lucky was just that bad it would seem.

His blue eyes scanned throughout the crowd and hoping to find the two familiar people he knew best. Spotting them in the heavy crowd, chatting on about how many days were left before the end of school, and he was glad to hear that. His friends lit up at the sight of their best friend wiggling through the huge crowd. He gasped for air after all the hard workout he did on the way to school.

"Danny! Perfect timing!" The Gothic girl declared.

The nerd pushed up his glasses, "Yeah, we thought for sure you'd be late, man."

The blue eyes teen rolled his eyes, "I was sort of hoping the ghosts wouldn't show up for once. I don't need my parents to nag me about coming home on time." Or all four of his parents, but his friends hardly have a clue about his biological parents and how he came to be. Even after having it explained to him a hundred times, he still didn't really understand it, but he was glad he had four loving, albeit crazy, parents. Sam agreed and Tucker grinned away to the fact they were free to hang out.

"Summer is just around the corner, boys. Did you two ask your parents about the cross country trip?" Sam smiled darkly.

Tucker nodded, "Yup! Mom said as long I pass the exams, I can go with you guys!"

Danny chuckled, "My parents are okay as long they hear I pass sophomore year. We should be able to get back home within two weeks. Jazz really wants to visit a few colleges, mom wants to visit the Ghost reunions, and dad just wants to visit the Ghost camp." His eyes rolled.

Sam nodded, "Sound good to me! Two weeks away from my horrible parents is worth the trip!"

The boys shook their head, but that's Sam for you. Tucker's PDA chirped off an alert to remind them of the last five minutes before class. He groaned.

"Aw, man. Now, I really want a fun ghost to save the day." Tucker commented.

Danny scowled at his best friend, "Forget it. I already busted my butt late last night and there's no way in hell, I would want any of them to show up now. I rather deal with classes and detention." He pointed in the direction of his locker.

Tucker sighed and headed off to his usual class schedule. Sam did the same for her schedule. Danny shook his head and fought with his locker for a moment so he could snatch his books. As soon as he opened the door, he yelped as he saw the man in the locker. He groaned and hurried to block the view of inside of his locker.

"Mom!" He hissed quietly, "Are you insane?!"

Dan chuckled, "When am I not?"

Danny fought not to rolled his eyes, at least in front of his mother, he did not want to get slapped in the back of the head for being rude. "Why are you here? In my locker specifically?" He pouted.

Dan handed something to his son, "You forgot to grab your lunch money and your father was yelling at me about your dietary needs. Would you at least eat something for lunch before he has my head? Mind you the man doesn't even touch a meal unless I hide his staff until he does..."

The boy sighed and took the money into his pocket, fighting off a snicker at his mother's bellyaching. "I will…now, will you leave my locker alone?" He frowned.

His mother chuckled, "What? No love for your mother? So mean to me..."

Danny flustered and felt like seconds turning into minutes before he nodded and quickly gave a peck on his mother's cheek. He reached out for his books and headed out to class. There was one thing for sure: there wasn't any privacy in his life when it came to having Dan and Clockwork as his parents.

He sat in his class and dealt with the lesson in dreadful boredom. Sometimes, he wished Box Ghost would appear and that would excuse him from being in this classroom at all. For now, he needed to survive the last two weeks of school and among _other_ things. He couldn't concentrate much in class while taking notes. He was thinking back how things were several months ago with his best friends.

Danny brought his friends over after his human parents failed to turn on the ghost portal. He felt terrible to see their huge project turn out to be nothing but a disappointment, so he asked his friends to help him out. They were joking about connecting the portal to another world, but he had to pretend to joke along too. Sam dared him to go into the ghost portal to see the other side. He agreed and put on the family jumpsuit. He went inside it and as he observes the portal's work, his hand accidentally triggered the ON power button and he knew within seconds that he was in danger. Quickly, he triggered his intangibility as the portal lit up bright green, the Hazmat suit dropped off his other clothes.

The brightness stung his eyes as he screamed in fright and his friends panicked. Danny knew he had to transform quickly to keep his eyes from being damaged, let alone the rest of his body. His friends couldn't see during the blast and thought he died right then and there. Once the blast formed into a portal, he walked out as he blinked to clear his eyesight. His friends gasped and saw what he was. Danny figured he couldn't hide his secret about being a half ghost anymore, but he was too worn out to care at the moment. They witnessed his transformation back into human and were freaked out about it. Ever since then, his friends thought the ghost portal killed half of him and turned him into a freak.

He knew a lot had changed since then, but he didn't regret saving his own life. Otherwise his parents might not be pleased to see their son died. Of course, Danny took his own consequences to avoid telling them what he truly was. He wanted to tell them a hundred times he was born with his powers and about his other parents, but unfortunately, being quiet meant no one but the three of them knows.

Right now, surviving the last two weeks of school and passing them all was the first priority Danny needs to worry about.

* * *

The time was ticking by ominously as the last question was filled on the final exams. The three teens sighed, relieved that the nightmare known as school was over. Every single student waited for the teacher to pick up the tests before he allowed everyone to have their freedom. The day has finally arrived to their desire.

Summer vacation is now here!

Everyone rushed out of the door, but the three friends, who had no need to rush out, but rather enjoy the moment of peace they have.

"No more listening, no more homework, and no more detention! Yes!" Danny cheerfully cried out, hands in the air.

Tucker nodded, "You said it, man! Now, cross country road trip here we come!"

Sam smirked, "And a decent break from the entire ghost fights for once."

The halfa nodded, "Not even going ghost for the entire summer is what we need exactly!"

Tucker and Sam acknowledged that considering he went through a difficult time with fighting ghosts over the last eight months. All the students gathered for the concert, that the school was holding as a reward for good test scores this year, and were ready to begin summer vacation. There was a red haired girl with a large stack of books in her hands, she could barely see her surroundings as she walked the long way through the school on her way home, and slammed into her younger brother. Her hands dropped everything as she realized she didn't notice anyone in her way.

"Ugh, Jazz! Watch it!" Danny complained, rubbing his head where a few books managed to catch him.

She sighed, "Sorry, Danny! I was busy focusing on the research paper on Ghost Envy for my proposal to college." She apologetic smiled at him.

His eyes rolled, "I know, the whole point of your reasons for the college trip."

Jazz chuckled, "It is really interesting how a ghost can believe their-"

"-I don't care. Right here and for now on, I want to hear nothing about ghosts!" He started to walk away to join with the rest of the crowd.

Jazz frowned at being so rudely cut off, but she thought her brother would be into this, considering what he was. She was about to speak her mind until his ghost sense went off unexpectedly. The screams of terror went off as if there was a bomb and everyone scrambled wherever they could flee off to. Danny used the mass mayhem to quickly replaced Fenton with Phantom and headed off to deal with the Ghost attack. He growled low upon seeing that they were under attack from Lydia and her little minions. A Hispanic teenage girl screamed for her life as trapped in a corner, unable to protect herself due to inexperience with ghost fighting of any kind. Danny took care of the closest ghost, obliterating each ghost nearby the girl, and the girl was glad enough to be saved by the hero.

"He loves me! He loves me not." She frowned, "He loves me!" Her hands folded together to praise her Phantom hero for saving the day for her.

Danny didn't take it too personally and kept dealing with the rest of the minions attack. He wasn't appreciating how this was turning out for after school events. He mentally shrugged it off and decided to get this little battle over with. His friends were making sure no one was injure or attacked by the ghosts, which helped him a lot since he didn't have to divide his attention anymore than needed.

Suddenly, a large pair of wings snatched up his two best friends and Danny was cut off by Lydia, who pulled him into a brutal fight, keeping him from saving his friends. He wanted to be make sure they were alright even as they tried to fight their way out, but it proved to be too difficult since they lacked the power and experience. Danny finally kicked Lydia into the ground, not bothering to spare her another glance as he took off where he had last seen his friends being carried off. When he arrived at their location he and saw an old human foe he hadn't seen in long a while. He wasn't too worried since the staff was long gone; permanently.

He was furious to see the man treating his friends like this and and fird a blast of ecto energy directly at his chest, hoping to stun the man.

"Don't think I've gotten worse, Freakshow. This time I can aim with my eyes closed!" Danny commented.

Freakshow chuckled and brushed away the pain on his chest. He smirked at the ghost child, believing he was more powerful than him, and knowing his revenge was on the correct path.

"And I am still far more powerful than you, ghost!" He aimed at the gate with his reality gauntlet, using the artifact's powers to manipulate it.

"As for your aim: it needs a lot more work, dude." He scoffed.

Danny didn't understand its work until the gate coiled him a bit roughly. He quickly realized that he hadn't been the target and that whatever Freakshow aimed at he could immediately control and manipulate to his hearts' desire.

"I have spent months in jail because you, you little brat! Now, I shall finish you off with the Touch of Reality Gauntlet!" Freakshow pointed at the unused trucks.

The trucks slowly transformed into something much larger, forming into gigantic robots, and the Halfa gulped. He wasn't too sure why, but they waited for the next few moments, and Danny realized it was a simple transforming power. He wriggled about in his bindings and managed to loosen it enough before he crawled his way out with his strength alone and yet, his hazmat suit ripped up, but right now isn't the time to worry about that. He stared at the robots in front of him and blinked once.

"What is it gonna do? Rust on me?" Danny bored to Freakshow's trick.

He scowled and snapped his fingers at the robots, causing them to begin moving. One of the robots tried to grab a hold of Phantom, but Danny escaped, easily enough. The Robots ended up destroying each other attempting to hit Danny as he evaded them and even childishly made faces at them.

"Hm," He thought, "I commanded it to eat you, but all well." Freakshow shrugged, "Lydia! Let's vanish!" He demanded.

Lydia appeared, removed the Wing bindings on Sam and Tucker before she took her master elsewhere. Danny shot the two robots remains to pieces, making sure they had no lingering functions. He sighed and hurried to take his friends back home. This only meant that Freakshow could and would return at anytime to exact his revenge, but they didn't know what his plans where and wondered for how long they would remain unknown.

"Danny! We need to stop Freakshow! With Reality Gauntlet in his hands, he can-" Sam began but was cut off by Danny.

Danny groaned, "-and it's summer vacation! Come on, we saw him not really have _that_ much control. Right now, we should just focus on listening to Humpty Dumpty! They rock!" His thumb pointed over his shoulder at the mini stage, "This is the part where they come out of the egg once the music begins to play."

Sam shook her head and Tucker was on her side for this one.

"Danny, you know how hell-bent your enemies are! Freakshow doesn't know you're half ghost, but he's close enough to figure it out." Tucker stated.

Sam nodded, "Even in this book proves that Freakshow's family used to have the Reality Gauntlet, but it was taken out of their hand for the purpose of preventing letting power going to their heads and here, it can teach us how to stop its power from consuming-"

Danny closed Sam's book, uninterested in this so sudden return to Danny's ' part-time superhero job.' It irked him how during the last eight months they wanted nothing to do with it and now all of a sudden they were forcing him to do it. With a pointed glare to drop the subject, Danny turned around and started to dance to the starting music, fully intending to forget about Ghosts and fighting them during his much deserved vacation. Because of them he barely passed freshman year and the only reason he kept up in school this sophomore year was because his dad would freeze time long enough for Danny to do his homework and study for his tests. Not to mention his mom going totally mental on a few ghosts that tried to ruin his tests or sleep. Danny hadn't even intend to fight ghosts, it had all been an accident that led to a responsibility that he didn't want. He knows the rules and therefore can't ask his father to reset time, his father was in enough trouble for constantly freezing time anyway; not like the Ancient being cared, he loved making his bosses crazy.

Sam sighed in her misery for Danny's so-called responsibility and Tucker shrugged. They weren't going to get his attention on this because he wanted a vacation desperately. Soon they joined in with the fun, but still wished to get him on the hunt for Freakshow because all they needed now was for him to come back when they weren't there and have him take over Amity Park. Soon Humpty Dumpty's giant egg appeared on stage and burst into flames. Danny instantly knew that wasn't right and someone appeared on stage. The man watched his current audience and trapped them all on the benches by buckling them up with magical straps. Everyone screamed for their lives to be saved and Danny figured he wasn't going to get out of his 'duty' that easily and quickly transformed once more. He grabbed a hold of his friends, unsure how to handle Freakshow this time, and Sam flipped through several pages of her Gothica Spell book and Legends dictionary to find her answers. Tucker kept an eye on everyone to make sure nothing was putting anyone at risk for the moment.

Danny growled, "And I just want my darn vacation! Doesn't this guy look at the calendar ever?" His head shook.

Freakshow floated above the crowd to his amusement, everyone murmured about this man, and nothing seems to be right for anyone.

"I, Freakshow, shall rule the world for my favorite audience!" He pointed at the drum set, snapping his fingers as it came to life.

He cackled as the instruments began to move and acted monstrous. The monstrous drum set breathed fire, so close to the students, that they all screamed and flinched in their seats, trying to avoid the deadly flames. Danny reacted without a second thought, taking flight and pushing through the flames while making a shield of ecto energy to push away the dangerous attack. The students' screaming turned to cheering, which didn't help to ease the tension or the amount of danger they were in. The drums and guitars gathered together by the Touch of Reality Gauntlet's will; Danny noticed and hissed at Freakshow for making things worse than they already were.

"After I stop these music creatures, I'm taking you back to jail, Freakshow!" His teeth gritted, "You're ruining my vacation!" He then turned to face head-on with the unnatural monster.

Freakshow enjoyed watching his enemy struggle to fight against something so powerful, and much to his amusement, it looked like young Phantom was losing. Sam and Tucker snuck around the outer edge of the fight, seeing as Freakshow was entirely distracted by the battle going on before him. They slowly walked up behind the stage and crawled up the ladders to make it to the top without anyone witnessing them. They didn't want to get caught again and needed to help Danny as soon as possible. Danny gasped, seeing the instruments were changing into a spider like creature, an ugly one too.

Somehow, the spider developed to make webbing made from its own saliva and used it to trap Danny against the side of the stage. His body glowed a bright green and bursting the webs into shreds. From the corner of his eye, he saw his friends risking their lives at the top of the stage. He couldn't keep his friends out of this aspect of his life anymore, they seemed hell-bent on invading it. He just wished he could somehow get it through their heads that he wanted nothing to do with this, somehow break this illusion they had-

THAT'S IT!

It dawned on him, a way to beat Freakshow, but what did Sam say again?

"…Something about stop its power consumption," He whispered.

Unfortunately, he'd owe Sam big time for this and he sped over to his friends. They jumped up and grabbed onto him as he flew around to make sure no one else was in danger at the moment.

"Danny! We can overload his power if we hang onto him. We would have much as power as him." Sam explained.

He nodded, "So, one 'Hang onto Freakshow's Gauntlet' coming up!" He replied.

He triggered invisibility and snuck up to Freakshow within second, dropping his friends onto the man. Sam and Tucker already took their roles to linger on the reality gauntlet, though they were no longer invisible. Freakshow scowled at the unwanted guests, especially one of ruined his life.

"Get off!" He jerked his arm up, causing the three teens stagger away. Shooting quick glances, worry etched into their faces before they lunged onto his arm again. The three gemstones were glowing together, pulsing with power as he smiled. He was rather glad they pulled this stunt on him. "Ah, full power is now activated! Now then, time to die!" He commanded the Gauntlet's power, but it didn't work for him. "What!? Why isn't it working!?"

"GUYS! Think of a place where no one will find the gemstones!" Sam quickly shouted her idea.

They closed their eyes, thinking quickly and with firm concentration on where to hide the gemstones. Freakshow panicked to see each gemstone, except for the main power stone, vanish one after another! It created a backlash in power, which then forced the four away from one another. Freakshow crumbled down to the ground, Sam and Tucker skidded to a stop at the front of the stage, and Danny… was nowhere to be seen. Everyone muttered about their MIA hero or were confused about what was really going on. The ugly spider collapsed with a loud clatter, falling back into harmless instruments that they once were before. The captive audience freed from their seats as they muttered and wondered where Phantom was.

Suddenly, a shooting star hits the middle of the stage with a thunderous crash. Everyone backed away, not knowing what a meteoroid could do as Sam and Tucker finally got back onto their feet. They scanned everywhere for their best friend, hoping he was alright. Everyone's attention snapped to the smoking hole as something was coming out of it. The groaning made it obvious that someone was hurt, worrying over who it could be they were shocked when they saw it was Phantom coming out of the damaged stage. Danny's energy had been drained and it left him weak and shaky as well as feeling completely dizzy. He was in front of _everyone_ at school, teacher's principal, classmates and even bullies. He tried to hold his form, honestly he did, but he was so tired that his body gave out and he transformed back to his human form. His eyes shut, fearing what may be the others reaction may be or what they thought of him now; either way, they knew of his ghost status and he was doomed no matter how he looked at it.

Danny knew he was in so much trouble with his parents for exposing his ghost half. But right now, he was more worried about surviving this than the serious grounding he was going to get.

"Danny Fentina is Danny Phantina?!" Dash wailed out.

Great…just what Danny needs now his name being exposed even more, and worse yet, his bully's cruel nickname. He sheepishly smiled.

"H-hi?" He waved very little.

Everyone was so curious, they began to crawl onto the stage, and ignoring Freakshow's demand to look at him. Sam and Tucker jumped on stage in front of their best friend, trying to make sure no one came within ten feet of him, and knowing they can't very well hid-

"Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom, you are to come with us for a lot of questions and painful experiments. Very painful experiment." Ordered one of the government goons as he and his partner walked up on stage, holding up a set of anti-ghost handcuffs.

Danny wasn't pleased to hear that at all and first thing on his new "to do" list is to escape. Helicopters were above them now, ropes dangling down as agents got ready to gather the famous Halfa now while he was still weak.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny you on the trip to your lab!" Danny grabbed his friends' wrist as he focused on his transforming to go ghost.

Of course, the spark failed on him and he has no choice, but to stay human until his powers got back to normal. Sam yanked Danny along and he followed her action.

"MOSH PIT!" She threw him into the crowd.

Everyone cheerfully carried him and quickly lowered him into the blending crowd. Sam and Tucker followed with their own escape plan. They rushed into the forest to remain hidden, running out of breath, and trying not to allow the Guys in White to get a hold of them.

"Great, just what I needed now is them after my tail!" Danny groaned.

"Shh! We can't have them hearing us-" Sam hissed until they were all grabbed into a hidden building.

They all screamed and prepared to fight against whoever grabbed them.

"We're on your side, guys! Phantom is our hero and we're going to give back to help out." Dash told them.

The Phantom team blinked and quickly realized that not everyone was out to get them. Danny was honestly shocked… he wished his dad would rewind time to review what Dash said. For now, making it out alive was their first priority. Everyone knows his secret now and he wasn't exactly too keen on it.

"Uh, thanks. I don't know how I'm going go out there when I'm so easy to spot now that everyone knows... The GiW mean business." He bit his lip.

Paulina nodded, "We have you covered on keeping them off your case. We have a plan!"

Danny and his friends exchanged glances; they were running out of time and choices. They had to risk it while they still had the chance right now.

* * *

The spare raven costume truly came in handy for Danny, no one would even know who's inside the mascot uniform unless he talked or took it off and so far it was saving his life. He truly owes his classmate big time, but not as big as he owes Sam. Right now, they're getting home, having avoided checkpoints and man hunts from either crazed fans or GiW. Right now they needed a plan with how to deal with this, but whatever happened now, Danny knew turning back time was not an option. The Guys in White were on a relentless search for the ghost boy and no one was able to recognize him nor know where Danny was currently hiding. They truly appreciated the help of a bully, or former bully.

There weren't any Guys in White in sight near the FENTON house, which meant it was finally safe to ditch the mascot costume and head inside the house.

"Danny, what's the plan? Freakshow got away and we need to make this right again." Sam complained.

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, man, how are we even going to do that? Your powers just finally came back and everyone knows who you are!"

Danny groaned, "Right now, I'm a little concern about my parents if they saw me on TV." He froze to notice the quietness, "Speaking of which…where are they?" He saw that the TV was off and so were the lights.

Danny knew his parents routine by heart and they should be waiting for him right at the door to explain, or worse, experiment on him molecule by molecule. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect of them right now. Suddenly, several armed GiW agents jumped out, revealing their presence and Danny backed up with his best friends, glaring as they were surrounded on almost all sides.

"Where are my parents?" He demanded to know.

One of them said, "Danny Fenton, code-name Danny Phantom, you are under arrest for co-breeding and infesting our town with Ghosts! You do not have the right to have a court trail, equality, and basic Human Rights."

Danny knew he wasn't going to get an answer and decided to make them leave against their will. He moved towards the curtain and ripped it off to press the emergency button. The house took on action, going into defense mode within seconds.

"Come on, guys! This way," He called, turning to run up stairs.

Sam and Tucker followed him to the stairs, but Danny stopped them before meeting up a sneaky G.I.W. member.

"Stop right there." He demanded.

Danny shrugged, "Okay, you asked for it."

The G.I.W. member was confused and quickly got slammed by the Maddie Defense Hammer, then the Jack Defense Bat, and they moved out of the way as the man fell down the stairs. Danny and his friends rushed up the stairs over to the parents' bedroom. Danny removed the rug and they all stood preparing to tube travel up to the OB-center for their safety.

The halfa rushed over to the refrigerator and searched for something particularly.

"Danny!" Sam gave a disappointed look, "There's no time to eat!"

Danny jolted, "Oh, yeah! Of course, next to Dad's favorite ham!" Which, of course was rotten spoiled.

Danny pressed the button to trigger the Ob-center into a blimp. The GiW were prepared for a flight escape, their copters hovering around the house like annoying flies on a hot day, but Tucker wasn't exactly comfortable with the slow speed chase.

"Dude, I don't think we can bore them to death while flying in this blimp. You can fly faster than this." Tucker stated.

Danny chuckled, "That's the first step, the second step is…" He headed over to the radio station to press the purple oval button.

The blimp transformed into a sleek jet and Danny then set the flight speed a bit faster. However, they had enemies on their tail.

"Tucker! Take over the wheel!" He demanded.

Tucker did so and Danny changed to Phantom. He then triggered his invisibility to to cover the entire Fenton Jet, disappearing out of the Guys in White's sight.

* * *

The flight was going to be a while to be on the safe side, but Danny didn't know what else to do currently. He never had to worry about this before and then the thought what of his insane parents might say about their soon-to-be sixteen years old kid. Remaining out of others' sight may be the best idea to deal with, for now. Tucker dealt with flying the jet half way through the country and Sam buckled up for her safety.

Danny soon grew tired, wondering if he was holding this up long enough or to hold it up little bit longer, and he hadn't checked the time yet. Tucker noticed a video call was being made and Sam checked on Danny.

"You can stop, Danny. They can't be following us after five hours, not with this jet's special gas tank your parents invented." Sam commented.

Danny was relieved and powered down. His arms dropped to his side and he noticed someone was contacting him. He went up to the screen nervously.

"Who do you think is calling us, Danny?" Tucker asked.

He shrugged, "Probably mom and dad, wondering where we are and all. We might have to answer them back sooner or later."

They all nodded. Danny pressed the button to accept the caller and it revealed Freakshow. The Phantom team went paler and angrier to see the man showing his face yet again, can't the man take a bloody hint!?

"YOU! Wait until I get my hands on you and you're going to regret trying to get revenge on me, Freakshow!" The hybrid gritted his teeth.

Freakshow couldn't care less, "Unless you wish for your family to die." He stated as he revealed all of their family.

The three teens gasped and cried out for their parents and Jazz.

"What do you want, Freakshow?" He knew that villains always want something in exchange.

He hummed delightfully, "I want you to return all three gemstones to me in three days or you'll never see them alive again."

"WHAT?! Three days?!" Danny flipped out.

"You want them alive, don't you? Then bring me the gemstones in three days. Bye!"

Freakshow ended the call, the screen going black as Danny shook his head. Now, he was unsure what to do in this situation and let alone where to find the gemstones!

"Where are we supposed to find them!? They could be anywhere!"

Sam stomped, "Hey! We hid it where we thought no one could find them. I was thinking of Gothicapolooza."

Tucker nodded, "The comic con convention."

"And the Astronaut convention." Danny sighed, "Looks like we're going cross country, guys…" He wasn't exactly imagining the mission to be a three day trip, even if they were going to the three spots they were planning to visit during their road trip, this wasn't what he had in mind.

The thoughts of losing all their families placed a lot of pressure on him, but he figured he could stop Freakshow somehow. He knew he got the techno-geek and the Goth on his side to help make it possible to defeat Freakshow. After all, Sam and her book might just come in handy for once...


	3. 3 days and 3 Gemstones

Rye: Hello again! Just wanted to quickly say that I'm hosting a poll on my profile regarding who Danny should end up with at the end of Battlefield, Vlad, Robin or maybe both?! VOTE AND WE SHALL SEE! XD

Betty: Yes, vote! You might control part of our story on which one Danny ends up with? Let's the mystery begins!

Chapter warnings: confusion, drama, near death experiences, betray and whole lot of Angst and character hate! Also mild Danny-Bashing, but trust us, it's all necessary!

Both: ENJOY!

* * *

Tucker set the Fenton Jet on autopilot and pulled out his PDA and opened up a map of their current location, which were a few hours more from the Wisconsin Boarder. He then typed in the location for Gothicapolooza and frown.

"We have a 6 hour flight to Gothicapolooza back the other way, but it'll be long since we'll have to fly around Amity Park..." Tucker mumbled. "How are we going to do this anyway?"

"Find out where the other two locations are and how long it will take. From there we can figure out how we're gonna get the Gemstones..." Danny said as he typed at a consul and took the jet off the Autopilot and lands it in a clearing that was a good twenty miles from the nearest living settlement.

Sam said nothing as she kept her nose buried in her book, looking for anything they can use to overpower the Reality Gauntlet. So far, nothing was popping out at her. Tucker worked quickly as he typed in the Comic Convention's location and mapped it out with the time schedule of its open dates. For now, Gothica was looking like the closest choice, but also the most dangerous on seeing as it was still too close to home.

A few minutes passed in silence, in that time, Danny had phased out of the jet and walked into the forest, stopping when everything went deathly silent.

"I know I'm in a lot of trouble dad... I'm sorry. I was trying to be care-"

"I'm not mad, Little Ice Flower..." Clockwork cut in, wrapping his arms over his son and pulling him tight against his chest, petting his black locks that reminded him of Dan's human half so much. "This is something that even I cannot change... But at least you know that your classmates accept you better than they had before."

Danny laughed bitterly at this, but never the less agreed with his dad, listening to the calming ticking of the clock in his chest. Months could pass right now and it only be a second back in reality. Here, Danny could be Danny, teenage Halfa and not Danny, Teenage Superhero/Ghost Menace. He understood his father's teachings better as he got older and knew that there were times and things that could not be changed. Even the Master of Time has to obey the Laws of the Universe. Sighing again, Danny pulled away and his father smiled at him, kissing his temple as he backed away and then looked at the three watches on his left arm and sighed.

"I cannot tell you anything and I will not be able to help you... I unfortunately have to deal with your mother's temper-" Clockwork frowned deeply before he jerked his head up.

"Dad?" Danny wondered, knowing that when his father did that it was because even HE could not see what lies ahead, which in turn worried him even more if it was something truly terrible, but like his father taught him as a child, stick to his guns and fight his way through it. Good or bad, come home where he knew that he would always be welcomed with open arms. "You should go... Mom's probably about to come looking for us..."

Clockwork chuckled and nodded as he moved back into a portal and the world came back to life. Danny turned back to the jet, flew back to it, and phased back inside. His friends hadn't even noted that time froze nor that he had left, but was thankful nevertheless.

"Okay so the Comic Convention is furthest seeing as it's in the next state about an hour away from that College Jazz was looking at... the Astronaut Convention is south of us, about twenty minutes or so. What are we going to do?"

Danny thought long and hard and then looked at Sam.

"Anything that'll work on Freakshow?"

"We can give him fake Gemstones and keep the real ones hidden from him, but he still has power with that main gemstone. Our best bet is to give him the fakes and get our families out of harm's way. It'll take him only a few short minutes to figure out that those are fakes and he'll get mad and that's what the main Gemstone feeds on, anger... the angrier he is the more powerful and dangerous the Gauntlet is..."

"Can't we trade them? Like each stone for our families?" Tucker asked. "It's not like he's an all-powerful Ghost like... Ember or that Spectra lady..."

"Yes, we know, but we can't risk it. He might just kill us all anyway..." Sam finally sighed and looked at Danny.

"We can only hope everything works out in the end... knowing him he'll try and make a show out of this and he'll set us up to fail... Maybe if we make a deal..." Danny murmured.

"A deal!? Are you crazy!?" Sam snapped.

"Look, we all know he's got a serious case of Ghost Envy! He's jealous of us and wants to be like us or more powerful than us! You saw it for yourselves how he treats Lydia and the others. They have been under his family's control for generations, they don't know what freedom is." Danny began.

"Not to mention that you're a lot more flexible than those guys... IF we do this deal what is he getting besides the gems?" Tucker ventured.

"Me." Danny stated. "He'll get the gemstones for setting our families free and I'll be the final bargaining chip to make sure you and everyone else gets out of there alive and unharmed. And when he least expects it, I'll drop him off back at the Maximum Security Prison and send his cronies back to the Ghost Zone."

"It's risky..." Sam muttered.

"It's all we got... And if he does try to make us fail; we'll only have each other's back. Our first priority is getting our folks out of danger first." Danny said softly, holding her shoulder and smiling in reassurance. "And when this is over, I'll let you dress me up for Halloween and we'll watch a marathon of slasher flicks."

Sam lit up like a Christmas tree and nodded her head as Tucker laughed and they got ready to head to the Astronaut convention, hoping to find the first gemstone...

Sam smirked at her friends as she paid for one-day passes for the three of them, being a secret rich girl had its perks and she just loved randomly shocking her two best friends, who had yet to figure out she was a rich girl and that she was originally blonde. Mentally shuddering at her past self, she gave her friends a pass each and Danny led the way. He had grabbed the purple gemstone and he was thinking of one of the exhibits here where you could climb into a shuttle and have a ten-minute space experience. So, if they found that exhibit, they would find the gemstone, assuming no one else found it first. Sam grabbed a program book and flipped through the map and blinked in confusion.

"What the... How the heck are you supposed to read this pile of crap?" She murmured turning it this way and that even tilting her head to see if that would help.

"You don't follow the map, Sam. You follow the banners." Tucker chuckled at her, having been to a convention before and knowing that the maps were pointless unless you knew EXACTLY where everything was and since they change the floor plans every year, your best bet was to follow the banners. He took the book and scanned it through and then up at the Banners that were before them. "Which exhibit did you send it to?"

"NASA Camp's exhibit... It should be in the 1300s." Danny mumbled as he looked as well seeing the major banners for companies and presenters before he spotted the one for NASA and began walking towards it. Sam and Tucker followed him as he weaved through the people with grace they've never seen before.

He dodged around some kids, ducked under a group taking photos and even managed to pose with someone for a photo who mistook him for some man named Dante Fonte. Danny on the other hand smiled softly, his mother was a Halfa like him, though he was a lot older than he looked and was careful about his double lives. In this day and age, he was Dante Fonte, a very rich benefactor who helped to fund space camps for underprivileged children and NASA's projects because Danny hoped to be an Astronaut one day. And it would seem Danny looked exactly like his mother in human form minus the fact that his eyes weren't green and that his mother was more athletic than he was. Not to mention he was a bit broader in the chest area, whereas Danny was a thin as a tail and though he had lithe muscles from training and fighting, he wouldn't be bulking up anytime soon. Shaking his mind, out of its daze, he slipped away after another photo taken and finally got to the NASA Exhibit. He almost tripped when he saw the aforementioned mother giving a heartfelt speech while presenting NASA with a huge check.

Said man smiled and shook hands before getting down to mingling. He weaved his way in a Danny like manner and came to the three friends. Sam awed by the likeness of the two but Danny smiled and shook his mother's hand.

"Hello Mr. Fonte... thank you again for the invite to the Space Camp seminar last year. It was wonderful... Ah, I was wondering where the Space Flight simulator was, could you please point us in the right direction?" Danny greeted and then politely asked.

"Sure thing, young Fenton... you'll walk that way towards Generation Technology's Exhibition floor and turn left. Walk all the way to the back wall and there should be a hallway on the right, which will take you to the Simulators and Hands-on activity center. The booth is right under the 1300 banner and you should see Dr. Feint there... She's running the Exhibit this year." Dan pointed it for them before he smiled once more and shook Danny's hand as he turned to handle a swarm of press reporters.

Tucker whistled at how the man calmly answered the questions, waving off the pests with a chuckle and witty comment before the crowd swallowed them up.

"That was pretty freaky... like looking at an Older Danny." Tucker said.

"Yes, well there are obvious differences. Danny's not French for one, two: Danny's as thin as a rail and three, Danny's eyes are ice blue, where as Mr. Fonte's eyes were ice green and not to mention Danny's not super rich." Sam pointed out.

Danny mentally rolled his eyes as he pictured Sam and Tucker one day finding out that the Fenton's weren't his birth parents, but Mr. Fonte and one other man. That would be funny and frightening to see. They found the Gen Tech booth and took the left as Dan has said and walked along the wall, to avoid being jostled around more than needed. Getting to the back wall, Danny looked right, smiled seeing the narrow hallway, and pulled his friends along. They awed at some of the things around them, stopping to check some stuff out as soon as they got to the Hands-On area. They managed to make their way all the way around the room and back before snapping out of their child-like trance, searched for Banner 1300, and made their way there.

And like Dan had said, Dr. Feint was running the simulator. She spotted Danny and waved him and his friends over. She greeted him in French and he did the same, shocking his friends that he actually spoke the language pretty well, mind you they only just started foreign languages during the last 4 months of the school year.

"So are you going to try the simulator? You'll need at least two others with you, but then again, you did a wonderful job on your own during the seminar." She tittered and Danny nodded. "Good, I promised Mr. Fonte I'd record your session since he seemed interested in your scores and interviews last year."

Danny smiled brightly, glad to know that he was able to impress his own mother with his devotion to his dream. Most would think that with a parent like Dan, he could get anything without working a day in his life. Well…guess what? You're wrong. Dan was the type to push you to work before he rewarded you, that's why Danny struggled as hard as he does in school, it's not that he's stupid or anything. It's just with all the ghost and chaos they bring with them, he was constantly trying to stop them long enough to study at the very least, but it ended up with him barely passing freshman year. Clearing his throat, he nodded his head and she directed them to the suits and talked them through getting them on what some of the functions they had. Then she walked them through the simulation, explaining about the anti-gravity pad they had under the mock ship to help them with the sensation of being in space with no gravity at all.

Once done, she moved to the control panel where she began to work. Inside the teens stood looking around in awe before they felt funny, like someone turned off the air and suddenly they were lightheaded and... floating?!

Danny laughed as Tucker and Sam grabbed onto the bars over the door and simply flipped himself over to lay in the air and like he was swimming, kicked his feet to propel him forward. He then flipped a few switches on the consul and smiled as Dr. Feint came on screen.

"Huston, we're in position." He greeted.

"Copy that... Beginning simulation... Remember nothing is real and if you start to get sick we can abort before the 10 minutes are up. Have fun." She smiled and cut off the screen as Danny turned to his friends and nodded his head.

"Let's go." He told them and they struggled to move in the weightless air around them as Danny moved naturally. Being part ghost, he was use to the weightlessness and therefore moved as if he would as a ghost. He began switching and pressing buttons, running the simulation while at the same time searching for the gemstone, knowing that they were being record. He talked Sam through 'navigation' and Tucker on running the panels and reading the charts.

He ducked down to where the 'food' was stored and smiled as he found the purple gem. He tossed two granola bars up into the air where they lazily floated into the camera's face and slipped the gem into his suit before getting up and grabbing the bars and handing them to Sam and Tucker, who turned green at the thought of food while in empty air.

"Captain, this is Huston, be ready to Land in 3 minutes."

"Copy that Huston." Danny chirped as he got his friends strapped into the chairs and then himself as the monitor displayed a realistic free fall back to earth complete with the weight of gravity coming back and the tremendous shaking of the ship. As soon as the counter said Zero, it displayed a ship coming in for a landing and the doors opened to allow the teens out.

Sam and Tucker were quick to get out of there, though feeling a little sick and wobbly as they went. Danny skipped out and grinned at Dr. Feint. She praised him in French before she gave them each a parcel with information on the space camps and other programs while she handed Danny a copy of his 'mission' on a CD and saving another copy for Dan. Danny waved to her as they left the booth and began heading out of the convention. Once they were safely hidden in the trees, far from prying eyes, Danny pulled the gem out of his shirt and Sam put it in her hip bag for safekeeping. Danny turned back into Phantom and grabbed his friends, flying them back to the jet.

"One down, two to go... Next is the Comic Convention." Tucker stated as they phased into the jet and got it up running before heading into Wisconsin where the Comic Con was held.

A few hours passed when they found a safe spot to land, the Con was closed and would not open until nine in the morning. Sam suggested sneaking in, but Danny told her that he was still too tired from escaping from GiW and fighting Freakshow much earlier that day. She and Tucker eventually agree to sleep seeing, as Danny really did look dead on his feet, no pun intended. That night their rest was restless and fraught with horrible dreams and nightmares. Danny awoke twice from the dreams and sighed in frustration. He was exhausted and sleep was becoming less of an option as the hours wore on. Finally, as dawn approached he stood and phased out of the plane to get food from a few vendors that arrived bright and early for the people camping outside of the Convention Center.

He used his money, which he had been saving for months to use on the Road Trip, to buy useless trinkets and items. Lugging back about ten-pounds of food and drinks, he waited until he was hidden from sight before transforming and flying back to the plane. The smell of food woke his friends and they quickly ate their meal, storing what they didn't eat for later. Once the Center was open, Sam yet again bought them day tickets and they walked around looking for the giant model of the Moon Elf from Magic Realm's Quest, a game that Tucker and Danny played almost religiously, Sam almost as bad as them. They walked in and people looked at them with sneers before Tucker said that they needed to dress up since they stuck out like sore thumbs. Sam spotted a few bathrooms and went into one while the boys went into the other. Tucker, who luckily had his costume in his bag, changed while Danny transformed before he stripped out of his Hazmat.

He then concentrated and opened a portal, reaching in, he pulled out a set of clothes and blinked seeing a note on them from Dorathea and smiled. Donning the ghost made Elvin tunic and leggings before cinching up is boots, he combed his hair back, noting that he was almost do for a haircut soon and tied it up so his slightly pointed ears stood out. He had his mother's ears, the Elvin tips would become more pronounce the older he got. And Sam simply altered her clothing, applied more makeup and put her hair up into her spiky pigtails. All three walked out and everyone blinked and stared at them. Tucker was a Mage, Sam was a Warrior and Danny an Elf. They then separated, keeping their cells on hand to text the others when they found the Moon Elf model.

Hours were passing and suddenly Sam and Danny got the texts, both meeting up near a booth where they could play a free demo of the upcoming MRQ: Legend of the Moon Elves. Tucker found the model by the autographing tables and was online to try and get close to it, for them to meet him. They hurried as best they could, but with people constantly stopping them to take their pictures, they got delayed.

"I forgot that Comic conventions are this packed and EVERYONE wants your picture, especially if you did a good job on your Cosplay." Danny sighed, quickly smiling and posing for another picture. Tucker laughed as he nodded his head.

"Telling you bro, wait until this convention comes to Amity Park... There will be a boatload of Danny Phantom Cosplayers!" He chuckled.

"Assuming that the Guys in White decide to abandon hunting Danny down to experiment on him and that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton don't try to take him apart, molecule by molecule!"

"Thank you for reminding me..." Danny growled both his friends feel silent. They soon came up to the 12ft model and Tucker looked at it closely, spotting the green gemstone in the Elf's belt. "Alright... we need a distraction so I can grab it..." Danny muttered as Sam smiled.

"Got it..." She then walked up to another cosplayer and asked to borrow one of his axes and he nodded. She then walked up to Tucker with the well-made wooden weapon and pointed it at him.

"Alright Mage! I challenge you!" She shouted and everyone turned to see what was happening. Danny snuck behind the model and turned invisible before floating up and going intangible to hide inside of it, grabbing the gemstone as he went before dropping back down and reappearing, after making sure the coast was clear.

In the time it took him to do it, about 5 minutes, Sam and Tucker had started a mock battle and everyone was cheering them on. Tucker than 'summoned' back up and Danny walked up and glared at Sam. She nodded and he did so as well, leaping at her, he attacked with grace, speeds worthy of a Moon Elf, and pinned her with the axe, ending the battle and getting everyone cheering. They eventually left the convention, people wanting pictures and to record more mock battles between them before they could finally leave. Getting to the Fenton Jet, they changed back to normal, minus Danny as Tucker got the plane up in the air and heading back to Amity Park. Two stones down, one more to go. They only hoped that they could find it at Gothicapalooza by sundown tomorrow so they could save their families from Freakshow...


	4. A Deadly Ride A devastating Betray

They where two hours away from Gothicapoolza when the trio decided to stop for late dinner since they ran out food some time ago. Sam decided to cover for the food and the two boys thanked her by eating with their manners. Sam never thought their way of being thankful was being well-mannered in a public restaurant. They kept their voices low due to the fact they didn't want anyone realizing the Halfa was here. Danny took a sip and shook his head.

"Look, Freakshow is going to make sure he can get his hands on these gems and I think we should really be careful." Danny couldn't shake off the feeling about tomorrow with the criminal suffering from Ghost Envy. He mentally wished that he had paid attention to his sister on her findings about ghost envy, it would've helped him out. Probably give him a bit of better leverage on how to deal with Freakshow.

Sam sighed and picked up her veggie burger.

"He won't risk our families lives, he craves attention and at this moment in time they are the ones who are giving it to him, but what if he's really capable of killing them? Then what will we do?" Sam questioned.

Tucker shook his head, "I don't really want to think about that, Sam. We just gotta remember we're in this to save their lives. I mean, Danny, have you figured out any of your," He lowered his voice, "…powers," He restored back to low voice, "…that might helped us out?"

Danny thought long and hard about it, but he hadn't had his training since last month due to exams to study for. His mother insisted that he study a month ahead of time due to ghost fighting getting in the way and his father agreed. Unfortunately, his human parents would just nag endlessly or pester him about his thoughts on their new inventions and end up wasting his time that he could be using to study. And even before then he was just learning how to Overshadow someone, he doubted he'd be able to get close enough to Freakshow to overshadow him.

He shrugged, "Other than the basics, I haven't learned much. With school and my parents, not to mention the little 'hiccups' I suffer from time to time, training's been a bit difficult. The only other thing I can do are the ecto-blasts, but I doubt they will be of much use. When it comes down to it, I might as well play it by ear."

They fell silent for a little while, a few bites here and there, followed by a couple of sips of soda/juice. Each one lost in their thoughts, trying to come up with a good solid plan, back up plan and possible explanation that won't get them in trouble or killed in Danny's case. But when it came down to it, the sooner they find the last gemstone, the sooner they can save their families.

"You know, man, that guy almost looked like you…except he has green eyes." Tucker commented, thinking back to the Astronaut Convention.

Sam rolled, "Last time we checked, Danny isn't French, he's Italian."

Danny mentally rolled his eyes to the fact that he actually is French and Irish, but he wasn't going to tell them that. He sighed and shook his head, "Guys, it's just genetics at work. It's just a coincidence and Mr. Fonte is my mentor for my astronaut career. You can't find anyone better than him when it comes to being trained for that kind of career before heading off to college…that is if I ever go to college." He sighed in disappointment knowing that the entire world now knew about his secret.

He could almost see it now, if his human parents became accepting of him, then the rest of high school would be fairly nice seeing as his former bullies had turned out to be pretty cool allies when he needed their help. But what would the teachers say? Would they fail him because they think he used his powers to cheat? Or would they use him as an example or an experiment? And college! He'd be hounded by fans at the very least of his worries! Paparazzi will definitely be a headache and not to mention the GiW wanting to capture and experiment on him. Heck even dating will be hell on earth! But he did wonder why his dad wouldn't let him worry over that too much. Then again, the Master of Time knows the outcome of everything in the universe. Sam and Tucker had no idea what their best friend goes through or the truthful story. If Danny was to tell them, it would be somewhere in the ghost zone he was extremely familiar with. Like say, home?

"See, Tucker? He did get his hair from his dad, not Dante. I mean, it's not like he's Danny future-self or anything."

Danny laughed, "Yeah, right, I come back in time to help myself to get into the astronaut training." He snorted…hopefully his mom won't take this too personally, "And besides, how would I get the green eyes in my human form without the obvious hint of my other side? My green eyes are too neon like. His are ice green. And don't say contacts, we all know I hate those things."

Tucker doubted it, but Sam felt glad that Danny supported in her argument. However, she did wonder about their near identical looks could have easily mixed the two up. Shaking her head clear she went back to her meal, maybe when this was ordeal was over with she would look into Dante Fonte's past and see if there is any relation between him and Danny. They sat in silence once more immersed in their thoughts, dreading the up coming fight. Freakshow was sure to cheat somehow and they didn't have any useful weapons on them. Maybe relaxing would be better before they have to deal with-

"Hey! Isn't that kid, Danny Phantom?" Someone commented by the counter.

Danny froze in mid-bite of his burger, praying he didn't hear what he just heard and hoping beyond hope that no one had paid that person any attention. His eyes peered over to the others in the restaurant and he felt like crying. Their eyes had lit up at such a discovery as if he was gold left for the taking. Sam and Tucker sighed at their misery, the hybrid teen ecto-blasted everyone's phone before they could have a chance to rat them out to the GiW on his whereabouts or a news station. His friends grabbed their food and Danny quickly grabbed onto them and turned them invisible and intangible, escaping through the window and down the street. As soon as they got to the forest, he set them down and turned them visible and tangible once more. Good thing is with all the technology in this day and age, no one wanders around the woods any more, so they were safe to walk in the open. They returned to the Jet and flew off to the next destination on autopilot. They decide to finish up the rest of their meal during the last two hours of their ride and prepared to head into Sam's convention.

"We should have hung in the corner, that way no one would have realized you're Danny Phantom." Tucker pointed out.

Danny sighed, "Sorry Tucker, but I didn't think many people actually remember what they saw on TV or made a connection with me."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, none of us would have expected that. At least the GiW isn't chasing us and we're still safe for the moment. It's just getting back home that is our priority now."

The techno-geek silently agreed as he went back to forming a plan to save their parents and Jazz without endangering them. As they worked, Danny had a fleeting notion to ask his father for help, but quickly squashed it like a bug. Yes, it would take seconds if his father stopped time and Danny simply moved their families back home where they were safe and put Freakshow in jail again, but Clockwork did tell him that he could not interfere this time around. Danny knew that there were set events that could not be prevented or altered no matter how much they wanted to, so he grit his teeth and prayed that all would be fine in the end. But this also made it difficult and there was no way out of it with Freakshow in control of the situation.

He finished up eating his dinner and moved himself over to the Jet's control system. He had to analyzed the map and timing, but he did wonder where Freakshow was at the moment. Of course, he replayed the video chat he had and reviewed the background. His sister would be proud of him for thinking of observing the place.

"Sam, are you familiar with the roller coaster at all?" Danny had to be sure.

The Gothic girl joined her best friend and Tucker did the same with them. The roller coaster, the ground setting, and the weather. The techno-geek pulled out his PDA and broke down the details to pinpoint the specific location.

"I imagine this is in Amity Park, what roller coaster would be specially designed to do thirteen loops?" Sam commented.

Danny blinked and tried to zoom out a bit to get the clear picture. Tucker glanced up and counted along with the loop on the ride.

"There are eight on this one; could it be the one outside of Amity Park?"

Gothic girl shrugged, "I haven't tried Devil's Ride, let me call the company and see."

Techno-geek shook his head, "You don't need to call, it says so on their site. This place that we're dealing with is Devil's Circus of Demonic Rides. The town is just on the West of Amity Park, about ten miles away."

Danny grinned, "Alright, now we know where he is, we'll be ready for him after getting the last gemstone."

They nodded once and prepared to collect the final gemstone, relaxing a bit since they now knew that they would be about half an hour's flight from where Freakshow was hiding out.

Sam wasn't looking forward to the whole leave the place immediately since it was her ideal vacation. Unfortunately, saving the world had come first to the team and that's what she needed to focus on. Luckily for Sam, she always had her boys' spare Goth clothes in case they ever wanted to join her to the concert. Good thing she came prepared ahead of time and the boys didn't waste their time changing clothes to blend in.

They lurked into the crowd to find the gemstone. Sam figured out maybe one place might be held at, Tucker and Danny noticed how the other guys were looking at Sam, and they felt concerned for her safety. Tucker immediately linked his arm around hers and Danny glared harshly at the immature boys.

"She's not for the taking, boys." He stated, which was true.

Sam wasn't interested in anyone and she was too focused on getting closer to the stage. They finally arrived to the stage with an over packed crowd.

"Sam, come on! You know I don't like pretending to be Goth in a crowd of real ones!" Tucker complained.

She grunted, "Then let go of me. I can snatch it quickly and meet you in the middle crowd." Her arm shook him off as much as she could, but failed.

Danny touched his best friend's shoulder, "Just walk through, no one will see, or feel us."

The Halfa triggered his intangibility and invisibility cloaking. They were free to breathe easier and hurried up. Sam scanned through the stage until she spied something that shined. Her eyes lit up and raced after the particular troublesome jewel, pulling Danny and Tucker along with her.

"Got it, boys!" She announced.

Danny nodded his head and held tighter onto his friends, flying them back to the Jet. One thing was for sure, they had to be prepared for the final step and that was Freakshow. They quickly prepared themselves for the trip to Devil's Circus. Danny replayed the video chat he had with Freakshow, but he constantly glanced back at their families. He mentally blamed himself for not taking care of Freakshow first instead of that stupid concert. All because he wanted was a break! He had enough to deal with on his hands, but he knew he could easily change things.

The halfa glanced over to his friends while they did their personal reading on some things. He wondered if he could have told them the truth, yet, the consequence would be carrying on his shoulders. They witness the strong connection of his mother and him and the resemblance they have. If they brought up the subject about it, he might have to tell them somewhere privately. It was a maybe case with his friends.

His hands curled tightly, afraid for their reactions, how he would tell them the truth. He mentally tried it in a few ways to think of it.

"_Oh, guys! Remember that man who you thought I look so much like him? Yeah, he's one of my parents. You see, I didn't actually die in the ghost portal. I was born with these powers and had to keep them a secret because of my parents. Dante Fonte is actually one of my biological parents. The Fenton are sort of like a surrogate parent in mom's case and they are foster parents to me, but I love them too. Oh, yeah, Mr. Fonte is my mother and my real dad is the Master of Time!"_

Danny didn't like how that idea was going to go down. The Halfa knew there had to be another way, but for now, rescuing and making sure everyone got to safety. At least his dad isn't upset, but he wasn't too sure how his mom was handling it.

* * *

Upon arriving at the theme park, Freakshow managed to be one step ahead of them, having set up a few sneaky traps for them. Sam and Tucker were trapped in one of Lydia's bat traps while Danny was stuck in one of his own. He tried to override her powers, but nothing happened. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting that Lydia was an adult fully grown ghost, whereas he was only half ghost and just coming into his powers now that he was physically maturing. He growled at his human enemy, who seemed very eager to gain control of the world.

"Come on! I wanted to make a deal-" Danny tried to bark out his say, but the Gemstones were all floating away from the trio's grip.

Freakshow smirked, "That I'd leave your family unharmed for all three gems? I only said, 'I want you to return all three gemstones to me in three days or you'll never see them alive again.' So, here they are!" He gestured them in the train cage, "Alive…for now!" He cackled insanely as his eyes glowed with a lust for power.

Freakshow placed each gemstone in its place while Lydia put the two powerless humans with the rest of their families. Danny tried to overcome Lydia's bat trap, yet again, but nothing worked. He knew he had one backup plan, but feared it would be to late seeing as Freakshow finally restored all power to the Reality Gauntlet. His eyes gleamed at the power in his hands and Danny gulped, he wondered what would happen if he failed to stop the man from ruling the world…or worse, the universe. Hopefully his parents would restore it back to normal…right?

"Let them all go, Freakshow, you can have me as your prize possession." Danny offered his deal, "You will have me under your control. Just let them go."

Freakshow held his head high and Danny waited with bated breath to see if he gad managed to save them all from this madman. Suddenly, the man tapped into the gemstone's power and blasted the train cages. The train transformed into a smaller roller coaster ride with all the others trapped into it. However, Sam and Tucker had their own separate ride.

"Let's see how desperately you want them alive. That is…if you can save both rides before they meet their fiery doom in the lava pit!" Freakshow laughed.

The Gothic circus man then released Danny from his entrapment and the Halfa jumped back up onto his feet again. The rides were both speeding up and his eyes widened. The cars broke up into two separate rails, their families in one car and Sam and Tucker in another. Their screaming sent his instincts into high alert, but Danny was unsure what to do now. He could save Sam and Tucker, but that would also delay him in saving the others since the group was larger and he wasn't sure if he could carry all their weight at once. He jumped as the screams became louder as he saw flames blazing at both rides too close for comfort and large deadly blades almost chopping them up in the form of pendulums. Everyone clung onto the ride for their lives, seeing as they had no other options at that current moment.

Danny ground his teeth and took off as fast as he could, he tried his best to weave around the flames and avoid the pendulums swinging, triggering his intangibility to avoid an incoming blade– He let out a scream of agony as he was hit in the side by the blade. His body went into shock then, never before has he ever suffered a blow while intangible, whatever Freakshow's twistd mind had com up with made it so that no matter what he would feel any pain or damage he took. His body slowly began to dissolve out of his control. He was oozing into nothingness, quickly realizing that Freakshow tried to destroy him before he even had a chance of saving anyone!

"DANNY!" Someone screamed for him, "NO! DANNY!"

For a moment Danny was stunned, he could hear…his sister. She was calling out for him, her voice horse and scared, wrecked with pain and tear. No. He refused to die when they were going to die as well. He wouldn't give in, not now; not ever! He would do anything to save all of them! He forced himself to pull together and in doing so realized that it was all a trick of the Reality Gauntlet. That was it! Frakshow was'n't powerful; it was just an Illusion! With this new found fact he zipped back into action and forcing his own will over Freakshow's 'Reality.'

"YES! Danny! Use psychology on his Ghost Envy!" his genius of a sister declared.

Danny thought it would be worth a try, but he needed to save them first. He sped up as fast as he could, quickly turning invisible so Freakshow couldn't spot him and stop him. Jazz was puzzled at her brother's actions; he was trying to save them when he could have tried manipulate the evil man's mind in order to retrieve the Reality Gauntlet before the worse could happen. His best friends were confused to their best friend's actions as well, but quickly tossed it aside in favor of trying to plan how they could be of help in any way possible. The ride was extremely too risky to try and pull themselves out of the cart, especially since neither one had ghost powers like Danny has. So, they had to figure out something else in the meantime.

The hybrid managed to gain ground on their families' tail and the track was almost to the end of the lava pit. Danny's eyes widened and realized there was no way he could save them one at at time…

No, he couldn't afford to risk that chance. He had to stop Freakshow after saving everyone's lives. Picking up even more speed he few right over their heads and turned visible. Calling to Jazz he held out his hands for her to cling to and told the others to grab hold as well. Everyone hugged onto Jazz for dear life as the ghost boy pulled them out of the petrifying ride of their lives. With all his might, he turned them all intangible and flew away from the chaotic roller coaster. Once he set them on the ground, he took a second to catch his breathe before he rushed off to try and save his friends.

"Danny!" Jazz cried in shock, "What about stopping Freakshow? He has unlimited power in his hands!" She gasped.

Danny froze. She was right, Freakshow could put them all in danger again while he was busy, but at the same time Sam and Tucker wee running out of time! He shot a quick glance back at his sister and then to his best friends before looking back at Freakshow, who was glowing with the Reality Gauntlet's quadrupled power. His thoughts raced like crazy, trying to decide what to do and-

"_**DANNY!**_" Sam and Tucker screamed, seeing that they were heading for the final loop and the deadly plunge into the Lava pit.

He spit a few choice words and shot off after them. Freakshow didn't like this and did all he can to stop the boy, smirking as Danny was hit with more than bursts of flames and a few sharp blades. One particular attack knocked him back, but Danny recovered quickly and shot off as fast as his body could handle. Jazz bit her lip and then an idea cam to her, she turned and glared at Freakshow, but gasped when her mother stepped up and began mocking him.

"Do you truly think you are this powerful, Freakshow? With that Reality Gauntlet of yours?" The genius woman spoke up fearlessly.

He glared at Maddie for daring to speak to him like this when she was still at risk of another one of his twisted traps. Jack nodded at his wife's statement.

"Yeah, you barely did anything to a ghost." He scoffed. "The Ghost boy is still flying about!"

Freakshow narrowed his eyes at the married couple, "I am the most powerful man on Earth!"

Jazz shook her head, "Obviously you did not read into its powers' capability. It's still limited, but a ghost can access unlimited power at will."

"So you think your little brother being half ghost is more powerful than me?" He scoffed, "Then, I shall show you how truly powerful I am, I'll be a even more powerful than that brat!"

Freakshow decided to transform himself entirely into an ugly version of a devil crossed a genie type of a ghost and was roughly the size of fifty feet tall giant.

"Thanks for making things easier now, freak!" Maddie whipped out the Fenton Thermos to pull in the villain away from their world.

His eyes widened and he screeched, desperate to escape at all cost, but it was impossible. Jack handed his wife the cap to the ghost entrapment device nodding his head at her as she smiled back charmingly. Jazz, on the other hand, raced up to catch the Reality Gauntlet while it fell from where it was in the air. She quickly put it on, tapped into each of the gemstones' power, and began to use it to restore everything back to the original amusement park. She saw Danny take another hit and go spiraling away, she almost ran after him, but remembered that Sam and Tucker were in danger still and quickly caught them before they met their fiery death. She teleported them to the ground, where everyone stood at a safe distance away from the nightmare of a roller coaster, able to breath easier now.

Danny approached them, having managed to recover yet again and was clutching a few wounds as his rapid healing began to work. He had seen how bravely his human family took action and realized anyone could be a hero by influences, not by genetics or skills alone. He slowly floated down to them and smiled to see everyone was finally safe again. He couldn't bear losing anyone of them.

"And now…" Maddie turned around and glared at the ghost boy, "Where is our son, you ectoplasmic menace!" She demanded as she whipped out her Fenton Wrist Ray on the son she thought she raised.

Danny jumped back and tried to keep his guard up. Jack soon joined up at her side, but Danny wasn't too worried about his poor marksmanship.

"It's me! Danny! Your son!" He shouted desperately.

Jack laughed cruelly, "No son of mine is ghost scum like you!"

Maddie and Jack fired at their son with so much hatred, thinking that something had happened to their 'Danny' and that Phantom disguising himself as a human to replace him. Danny threw up his hands, forming a shield to try and protect himself with, but it didn't help when the weapons were made to work against ghosts, thus his shield shattered and he took a hit in the shoulder. He wailed in pain, jumping back away from their firing range, while he shook with both pain and shock. How could they- they shot him! He whimpered softly and stood up straight once more, trying to put on a brave face as they advanced on him yet again, but someone immediately jumped in between the three, providing an effective shield for Danny.

"Mom; Dad, stop! This _IS_ Danny! He isn't like the other ghosts!" Jazz cried out, her arms spread out to ward off any further attacks.

Maddie huffed, "It is physically impossible for a ghost and a human to co-exist as a single being, Jasmine. Now move so we can remove this ectoplasmic parasite and find out where your brother is."

During all this Sam and Tucker had been fussed over by their parents and finally pulled away from them to give Danny a piece of their mind. How could leave them high and dry like that!? Didn't they matter to him?! Ignoring the glaring contest between the older Fentons, the two teens turned on Danny, ignoring the fact he was injured and bleeding from his trail by fire, literally.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed in disdain, "I can't believe you didn't stop Freakshow, Danny."

Tucker shook his head, "And you didn't even care about saving our lives? Aren't we your best friends?"

"Wh-what!? I was trying! Look at me! I have 2nd degree burns and gashes all over the place from trying to reach you!" Danny yelped out, shocked that they were blatantly ignoring the obvious, or maybe they were finally showing their true colors?

Either way, Danny wanted to make it right, but everything was too overwhelming. He slipped out of his ghost half and back into his human half while his Fenton parents and the others for that matter, could see that both halves can co-exist, he was a hybrid between the two living and non-living species. The teenager never thought they would hate him for being something so different.

"I'm still your son, mom! Dad, I'm half ghost, but I'm still me! I'm still human too!" He tried to beg of them to see it this way. "Come on, Sam; Tuck? A little help here please?"

Jazz nodded, "He's right, he's still Danny. I assumed the ghost portal made him this way. And even then the ghost portal would have never existed without Danny's accident." She stood her ground.

Tucker scoffed, "Yeah, and I can't believe he didn't care about us!"

Danny jerked his head, "I do care about you guys!" His arms flailing out, hissing when he jarred his busted shoulder.

Sam disagreed, "Oh? Then, why didn't you try to hurry up and save us? Or least stop Freakshow first and then save us? Oh, that's right, you care about your family more than us or the world!"

The Goth looked away furiously at his behavior during their mission. After all they have been through, all the time and effort they put in and she felt like nothing they did was worth his time.

"I'm glad we could count on a professional. Let's face it Danny, you're just a sidekick. You don't even know what you're doing or how to think quickly." Tucker commented.

"You foolishly endangered all of us! How could be so careless?!" Shouted Sam's mother as Tucker's parents grumbled about never liking Danny to begin with, say he was bad news and this just proved them right.

Everyone was staring at him with heavy death glares and hatred and Danny couldn't find the proper words to help himself out of this situation. Everything he said so far seemed to go in one ear and out the other or as if he never said a word to begin with! He felt his throat tighten up as tears began to burn at the back of his eyes. His friends and family were turning against him and now he'd lose his home! What was he going to do now?

His thoughts then reminded him of what his biological parents had said when he was old enough to understand the complexity of his birth and why he had four parents, "_You're always welcome to come home, my little ice flower. You do not have to stay in this world, you always have a __choice__. Always._"

He came out of his thoughts, he always had the choice and now it seemed he would have to make it a lot sooner than he originally thought. No one was pleased nor seemed to be accepting him for being this way. He appreciated how Jazz was being supportive, defending him in every way she could, and only to the best that she could. He came out of his thoughts at Jazz's shout and looked up to see what was about to happen.

"He's only sixteen! At his age, he should be having fun and not stressing out on being some Town Hero or even getting involved in this ghost fighting business! Is that what you two really have to say to him!?" Jazz gasped at his now former best friends, "And I can't believe you, mom and dad! Danny is your son and you're rejecting him because he's half ghost?"

"All ghosts are evil, sweetie and he is one of them-" Maddie began in her sweet tone of voice, but was cut off by Jazz's outburst.

"-No! You do not have proof to back that up. Danny is _not_ evil! I mean, even Box Ghost isn't evil, he's just an annoying ghost who is obsess with boxes! Ember isn't evil, she just wants the attention to feel powerful! The truly evil ones are the ones who try to destroy humanity or enslave both worlds! I refuse to believe that you-"

"-They're right, Jazz…" Danny finally spoke up.

Everyone jerked their heads in the Halfa's direction, confused as to why he would support their parents argument.

"But…but, Danny, you're not evil." Jazz whispered.

His head shook, "No, not that. They're right, I'm not their son..." He slowly stepped back, "I'm sorry I failed you all." He glanced to the opposite side of the roller coaster to see a portal slowly forming, "I honestly tried my best to fight and save everyone, but in the end…" His lips quivered and he swallowed thickly around the knot in his throat before he held up a hand and smiled sadly as tears fell from his eyes, "You can come with me, Jazz, somewhere far from here or you can stay with them. It's your choice, sis, but know that no matter what I love you with my whole heart."

Danny didn't move, but he was very aware of the portal leading to his home, waiting patiently for him. He waited for Jazz to have her say before he could regret not giving her that chance.

"I-I…where to, Danny?" she asked softly, confused and a bit scared for Danny's mental health at this moment.

Danny directed his gaze to the portal and picturing his home. His real parents were waiting for him with open arms to hug him with all of their essence.

"I promise that if you come, everything will be answered in time," He assured her, as his father often would say.

Jazz blinked and saw how focused her little brother was. This made her breath easier, so he wasn't going to kill himself off, that was good. Everyone else was too upset to even think or understand what was going on. Jack and Maddie were shouting and demanding that Jazz get away from him and that they answer them as Sam and Tucker stared gobsmacked still from Danny admitting to not being Danny Fenton. The other parents were confused and frustrated, trying to make sense of all this. While this happened, Jazz walked up to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, little brother." She said, smiling softly at him.

Danny's face lit up and he smiled at her while he held onto her hand. Floating into the air for a moment before quickly, flying them to the portal that led to the home he knew like he knew as well as his own name. This shocked everyone and seemed to be the slap that Sam and Tucker needed as they watched the two disappear. Shaking off their shock, the pair ran after, regretting that they had said those things to him when they hadn't meant any of it. But the portal closed on them before they could even reach him.

"Danny! Come back! We're sorry! We were upset! We let our emotions cloud our judgment! We didn't mean to!" The two tried, but nothing changed. Jazz and Danny weren't coming back...

* * *

Danny and Jazz stepped into a different location. For Jazz ,it was a lot to witness, and adjust to. Danny smiled at her as Dan walked over to hug his dear son. Clockwork did the same and Danny felt much at peace, nestled between his mother and father. And then the tears came again, he feared he had truly messed up and they would be furious with him.

"I'm sorry…I tried and I-I-" He began.

His father hushed him, "It's not your fault, my little ice flower. I told I could not intervene, but you know you are always welcome to come home."

Danny sniffled, "Jazz," He turned to her, "There's more to this than you realize."

Dan grinned, "You know, I always wanted a girl too. What do you think, Clocky?"

Clockwork looked away as he turned a bit purple around the cheeks, coughing into his fist to hid his flustered state, muttering about his mate's petnames for him. Danny tried to stifle his laughter as Dan grinned widely, having always loved to embarrass his lover.

"I suppose we cannot change their sibling roles, so do think wisely, Dan."

Dan smirked, "To me, it is a yes. Danny, you can show her all the guest rooms and let her pick a room she wants."

"After I take us to another place to keep us all protected, that is." Clockwork stated.

The Master of Time then triggered a unique portal with his staff and Jazz watched in awed fascination as it began to form and solidify. She had no clue what was going on, but she trusted Danny. Danny trusted his sister to help him and in turn he made her feel safe. After all, she was still wearing that Reality Gauntlet while its power was now dormant. Jazz has several questions, but she knew her little brother wasn't going to break that kind of a promise. He would answer them in time as he had promised. When they were all ready, they stepped into the portal and into a completely new beginning...


	5. So much for Normalcy

Rye: Wow, it seems this story's very popular!

Betty: Agreed! I didn't think the last chapter was that serious for everyone. Let's keep it up on our story, Rye!

Danny: Well onto this chapter's warnings!

Warnings: Time skipping 1-2 years, AU/Verse Ghosts, this means that Ember and Crew will show up in the TT Verse as humans with their ghostly powers, OCs, both good and evil.

Betty: I hope Danny's happy for the chapter's warning now. So…

Rye: Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

The night was calm as Danny flew over Jump City. It's been a couple of years now, since they moved here. His parents opened up a boarding school for those who were in need of others like them, regardless of species, powers, or even dimension. He made a couple of friends during his time here. Emma O'Riley, the daughter of a Pryo and Siren, and Conner Reaver, the son of a world famous Hunter and a Technopath. Over the last year or so, Timeless Academy became famous among heroes: Human, alien, and hybrid/mutant alike. Many came and went, the massive estate he called home was a boarding house, hostel, and home to many. His dad believed in teaching them all they needed to know and let them decide where fate took them.

Jazz seemed to love it, taking on the big sister roll for many of the younger children and teens, giving them advice and even teaching a few classes with his mom. Surprisingly, she took the news of Danny not being her biological brother pretty well after she got over her shock and listened to Dan and Clockwork explain to her how they did it and why. Even Danny hadn't known that part, but that only made him love his parents that much more. He's never met the Observants, and hoped he never had to, and already he had a great dislike of them. Jazz then recalled all the parts of their childhood, that always seemed off and now it made sense. After they talked, Danny said she could return home if she didn't want to stay with them and didn't love him like before. She shocked him by slapping him upside the head and then hugging him, reminding him that she came with him because she loved him, that she would do anything to make him happy and it would never change no matter what.

He smiled softly as he landed on a roof, turning back into his human form and walking out of the shadows to see his mom, Jazz and a group of the older teens/young adults. He ran over to them and stood next to his mother, the pair looked like twins minus the eye color and the fact that Danny was shorter and more effeminate, though Clockwork out classed both of them in height and build. Dan smiled and pulled Danny into a tight hug, cooing about his pretty baby and promising much pain and suffering for anyone who dared to date him. Danny sighed and just let his mother cling and coddle him, it was easier dealing with him that way.

"Right class, today we are going on Free Run, also known as Parkour. Now the reason we are here in Downtown Jump city is because most of you have an increased stamina, strength and speed. Also, many of you can fly and the rest of you are, though human too, grounded fighters, this will test you and you need not worry. I allowed you to keep your items and a few weapons to aid you in this run. Also, Jazzy will catch you with the RG if anything happens. I want us to keep in a tight group, but still give each other space enough to move quickly." Dan began, suddenly serious and releasing Danny.

"Mr. Fonte? What about Danny?" Conner asked. "He's as human as you are..."

Dan chuckled at the naive child, he was centuries old, having been born similarly to Danny. His father Pariah Dark, took over the human realm once and took many human women as his concubines and only one of them got pregnant, he was born a few months later, his mother dying in a surprise attack and forcing her body to birth him right away. Normally an infant would die with the mother, but because he was a hybrid between the living and the dead, he survived and was taken into hiding by his father's most trusted knight, Fright. He grew up between worlds like Danny, though not as sheltered or protected. He met Clockwork sometime after his father was captured and sealed away by the Observants, the Master of Time having been sent to assassinate him, but instead taking him as a mate. Shaking his head of his wandering thoughts, he smiled at his students and told them to shut their traps and listen up.

Danny wondered why his mom looked like he was thinking of something painful, even if his facial expressions rarely changed from that manic grin or his usual serious expression when he wasn't being silly. He didn't question it though, there were things even he didn't know about his parents and chose not pry, when it was time to learn about it, they would tell him. He snapped out of his thoughts as his mother gave the students the go ahead and he and Jazz raced along with them, keeping a steady pace as they leapt from one roof to the other, a few nearly missing, but quickly recovering by using a weapon or two, a few stopping to help up their classmates. Dan smiled as he raced along the group, keeping a head count and listening as the students complained or joked around.

"Hey, Danny!"

"Yea?"

"Your mom's pretty insane... Does he suffer Schizophrenia or something?" Conner asked, chuckling as Dan came up between then, turning backwards as he leapt backwards over the gap and landing on the other roof and smiled.

"You're just jealous that Danny has me as a fun mommy!" He grinned.

Danny chuckled and landed beside him, both catching Jazz as she leaps at them. Jazz smiled and they nodded, keeping up with the group and giving pointer as they went. Parkour was one of Dan's favorite forms of exercise, it worked all parts of the body and forced you to think on your feet as well as test your endurance and stamina. These weekly runs were a form of test: he'd make them run a certain distance and at a certain level of difficulty, he did not play favorites and he was a firm believer of being as strong as your weakest link. He was harsh, but supportive, giving useful critiques and pointers so that next time they did better.

Danny chuckled softly as he watched Emma preform a few cartwheels, flips and a backhand spring onto the next roof as Conner jumped the gap like it was a hurtle, landing and rolling away when he lost his footing. It was going fine until Danny's Ghost sense went off, the blue mist escaping and he stopped.

"Danny-"

They all turned when a distant building suddenly explodes and Danny gasps seeing that demented Collector fleeing at them, Jump's version of Box Ghost crossed with Skulker had no qualms about killing anyone and it seemed the ghost was back for round two. Danny growled, recalling their first encounter. He had been out, doing some shopping for home when he suddenly appeared, terrorizing the people. Danny didn't have time to react when he was suddenly encased in a box and unable to escape. It seemed Collector could sense that Danny was a hybrid and claimed he was to be added to his collection. That didn't bode well for the Halfa. He considered transforming, but was released when Collector was attacked by green energy disks. He heard a shout before it was an all-out brawl in the streets. One of the newcomers stood between him and the Collector and it ticked him off, he stood up and shouted for them to stop, the blue haired ghost took advantage of the pause and charged Danny, who calmly whipped out a thermos and uncapped it, a bluish green netting pulling him into the seemingly normal soup can.

He remembered shaking the thermos for the hell of it, ranting in French and in Irish about stupid ghosts always ruining his moments of peace before he stopped. The others stared at him and he screamed, pointing behind them. Turning invisible, he flew off when they looked to see what he was pointing at. Needless to say, Danny was not pleased being thrust back into the Hero seat again. Coming out of his thoughts, he dodged Collector and pulled out a small pistol that hummed to life and fired an anti-ectoblast at him, hitting him in the back as Dan pulled out a crystal ball and tossed it into the air, chanting a spell it opened into a portal and sucked the insane ghost in, said being trying to grab Emma, but Jazz delivered a powerful kick to his face and sent him into the portal as it snapped shut and the orb fell into Dan's hand and he smiled before shaking it. A high pitched voice echoing from its confines about an earthquake.

"Whoa... Fonte-O'Hare has skills..." Conner whistled as Danny blushed.

"That's nothing to be impressed about, Conner..." Danny shied away from the praise as Dan shook his head.

"But he is right, Danny, you kept your cool and were quick to react to the danger... Even the most skilled of warriors can't do that." Dan smiled as he put the orb into his pocket, reminding himself to give it to Clockwork when they got home. "This is why we teach you what we do... What you choose to do with these skills is up to you. Whether it be good, bad, or behind the scenes."

Danny smiled as the others nodded, still impressed with Danny's sharp intuition. Jazz walked over to him and hugged her brother, saying she was proud of him for not letting the past prevent him from doing his job. He only smiled at her and held her tighter before Dan clapped his hands, demanding everyone's attention once more and restarting the run. They had moved from the taller Buildings of the Corporate Business to the shorter ones of Hotels, Clubs, department stores and more. Everyone was spread out a bit more, grappling hooks, climbing claws and other items were used as the few that could fly were allowed to use it only a little bit, as means to help a teammate or two across larger gaps. Danny was standing on a ledge watching Conner and Jazz help a set of twins, Becky and Bethany, climb onto the neon light studded billboard. The pair kicking their feet in vain, as they struggled to climb up.

He chuckled and turned away from the bright lights to take a quieter path to the rendezvous point, but he suddenly tensed, his Ghost sense wasn't going off, though he still had the chill of danger being near. He looked around, trying to see what was there, when he was suddenly knocked to the ground and pinned down.

"Finally, I've found you again, boy..." The man chuckled, his voice was low and had a bit of melodic tone to it as if the man was constantly talking in sing-song, it was both soothing and infuriating. "Did you think you could hide from me forever, child? I think not... You see, if you hadn't come out tonight, I might have had to hurt those friends of yours... You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Danny snapped his knee up, hitting him in the gut before he thrust him back with both feet, rolling up and into a fighting stance as he recovered and stood up, chuckling, rubbing his stomach.

"A strong young man, excellent... You'll flourish under my tutelage..." He rushed forward, a special baton he made just for the boy in hand, but before he could touch Danny, someone suddenly appeared between then and the scream that followed sent dread running through the veins of all those who heard it.

Dan collapsed when the man stepped back, his body racked with pain as jolts of electricity raced through him, lighting his nerve endings on fire. Danny rushed to his sided, trying to help his mom, but it didn't look like he could do much. He stood up slowly as the others came rushing, Jazz taking his place beside Dan and trying her best to sooth the pain away. Danny, on the other hand, had his head bowed, mouth pulled into a deep snarl as his hands shook at his sides, an eerie wind picking up his growing hair as his eyes flickered between blue and green, sometimes teal. The man only chuckled as he watched the boy move towards him, not at all aware of the fury about to be unleashed on him and the entire city.

"Serves you right, fool... You shouldn't have gotten in my way..." He crossed his arms and laughed again, smirking as he watched Danny walk toward him. "At least you are smarter than my last apprentice... You're coming to me willingly, I had to threaten my last one by planting bombs in his friends bloodstream, but the little shit tricked me and managed to hack the bombs..."

"Sounds to me like you're an idiot... seeing as I'm not going to surrender to you... But I will teach you not to hurt my..." Danny chocked on his rage, the air becoming cold closest to him but not the further away from him. "What do you want with me anyway... I've never seen you before nor do I care to know how you know me..."

"That's simple, my dear boy-"

"I'm not your boy..."

"I saw you and him, that girl beside him and that other man step out of that portal... And I saw how you three used your powers... I've never seen anything like them and wish to train you to use them for my cause... I'm not a terrible person, I only wish to create a world of perfect order and obedience... You can help me build it-"

"No." Danny lunged then, rushing at the man, almost a hair's breath away from transforming and beating him to a pulp when familiar green energy disks hit the man and Danny hit the brakes as the teen s from last time showed up.

"Titans! GO!" Called the young man clad in red, yellow and black. Danny blushed, recalling this was the same young man from the last time, though he's grown up in the last year, almost two. "Hey, you alright?"

"... I'm fine..." Danny stood tall and walked away, the other rubbing the back of his head, unsure of how to react to Danny's cold behavior.

Danny, on the other hand, was helping Emma get his mom back on his feet, the older Halfa almost completely dead weight from the nasty shock he suffered. Once they were sure they had the older male, they quickly began to head for the roof exist. But, Conner jumped before them as both he and Jazz threw up a shield, him using a special gadget he made while Jazz used the Reality Gauntlet to bend and warp the roof into a shield as well as a few more people dressed in the same black and orange ninja like suit appeared.

"Danny..." Dan groaned, standing up on his own two feet.

The younger ebony haired male nods and Dan smirks as he moves Emma away, standing on his own two feet and taking a deep breath just as Conner and Jazz drop their shield, firing a beam of ecto-energy at the goons, blowing them to pieces.

"Robots?" Danny murmured before he slipped through the floor, his mother ordering everyone scatter and return home as well as to take out as many robots as they could. It's been a while since he had to do this, but the familiar spark within his core made him smile. The two familiar white rings formed at his center and split the opposite direction, replacing his jeans, sneakers, and T-shirt with skin tight black pants that had buckles dangling from them, a black hoodie with a deep aqua teal inner lining covered his upper half as his hands were covered in black and white gloves, his white combat boots were steel toed, and outfitted with a few of his own personal inventions.

Smirking, he pulled hair into a ponytail and tossed his hood up, so all that could be seen was his mouth. Floating back up through the roof, he turned his head sharply so he could fire two ecto beams from his eyes, destroying three more robots before he dove at them, his fist connecting with one's face, snapping the head off in one go, the circuits sparking like crazy before he rammed his hand into the torso and yanking on a few wires, made the robot spazz in his hold and attack its fellow Mechs.

Dan smirked as his son set to work, dismantling the robots as the few students that lingers stared in awe of the newcomer. Jazz nodded to her adoptive father and pulled off the gauntlet, pulling out a pair of bracelets that activated into a power suit, she charged at the remaining bots and destroyed them one after another. The Titans stood stunned, eyes wide and curious before they gasped in shock and horror, snapping back into action instantly when the Original Orange and Black man jumped the black clad teen, hitting him with the baton and even holding a Taser to his neck. The dueled electric shocks ripped a pained scream from the teen before he fell, but unfortunately, he fell over the edge of the building to the streets below.

"PHANTOM!?" Jazz screamed, ready to go after her baby brother, but the man had more of his goons get in the way. "DAMN!"

Dan stood frozen, tears falling from his eyes before they bled red and twin black and white rings passed over his form, his tanned skin turning a pale blue color as his black hair turned white and moved about as if they were breathing flames, his black and white suit hugged his tall built frame like a glove. He took a deep breath that his dead lungs didn't need and let it out in a devastating Wail. Jazz groaned as she covered her ears, crying out when her brain felt like it would burst from her skull. Conner grabbed her as Emma ushered them into a portal that appeared as the sky above clouded over and it began to rain liquid fire.

Everyone who, still stood there or had been outside quickly fled upon seeing the 'rain' set buildings and cars alike on fire. The man staggered back, holding his ears before he frowned, his mask cracking under the pressure of the Wail. Cursing, he was forced to flee, leaving behind his prize. But before he could escape completely, he was faced with the Teen Titans in a last ditch effort to finally capture him and unmask him.

"Slade!" Robin bellowed out, though it was drowned out by the Pyro's deadly Wail.

"Sorry, Robin... I don't have time to play right now..." Slade chuckled and kicked the human teen off the roof, quickly trapping the shapeshifter in a steel net, grabbing the Alien Princess and smashing her into the Demon Princess before he placed a chip into the cyborg teen that had a virus, nothing high tech, but enough to shut the teen down for a while. "See you around... Titans."

With that, Slade vanished into the night as the Wail began to die out. Robin hung from the side of the building by his grappling hook, barely able to see what happened. All he knew was that there were a few flashes of light before the once liquid fire turned into normal water and began putting out the fires. He hissed in pain when the cool liquid landed on his skin, but he quickly forgot about those when he recalled the teen that Slade brutally attacked. With a few quick maneuvers, skills born from years as an acrobat and under Batman's intense training, he managed to land safely on the ground, stepping around the puddles of water, unsure which ones were cool and which ones were still flaming hot.

He looked around and found a body lying in a crater, bruised and battered, the teen dressed in normal civilian clothes, but Robin recalled this teen escaping with the others unless that had been a trick. Regardless, he carefully removed his cape and wrapped it over the smaller teen, picking him up, he began making his way home, pulling out his communicator to inform the others to head back and for them to get treatment and rest. As he walked, Robin couldn't help but wonder.

_'Who are you and why is Slade after you?'_


	6. I'm Phantom

**Betty: I really hope I didn't kill Rye's Grammar Nazi…I almost did last time…but the story still lives! Can anyone bring Rye's grammar Nazi back to life?**

**Rye: That's what Fairies are for... *uses a fairy jar on my Grammar Nazi, smiling when she wakes up and sighs***

**GNR: Again? You're torturing me?!**

**Warning: Minor Robanny ahead! Language and possible confusion.**

**Rye: That's about it. If we missed anything, sorry!**

**Betty: Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sleep; the bodies internal coping mechanism with pain and severe trauma. Danny always found sleep to be the best way to heal his body without the aid of medicine and medical treatment. He was able to allow his body to rest and heal at its own pace, it also helped to stabilize core. Danny's body recognized the material it was laid out on, the soft, yet firm mattress and the slightly bent form of it told him he was in a hospital bed and thus he subconsciously assumed he was safely tucked away in the med wing at home. Faintly picking up the soft humming and the steady beeping pattern of the machines within the room, he relaxed further into REM sleep, his body relaxing the only way it knew how as his mind went blank once more.

Unknown to Danny, he wasn't really home, though he was in a med wing. The Teen Titans' Med wing that is and keeping watch over him for the time being was their leader, Robin. Said Titan was checking the machines that were placed next to Danny's bed, reading the heart rate, breathing level, body temperature, and some other vitals, keeping a record of any and all changes no matter how subtle they were. Robin had placed Danny into the ICU ward of the Med wing upon arriving back at the Tower and got him set up on the machines. But when he expected to hear the normal hums and beeps of the devices, he nearly panicked when the heart monitor said that Danny was flat lining. Though upon further inspection and the use of a stethoscope, he quickly realized that the teenager's health was highly unusual. After a bit if tinkering and adjustments he finally got the machines to record the other male's vitals more accurately. Though this left him with too many questions and theories on the teen.

He wondered how this kid would benefit his archenemy and how dangerous this might be in the near future as well as the distant future. Robin had rarely left the boy's side since he brought him in, fearing that Slade might make another attempt to gather this particular person. He shook his head, '_Slade knows something about you and we do not know what we are risking this time. It'll be another situation like with Raven's birthday and her father taking over the world. But this time, there's no way we would let the world fall again._' He thought.

The Titans' leader checked the monitor, evaluating the new data every five minutes, and writing it down. Occasionally stepping out to check on the other Titans, who were all curious and a bit eager to meet the boy. For another good four hours, he was deep in sleep with Robin's silent vigil as his only company. Danny moaned as he felt his consciousness grasping everything around him, and pitching his surroundings to his slowly awakening senses. The scent was slightly different, it wasn't the usual mixing pot of scents that lingered around the school from the mixed species that he was use to. It smelt too human. Frowning, he stretched his senses out further, trying to feel out the room he was in. It couldn't have matched to his sister's bedroom, hers was an almost exact replica of his own room, and he could tell slightly by the size. It was an unusual size; his room was three times bigger than this one. He could pick up the sounds around him, the rain dripping on the window, a 'Breather,' as he recalled a few bitter ghosts call the living, in the room, and some voices from another floor. It took a nanosecond to realize this wasn't his home and he was located elsewhere. Did his mother carry him over to the hospital?

No…his father would have been involved, so would Jazz. None of the voices were familiar to him and his eyes snapped opened instantly. He saw a figure clad in red with yellow and black out the corner of his eye and it startled him. His heartbeat rapidly increasing from the scare caused the machine to beep faster and ultimately alerting the other. He grew worried and began to panic. Oh godx, did he mess up the time stream?! Was this an alternate timeline!? Where was his parents and Jazz- Oh gods did the Observants find out!? He needed to-

"WHOA! Cam down, kid! Easy, breathe, come on just breath... you're safe, no need to worry..." The leader coaxed, rubbing Danny's back with one hand as he pressed the other to the pale teen's face, trying to get him to focus on him and not whatever was plaguing his mind.

Danny jerked his head up to make eye contact with the hero and yet that failed due to the mask. He didn't want to be rude right now, but he had other things to worry about, but first he needed to clear his mind and try to calm his heart and breathing again.

"I have to go home." Danny stated, moving to get out of bed.

Robin shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you're at risk-"

"-I'm fine." Danny cut in curtly, his body already to go and no lingering negative effects.

Danny tried to get up, but Robin pushed down on his chest to keep him lying still on the bed. The Halfa wouldn't lay still and kept trying to get up without giving away his secret seeing as he doesn't know who these people are and how much they know about him. If he could play human long enough to get the heck out of there and hide somewhere in the city, he'd be able to fly home where he was safe and sound with his family. Growling, he wiggled a bit, still trying to get up, but the masked teen was stronger than him and able to keep him pinned him down. Robin didn't have to put any effort to keep him there, due to the fact he can carry a six-hundred pound bear. He totally blames his mentor and a few of his colleagues for that one.

"I'm not referring to your health… I noticed you're healing naturally fast, well faster than a human that is. I'm not too concerned about that, but what is concerning me is Slade. And what he wants with you."

"Who?" Danny gave up on trying to get up, embarrassed that he wasn't stronger than the other teen.

Robin didn't move his hands, not about to give the boy any chances to leave, "He was the one with full face black and orange mask. He probably wants you to be on his side or help him succeed with his plans of dominating the world."

"Oh," The Halfa's shoulders dropped, "Him. He never gave me his name, then again, what villain ever does?" He shrugged, a scowl crossing his face as he finally had a name to match the face of the prick that attacked them.

The leader slowly removed his hand, cautious of the other's movements, "He's the type that wants you to ask or earn the right to find out." He crossed his arms, sighing. "I'm afraid we will have to put you under watch until we stop Slade's plans."

Danny frowned, "But I have to be home! My parents will freak out!"

"And he probably knows where you live, he likes to stalk his targets. Makes sure he knows every aspect of your life and all who are involved in it. He'll get to you one way or another."

"He said he doesn't know where I had come from, but he would have lured me out by killing or hurting my friends while they were out..." Danny murmured, bowing his head as his mind conjured unwanted images of his few friends and family being tortured or killed.

Robin nodded, "He tends to do that. Still, he may have been watching and we have to watch out for you now, kid."

Danny had no idea why he was being forced to stay with the Titans. Why wasn't his dad picking him up? Or at the very least, tell his mom where he passed out at and prevent the Titans from taking him into custody, even if it was temporarily. He was officially doomed since he was entirely on his own, but he was grateful his mother made sure he was prepared to handle certain events like this. Well, not exactly like this, but a similar idea around it.

"I'm not a kid."

"Sorry, I tried to find out who you are, but you have no file." Robin sympathy smiled at him.

The halfa sighed mentally to the fact he has to cover up, "…what do you know so far about me?"

Danny knew how intelligent Robin is and he was very advance in finding most things. By now, Robin must have already seen his blood and witnessed something phenomenal; after all how many Halfas were there in the known universes? And Danny's heard of this young hero. Robin was trained and skilled in the detective field; having advance critical thinking skills, and highly trained in psychological analysis as well as recognition, not to mention his high IQ for someone around his age. Danny knew he couldn't exactly hide _everything_ about himself due to the subtly of his body language or the tone of his voice. The slightest thing could give him away and the leader of the Teen Titans wasn't someone to mess around with.

"Well, I can safely assume that you have some sort of power, well trained seeing how well you managed to control them, and you are experienced with your powers, my guess would have to be from the time you were born." Robin listed off his summary, Danny impressed with how well he hit the nail, though not fully on the head. "All of this points to the fact that you are quite possibly something I've never come across before, and due to results on your blood tests, plus your fast healing ability, proves that you are either an alien or a different species all together, though you appear human. You even have a backup identity, but you are not wearing anything on yourself that would trigger this transformation."

Danny froze his emotions, replaying what the hero has summed up, and accepted some of the idea. He knew he had to be careful, yet, avoid stalling his time. He had to act natural.

"I can see why someone favored you as an apprentice and you just proved their point." Danny declared, subtly hinting that Robin was definitely correct on most of this.

Said teen smirked, "Don't you slip your way out of this, kid. We have a tight security on you."

Danny crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, "You're reading into it too much, Mr. Detective."

"Ah, typical response."

"Don't sass me, _Robin_."

He chuckled, "You sound like you grew up with psychologists."

"You do not even know what my life is like or what I grew up in. Now, explain the tight security on me." Danny didn't move his eyes off the leader's face, seeing as he couldn't make direct eye contact.

Robin reached out and picked up the boy's wrist to show him. There was a light metallic band around his wrist and it held a number combination to unlock it. The Halfa frowned, much to his disappointment, and seeing how the machine could be monitored. It meant that he needed to be careful, especially he was at risk exposing the location of his home.

"Okay, that says it all. So, I'm being babysat by all of you?"

"You're free to pick who can look after you, but you cannot get yourself out of this until we stop Slade after you." The leader insisted.

Danny wasn't going to get a break was he? He wasn't too sure, but all he could do now was grin and bear with it for now. He sighed.

"May I at least call my parents? I'm sure they're worried about me as it is." The teenager tried to find any real eye contact, but kept looking at his face anyway.

Robin slipped something out of his utility belt and handed it to the boy, "This will prevent any pin numbers from being tracked down to any location for calling anywhere you go. It makes tracking phone calls that much harder."

Danny knew he couldn't fake it with that claim on the phone, but then again, he never needed a phone to reach his parents. Always knowing how to get there no matter the location, but he couldn't risk going home until this whole 'Slade's after you' business was over or he'd risk being tracked down, literally.

"Thanks…but may I call them alone?" The Halfa carefully did not overestimate his curious emotion.

Robin watched the Halfa, not knowing what to expect, and thought this thoroughly, playing out any and all possible scenarios and outcomes about this being a trick. Silently, he turned and headed over to the window, setting up the security and the alarm. Danny assumed that he was being careful to prevent any escape attempts, he even noticed the air vent wasn't an option, nor was using his powers, and that meant he could only leave by walking out of the door. And being tracked down made escape seem to be impossible at the moment. He had no other choice.

"You have two minutes with the phone." Robin offered.

Danny mentally told himself an hour, probably, and Robin wouldn't even notice. He nodded thankful for having this chance to call home as Robin walked over to the door, yet, stood in front of it to block the boy's chance to escape at all. Danny pretended to talk on the phone to keep things natural.

"Oh, hi mom, yes, I'm fine. I'm not in harm's way or anyone kidnapping me. No, I won't be home for a few days or weeks. I'm under watch-" He rambled on, hoping his dad would come in any second.

Which, he was correct. The time froze, no one moved at all, breathed, or a single sound to exist in such harmony. The boy's sense went off and signaled someone specifically.

"Your mother is going to have my head for this." His father commented as he appeared in his timely fashion, no pun intended.

Danny chuckled, "Dad, tell mom I'm fine. I just…got myself stuck into a new situation." His eyes trailed over to where Robin's back up against the door.

Clockwork nodded, "I know, my little ice flower."

The Halfa hopped off the bed and hugged his father, "Couldn't you get me out of this? Or at least grabbed me before Robin did?"

The Master of Time sighed, signaling his son that he could not interfere, and this meant not a single help nor escape from this. His arms wrapped around his dear son and he kissed his temple.

"I am afraid I cannot interfere with this one. However, this will give you another chance and I trust you in what you do. Your mother and I have done our very best to prepare you everything ahead of you."

Danny pouted, "I want to go home, I don't want to be around these heroes. I guess I don't have much of a choice…is it safe to reveal my secret, though?"

"I trust you, Daniel Fonte-O'hare." Clockwork smiled down at the blue eye child.

The Halfa accepted the answer and assumed he had a choice. His dad would only pull him out of the timeline for an emergency, or Observants will grow suspicious of his parents. They are still not aware of the fact that he was Clockwork's and Dan's child, nor were they aware of Jazz now being a part of the family, let alone the fact that she had been adopted into a different family.

"Alright, tell mom I said I love you and I'm fine, same to Jazzy." Danny told him.

The master of time tightly hugged his son, "I will, my little flower."

He hugged his dad back and embraced their love, never knowing when he would return home after this, and that this could be the last time he would stay in this city.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, dad," Danny smiled at his father.

The Halfa went back to his bed, held up the phone, and repeated what he said last. His dad restored the time, everything flowing back to normality, and completely unaware. Robin would never suspect a thing or realize how much time had really passed.

"-under watch. I know, I know…oh, mom! Please! I will take care of that! Yes, thank you. I love you too and bye." He faked it, but it was safer this way.

Robin walked back over to the bed as he witnessed the boy ending the conversation. Danny returned the phone back to the hero and waited.

"The others are interested in meeting you, kid." The hero pointed out.

In the back of Danny's mind, he knew his dad trusted him and he was capable of making his own decisions. He wouldn't repeat the same mistakes he dealt with the first time. No, this time things will be different and he nodded.

"Of course," He inwardly rolled his eyes, "I don't want them to think you are obsessed with me or something."

"Nah, they know I will figure everything out, it's only a matter of time. It's Slade; we're working on finding out his identity." Robin nodded.

"I guess you won't be having a hard time solving me, since I'm practically invading your home." He sighed, "But, can I at least get out of this bed?" He frowned.

Robin noticed the boy's frowning and finding it impossible to resist. His mind randomly lost, wondering what makes this boy so special…

"Yes, but let me take care of the machine so it doesn't go off." The former sidekick headed over to the machine to adjust things to automatically shut off.

Danny smiled, feeling less restricted, and knowing he would be free to walk around at least a little.

"So," Robin smirked, "What made you change your mind about letting me know about you, kid?"

Danny groaned and lifted his hand to do the finger counting, "One," His index appeared, "I don't like being called a kid." The middle finger joined the index finger, "Two, the bunch of you are heroes and want to know who you're dealing with." His thumb lifted up, "And three, I don't want a detective/hero pestering me to no ends, so I might as well choose the lesser of all evils and just deal with being babysat."

Robin chuckled, "Smart, I'll give you credit for that."

"My mother didn't raise a fool," Which is true, Dan would not have approved of his only child being a C minus student or slacker on anything, "I'm…Phantom." Danny admitted difficultly.

The hero shifted his head, not understanding the name as much, and waited to see the kid's explanation for this.

"Who?"

The halfa chuckled, "I'm…not exactly into the whole public hero thing. I prefer to be behind the senses, or not involved at all... Very few and rare people know who I am. Would you like to see how I look like as a Phantom?"

Robin was eager to say yes, but he held back. He didn't want to jinx it too soon. He knew from personal experiences the pain and trouble of someone finding out his secret identity. But he couldn't help it. he wished to act more like a little kid at Christmas time. He grinned ear to ear, waiting to see how this kid or 'Phantom' fits in. His thoughts ran through some ideas why Phantom called himself that.

Danny was enjoying Robin's reaction, he knew how heroes easily accept each other without judgment. Especially to the fact, Robin lives with four other members of the team. Everything grew weirder, but it's a natural chaos to the city of Jump apparently.

"Alright, I can't promise much for familiarity; I'm pretty sure this will be strange for you. Just deal with it." Danny climbed off the bed and stood up to level with Robin.

The halfa noticed he was a couple inches shorter than Robin. Danny never gets the point of his life; everyone's was taller and bigger than he was, and it's difficult to deal with the reality like this. Robin, on the other hand, was eagerly waiting, eyes focused on observing everything in front of him at this very moment.

Danny closed his eyes, relaxing his breathing as he felt that all too familiar tingle in his core before it sparked to life, forming a ring in his center. The white ring split in two, traveling away from each other, revealing his half ghost. Robin's eyes widened behind the domino mask. He awed at the very sight of seeing the other side of Danny. The glow fascinated him the most, some sort of white angelic-like glow. He observed how different this kid was to Phantom. Their looks, eyes, hair, and clothes were much, much, much different than he had imagined.

"I'm Phantom, same person, just different looks." Danny stated.

Robin was rather speechless, his mind ran through millions of questions, and found himself having a challenge to start a simple question. Yet, there is one question that comes to his mind…

"What are you?" He whispered.


	7. Lack of trust

Danny considered the question carefully, lying wasn't an option. For one, he was a terrible liar, he only got lucky with Jack and Maddie because they were idiots; Two, Robin had an IQ level that out matched both Jazz and Tucker's; And three, he didn't want to tell them something and have them figure it out. Telling the truth wasn't an option either. His eyes narrowed as his face darkened, unintentionally telling Robin that the question was a sore subject because it brought up that heart crushing betrayal from his so-called best friends. Even now it hurt him to think how before Freakshow crashed the party at school, Sam and Tucker wanted absolutely nothing to do with ghosts and then suddenly they were experts on how to handle situation and had the nerve to call him an amateur and a sidekick to his Foster parents!

Shaking his head, he sighed and looked at Robin with a look that clearly said not to pry where he wasn't wanted as he spoke, "I'm not an alien, but I am also not fully human. Just know that should I ever require medical attention to not set the machines to a normal person's read outs or else you'll end up freaking out when they go haywire."

Robin already figured that out when he thought the boy was dead. But never the less, he nodded his head as Danny sighed and transformed back, moaning a bit as he got dizzy. Robin quickly steadied him, watching him carefully for any signs that he was still ill or hurt.

"I'm fine... I shouldn't transform so soon after just recovering... I get dizzy, just gimme a sec." Danny assured. "As for this half, you may call me Danny."

Robin nodded and when Danny felt better, he brushed him off and walked a few steps to prove he was fine. Robin sighed and led him out of the room and off the med floor, heading up to the top floors where the training rooms, conference rooms and a few libraries/studies were at as well as the main living quarters for the team. When they stepped off the elevator and into the central living room where the mega huge flat screen TV was, Danny nearly fainted at the sight. He was sure he'd never have to sit close to the TV ever if he wanted to watch a movie or play a game or two. On the left was a fireplace with a couple of chairs and a coffee table, most likely for relaxation. And on the right was a kitchen area. He noted that there were two girls in the kitchen area, fighting a blue moldy monster as two boys sat before the TV, mashing away at the consul controllers for their game.

"Titans, come meet our guest." Robin called, not raising his voice or changing its pitch, but still heard over the noise.

The game was shut off, by one of the girls, causing the boys to whine and get up before hurrying over as the other girl came flying over to them and chattering cheerfully in greeting. Preforming a customary greeting from her people, nearly scaring Danny when she suddenly roared at him.

"Uhh, this is Starfire, princess of Tamaran. She's an alien." Robin introduced her. "That's how they say hello... aside from kissing someone to learn their language."

Danny nodded and roared back, though he blushed when it came out a girlish growl than a manly one.

"Ohh joyus! You remind me of the female Vagrok!"

Danny looked for a translation, but Robin looked as lost as he did.

"You'll have to forgive Starfire... She forgets we're not Tamaraneans nor do we understand what she means half the time." Came the dry voice of the other girl. "I'm Raven, Princess of Azarath. How are you feeling? You were pretty banged up when we got here."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking... Umm, do I call either of you by title or name?" Danny wondered, not wanting to be rude.

"Please, friend call us by name!" Star crooned.

Raven just nodded in agreement before the tallest of the group spoke up.

"Hi, my name's Victor Stone... You can call me Cyborg or Cy for short." The mechanical teen spoke up.

"Nice to meet you! Cool tech, this is the latest in bio technology right? The highly advanced version..." Danny admired Cyborg a bit, commenting on some of the visible gadgets and functions. "Hmm, this isn't very advance... Conner and I could make you a better battery core that runs on clean energy and won't run out nearly as fast as your current one..."

"Whoa, you can do that?!" Cyborg gasped.

"Yep! But, I doubt I'll be able to go home any time soon." Danny made sure the displeasure was heard in his tone and Robin winced like a knife was stabbed into his heart and twisted. "But if I'm allowed to, I can call up Conner and we can hash a plan out to work on the core for you, though he may want to take you apart just to see what makes you tick, literally."

Cyborg laughed as Danny turned to the final member, glad that they were almost the same height, the green male was an inch taller.

"The name's Beast Boy, BB for short if you want... What's your name? And what exactly are you if you don't mind telling us?" Beast boy smiled and Danny laughed softly.

"My name's Danny. My other half is Phantom... and like I told Robin, I'm not an alien, but I'm not human... I'm not saying more than that and I'd appreciate it if you didn't pry... I had a bad experience when people found out what I was... people who hated me helped me out and people I thought were my closest friends, betrayed me." Danny's eyes darkened as his fists shook before he sighed.

They nodded and soon gave him a tour of the building, carefully picking their way around what to ask him. He declined showing his other have, still too weak to sustain the transformation let alone preform any of his skills and abilities for them. At some point, they found room across from Raven's for Danny to stay in. It was dark and a bit lacking, but Danny said he didn't mind sleeping on the sofa. Until they had time to make the room more lived-in. Cyborg managed to get Danny talking about Conner and the things they made, he even showed them a few of his gadgets, modeled off of the Fenton's work, but nowhere near as faulty nor dangerous to them. Beast Boy goaded him into playing a few games with him, both laughing as they won and lost fairly.

"How'd you do that?!" Beast Boy gasped as the replay of Danny's last combo played on screen as well as the deathblow.

"It's one of Isa's secret moves. You have to beat story mode with her on hard, with no continues and with either all perfects or a minimal damage of 10% percent of your life bar or less. It took me months to get it, but once I did? Boss rush was pie!" Danny laughed before he gasped, his breath misting out of his mouth. "Oh no... not now... Where are you..."

"What's wrong, Danny?" Robin rushed over as Danny stood and walked over to an open area before a second mist left his mouth, he frowned and transformed, everyone watching in awe as he did so. He floated in the air, his hood hiding the majority of his face as he looked around. Suddenly he looked up as something came through the ceiling and landed on him.

Everyone got into a fighting stance, ready to help the teen, but gasped when Danny was laughing. The smoke cleared and revealed a white puppy with a spiked black collar, a red squeaky toy resting beside Danny's head as said teen was being given a thorough face licking.

"Cujo! Down, boy, down..." He sat up and pets his dog, smiling as Cujo calmed down and sat on his lap, tail wagging a mile a minute and tongue lolling as he panted happily. "How'd you find me?"

Cujo jumped off his lap and then made a show of sniffing the floor and pointing before running and fazing through the furniture as he went before jumping on Danny and barking.

"Aww, you're a smart boy, yes you are!" Danny cooed and picked up his dog and looking at the ceiling, seeing the large hole his pup left and sighed. "Sorry about Cujo... he's only a puppy, he doesn't understand his own strength."

Star flew over and awed at the cute white dog until Cujo snarled and snapped deadly teeth at her.

"Eep!"

"Cujo!" Danny scolded. "That wasn't very nice! Starfire's not trying to hurt me or you! No one here is trying to hurt us... but the man in black and orange? Feel free to chomp him."

They stared at Danny as he grinned at the dog, the hood making it seem even more demonic than it should have been.

"I get the feeling my parents sent Cujo to find me... meaning he's to stay with me at all times and I'm glad they did... Cujo's not known for his tolerance of anyone but me, mom, dad and my sister, Jazz... And never, I repeat, NEVER mess with his squeaky toy." Danny picked up said item and Cujo happily took it and began to play with it barking and growling as he chased his toy around.

"Okay... is it me or is anyone else curious as to how Cujo got on the roof, let alone made that hole up there?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Sorry... I'll patch that up for you... Cujo! Come..." The dog jumped into Danny's arms and he floated up the ceiling and Cujo spat out a chuck of the ceiling which Danny used his fire powers to melt it back into the roof. Smiling at his patch job, he dropped back down and turned back to a human as he set Cujo down on the floor and rubbed his belly. "I'll need to go shopping for Cujo too, but hey, at least my parents will know I'm fine. Cujo's very smart and very loyal. Just give him time and you'll see. And I'm sorry in advance, I haven't house broken him yet..."

The others nodded dumbly, still staring at the patch job Danny did.

Later that night Danny was sitting on the sofa, Cujo sleeping on a pillow, gnawing his toy in his sleep. He was staring out at the ocean and Jump City, thinking about Slade and what he wanted with him. Robin had told him and showed him everything they had on the man, but as much as they knew, it was still nothing. He sighed, standing up and looking up at the full moon, touching the glass windows he smiled as it began to frost over and he drew a Celtic Knot on the glass and smiled as it glowed with Ecto-energy. Touching it, the glass in the center of the Knot rippled like water and an image of his mother appeared.

"Danny!" Dan cried in a hushed voice, unsure if Danny was alone or not. "Are you alright!? Did Cujo find you!? Want me to come get you-"

"Dan, you know we can't-"

"FUCK YOU CORNEL!" Dan snapped and Danny blushed hotly. His mother was very upset if he was cursing, but then again, last time they were forced to sit back, Danny nearly had been killed. "Fate is a bitch and she knows it! But I am not going to let her mess with my baby!"

Danny sighed and tapped the surface, giggling when his mother was splashed with water, "Mom, calm down, please... I'm fine. I promise. The Titans have been nice to me this far, though until they can figure out who this Slade character is and what he wants with me, they don't want to risk me being out in the open."

"So they kidnapped you instead! Honestly, why can't you stay with us? Where WE can protect you since WE know you best?" Dan sighed, calming down before becoming serious. "Danny, you've been hurt once already... I don't want to see you suffer again."

"And I don't want anything to happen to any of you... Slade is not above killing and torturing those I love and hold dear just to get to me... He's done it once to the Titans, they don't want it happening to me... Besides, if Fate wants to keep thrusting this duty onto me, I'm not gonna runaway. I'll face it head on... I won't get hurt, not this time..."

Dan smiled softly as Clockwork nodded, a smirk on his lips.

"We'll be sending you care packages and a few letters for the Titans... We best go. It has seems something is happening in the Ghost Zone that needs my attention. I shall see you again soon, be careful Danny. Dan, let's go."

"Alright... Tell Jazz she's in charge... Danny, I love you."

"Love you more, mom."

"We love you most..." Clock smirked as their images faded and the Celtic Knot turned to condensation. Danny sighed, moving over to the sofa and laying down on it. He sighed and relaxed his breathing. To be honest nothing was keeping him here; he could easily faze off the bracelet and turn invisible, flying away without anyone noticing, but he promised and he would keep that promise. Besides, the Titans were about to learn, Danny's parents could and would always find him no matter where he went.

"I hope they are ready for the insanity that is my life, Cujo... they are in for a big surprise..." Danny sighed and curled up to sleep...

The next morning Starfire was up and feeding Silky, her pet worm as Cujo tailed behind her, curious and playful as always, getting use to the new faces and scents around him. Raven was floating by the window, meditating as Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over food as always. Robin walked in and noted that Danny was still sleeping. He walked over to the sofa, but jumped back when Danny's eyes snapped open and his breath appeared once more.

"What is that, dude?" Beast Boy asked. "Does it always happen?"

"It's my sixth sense, if you will... And it only reacts to a certain kind of energy or presence. And speaking of presence..." Danny got up and Cujo ran for the door, barking. "CUJO- Oh... what is it?"

Cujo ran through the door and returned a moment later with a fairly large box in his jaws. He dropped it at Danny's feet and sat down, waiting for praise. Danny smiled and rubbed his head, saying he was a good boy before he picked up the box and blinked. In neat cursive was his name in Irish and he smiled. His parents sent him his first care package. He walked over to the table and took a butter knife to cut the tape. Opening it up he pulled out clothes and linens for his room as well as a few books and a letter.

"Looks like Jazz want me to keep up with my studies..." He commented as he looked at the books, smiling at the French and Irish titles, and secretly laughing at the hidden insult his family gave the Titans.

"Jazz?" Beast Boy asked.

"My sister. My parents sent a care package, meaning they are trusting you to keep me safe. They don't trust easy and neither do I..." Danny answered as he neatly packed the box and moved down the hall to his room, Cujo at his heels.

"He's... interesting." Raven stated. "A bit cold, but then again we did force our way into his life."

"Yes... it was... rude of us to intrude." Star struggled, trying to find the right words to use, still not use to the human language.

Robin nodded, feeling that knife twisting feeling in his chest again.

"How'd his parents know where to send the package?" BB wondered, looking to the others for an answer.

"Something tells me we got involved with something way out of our league..." Cyborg answered BB's question...

~Time skip~

Danny raced down the halls with Raven as the alarm blared through the tower and red lights flashed on and off. It's been a little over a month since he joined the Teen Titans, his parents sent him a few more packages and Robin allowed him some freedoms such as calling home and meeting his friends in town. This helped them out as well seeing as Conner and Cyborg really hit off and Danny and Conner were working on the new battery for Cy. Beast Boy and Danny seemed to be close, Danny picking up on things the others missed and forming a deep friendship with the Shifter. They worked as a team and were amazed with Danny's skills, the few he displayed that is. Danny and Raven seemed to find similar tastes and likes, Danny managing to get a few books from his father for the young Demon Princess. Starfire was all around cheerful and Danny liked learning about her people and she about the people he lived with since they were a wild mix. For some reasons, there was tension between Danny and Robin, both keeping away from one another, though somehow still together.

Danny guessed it was because Robin was his 'Captor' and he felt like a pawn in a twisted game of chess between him and Slade. No one commented on it, preferring to remain on Robin's good side and avoid digging up old demons for their guest. Danny snapped out of his thoughts as he slid to a stop behind the sofa, between Cyborg and Beast Boy as the screen lit up.

"What's going on!?" Robin called as he ran in from the elevator.

"Don't know... Hey Bee! We're getting some strange signals over here. Is the same happening to you?"

"Yes, but it seems to be focusing in one point on our boarders... Mas and Menos are over there now trying to get a better lock on the readings. Aqualad, Speedy, and I are heading over there now." The young black girl spoke up as her bee wings twitched with anticipation.

"Go, we'll meet up with you as soon as we can." Robin told her. "Could you send a copy of your readings to Cy?"

"Sure thing, Robin! Boys, move out!" The call ended and everyone moved the elevator and down to the hanger. Cyborg typing at one of the computers in his forearm as Beast Boy ran over to the computer in charge of cycling through their transports. Selecting the Titan Jet, he grabbed his goggles and jumped into his seat, Raven flew up to hers as Cujo fazed into her lap.

"Sorry Cujo, but you're staying here." Robin said, picking the pup up, but blinked when he fazed out of his hand and raced through the ship to Danny, who was sitting in Starfire's seat, the alien princess taking off ahead of them with coordinates from Cyborg to meet them there.

"Sorry, Robin, but Cujo's coming with us, who knows, he may be useful." Danny smiled secretively as he pet his puppy's head.

Robin didn't push the matter for now, more focused on finding out what was going on rather than the lack of trust between him and Danny. Within 10 minutes, they were airborne and Danny stood up and moved to the back, Cujo in his arms so the pup wouldn't cause them trouble. Robin followed behind him as the others stayed up front. Danny didn't turn to face the older teen as he set Cujo down on the floor and rubbed his head.

"Normally, I'd lecture someone for disobeying orders, but I get the feeling that won't work with you... Whatever this... Tension is between us, I'd like to know what it is and work it out... It's affecting us and I don't like seeing anyone of my friends hurt... And I do see you as friend, Danny, but only if you let me be a friend."

Danny didn't say anything, but Robin saw how his body stiffened at the word 'friend.' It would seem that whatever happened to Danny happened between him and a former 'Friend' or possibly 'friends.' Said Halfa stood up and looked at Robin, his face a near perfect mask of indifference, but his eyes betrayed him with the raw pain and anger in their depths as well as the near painful look of betrayal.

"... You don't trust me and I don't trust you... that's our issue, Boy Wonder." Danny hissed coolly and then jerked up as a familiar mist escaped his mouth before he frowned. "That's not possible... Dad told me that there weren't any others and he never lies..."

Robin blinked and frowned slightly, wondering when Danny and father had that time to talk seeing as someone from the team was always present during his calls and with him when he went to the city to see his friends. The ship landed soon enough and they all piled out of it. Bumble Bee flying over Speedy and Aqualad walked over as well. The Atlantian blinked seeing the addition to the Western Titan group, but didn't say anything, only offering his hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Aqualad..."

"Hi..." Danny didn't offer his name in return, the mist shuddering out of him longer this time.

Robin noted this and nodded to the others, who formed a ring around him, shielding him from sight as he transformed. Once Danny was replaced with Phantom, the teen flew into the air and began to search around for the ghost.

"Whoa... who is that and what is he?" Bee wondered as they followed him. Danny landed in the heart of a large crater, looked like a bomb had gone off in the area.

"That's Phantom... Slade's after him, but we don't know why..." Robin told her, frowning as Danny examined the ground. "Anything?"

"Looks like a bomb of some kind went off... I've seen similar things back home... It's here..." Danny spoke aloud, the mist swirling around him from his mouth. A moment later, it solidified into a barrier as five blasts were aimed at him.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted, jumping into the crater and over to Danny as Beast Boy transformed into a Hawk and took off into the air while Raven and Starfire searched the surrounding area. Cyborg and Bee scanned what they could while the twins, Mas y Menos zoomed in reporting that they didn't find anything. Speedy had his bow and arrows ready while Aqualad braced for anything, seeing as there was no water for him to use within a mile radius of them. Danny dropped the shield and looked at a single point where no one else was looking.

"That was a pretty cheap shot, don't you think so, Skinner?" Danny called as everyone looked to where he was looking and blinked when a pale man appeared from thin air, his eyes deep glowing red as his black hair hung around him like inky curtains, his skin pulled taught against his painfully thin frame. In his hands were a set of knives, a hunting knife and a cleaver, both stained with blood and both very deadly. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Ooh? Is that you Phantom?" His voice was like rubbing a brillo pad over glass while using sand for soap. "Finally, I can have my vengeance..."

Danny frowned, moving out of the ranks the others formed around him and dodged three more blasts from Skinner.

"What do you mean by that? I sent you back to the GZ to keep you from being killed by the Fentons..."

"Ooh? So you haven't heard? The Fentons work for the Government now... hunting us down one by one, torturing us, taking us apart molecule by molecule... Trying to see what makes us ... Tick!" The man laughed, his grating voice hurting their ears.

"What?" Danny asked. "But the shouldn't be able to get to the GZ-"

"Oooh but they have gotten there! Searching for you! Everyone has fled the Zone, most to find a new place to live, others to form groups and fight back, the rest to hunt you... If we give you to them, we'll be able to return home!"

"Fool..." Danny spat. "They won't stop with me! They'll keep capturing us and killing us off until none of us remains! Why not try contacting the Ancients!? Or the Observants?!"

"HAH! The Observants are a myth! The Ancients are nothing more than books covered in centuries of dust and cobwebs!" Skinner yelled. "But enough history, boy... You're coming with me..."

"Sorry Skinner... but no." Danny fired an ectobeam from his eyes before he jumped into the air, the wraith like ghost hot on his tail, having blocked the attack. 'Gotta lead him away from the others. They can't fight him-Whoa!?'

"Hello, Ghost-child..." purred a dark voice he wished to never hear again.

"Skulker... WHOA!?" He dodged a net and growled when more ghosts appeared.

"PHANTOM!"

He looked and gasped when he saw Starfire fly right at them, but he quickly flew at her, grabbing her just in time as they both went intangible so the attacks sent their way went through them.

"Get out of here, Star, you can't fight- AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed in agony as electricity shot up his spin and short-circuited his powers. He turned human and began to fall but Star grabbed him as Raven let out a bit of her anger, her powers manifesting into a four eyes demon connected to her via her shadow. The sight alone terrified the Ghosts, but they bravely attacked. Raven growled as her own eyes turned red, but she gasped in shock when a vicious snarl came from behind them and they turned to see Cujo's normally bright blue eyes glow demonic red as he began to grow to the size of T-Rex and attack the ghosts.

"Star!" Robin raced to her as she lowered Danny into his arms, the teen was hurt bad, his back burned, but he was alive. "We need to get him help fast!"

"Maybe I can be of service..." A cool voice spoke up as they turned to see...


	8. Call me Plasmius

The chaos and disorder that was now plaguing the Ghost Zone was getting out of hand, it was utter mayhem in all areas of the Zone. Clockwork knew what was going on, yet, the meeting was mandatory, which meant including all of the Ancients and even the High King of the Ghost Zone. Dan had no idea what has triggered the changes in the Zone, but something was most definitely wrong. Of course, all of this madness occurs _after_ his son has been taken away by the group of teen heroes. How could they steal his son? He's his mother and no one should be able to take him away from him. And yet, they had and to top it off, he still couldn't believe his mate would not cross the line! Mentally swearing that he would kick Cornel's ass for this if anything happens to Danny, Dan got himself ready for this meeting.

They soon arrived at the Council's Fortress, a large building that floated in one of the Forbidden Zones of the Ghost Zone. Looking below, he saw hundreds flocking to the iron doors, all of them hand picked by each Ancient to enforce their rules and laws, a way of keep relative peaceful coexistence for everyone in the GZ. As they got closer, Dan began to pull away from Cornel, knowing that he had better keep his distance from his mate, least their relationship be discovered and they are torn asunder. He mentally snarled at the stupid rules in place, the Observants reigned over them like a dictatorship and many in the Zone, both normal and Ancient, were sick of this rule, wishing for nothing more than to mate with the one they love most. He sighed as he took a seat in the audience section, paying attention as the Observants began the meeting.

"Clockwork, as the Master of Time, you should be well aware of the trouble within our world. Tell us now, what is causing this disruptive peace to our home and who is responsible?" One of the creepy Observants asked.

Cornel rolled his eyes at the command given to him, "I am afraid I cannot speak for _Fate_, Council. It would throw everything off balance and bring with it the ending of our Timeline, not to mention a few others as well. I would also advise not asking me about the future; it is not wise to know ahead of time, there are _some_ things even **_I_** cannot see. Should we alter the here and now, it will cause a domino effect and will change our destined path to one far worse. Think wisely of what you are currently asking of me and the possible outcomes these actions will cause." He stated as a matter-of-fact.

Observant shook his head, "No! We cannot allow chaos to take over! At least give us an idea of what is happening now?" He demanded.

Cornel was beginning to get annoyed with the Head of the Observants, especially since as far as the lesser ghosts are concerned everyone in this chamber were all myths and legends spoke of, but still forgotten, bedtime stories for young ghostlings to dream about. Insulting really, but he never could bring himself to care, he didn't have the time for it, ironically.

"I will only say this: Leave everything as is for the time being, it will eventually work out for the better. I nor anyone else will not interfere with this Timeline; to do so will cause the end of our Time Stream. All you can do is simply act as a part of this Stream and let it flow. If you do not, I will force you to play along." Obviously, Clockwork has no fear of these Observants, despite of their ability to govern anything or anyone. Or so the One eyed beings believed.

The Head Observant was silent for a while, taking all that was said and shown in the pool below Cornel's tail and letting it settle. Their home was being torn apart bit by bit, Ghosts are fleeing from one area to the next, jumping through doors and gate ways as they come, trying to escape the danger. To let this continue would be foolish! It should be dealt with immediately, but as Clockwork had pointed out, to do so would bring on something much worse. It was frustrating him and Clockwork was famous for never obeying their commands and even 'influencing' events to occur. With a growl, he shook his head and glared at Clockwork's self-assured smirk that his hood failed to hid away. With Cornel, he did not lie but he also didn't tell the whole truth. There were many things he knew he would willingly do and even allow to happen, if only to protect his son and Dan.

"Fine! We'll do as you suggest, Time Master, for now anyways... However, should things not calm down and mellow as you predict, then you have full permission to alter it anyway you see fit, but only do so to prevent the loss of our Stream! You are responsible if anything gets out of hand! And your punishment will be severe, Time Demon." The snippy Observant growled.

Clockwork's smirk turned into a tight lipped frown as he nodded once, "Of course. Though it is best to keep it the way it is." he affirmed once more.

The Observants did not say another word and left the meeting without adding thing else or dismissing the congregation The other ghosts left without needing to be told seeing as the Observants had pushed their luck a bit too much with the Master of Time, a line they would not cross. No one was pleased about anything for these past few months. Clockwork was aware of something happening, something he couldn't bear the idea of it, and yet, it's happening nevertheless. Dan, on the other hand, sensed his mate's distress and was eager to go call Danny, maybe the younger Halfa could get his father to speak or possibly relax. This stress was not good for either of them.

"Something is very wrong, Cornel, let's go check on our son, please?" The motherly side was showing as Dan moved over to his lover once the room was empty, whispering in low tones in case they were being spied on.

Clockwork shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Dan. However, we do have particular company to entertain at the moment." His red eyes glanced over to the other side of the room, watching Pariah walk over to them his face its usual stern frown, though it was more pronounced as he watched Dan.

"What is the meaning of this?" His deep voice was made known, causing Dan to gasp and let go of his mate and face him.

The look on Pariah's face made Dan flinch, bowing his head even lower, like a scolded child as realized he had messed up. And yet, his mate did not stop him for a strange reason, or is it because this was meant to be? Dan knew better than to ask Clockwork to stop and rewind time for every mistake, especially with the Observants breathing down his neck. It was miracle those Eye Sores, as Clockwork named them, had yet to figure out they were mated. The King of the Ghost Zone walked up to them, seeing his son in person for the first time in many ages. Clockwork smiled as he welcomed his presence without fear.

"Ah-ah! Father, I'm rather sure that during your long imprisoned sleep that it has left you out of sorts..." Dan squeaked out, his cheeks turning a darker blue color with a blush his red eyes flicking up to meet the stern gaze of his father for a moment before ducking them down once more. Clockwork was highly amused by this display, but nevertheless, he was ready to intervene should things turn ugly between the pair. Dan was still upset about the silly spat he had with his father before the Observants had him locked away in his Coffin of Eternal Sleep.

He hummed loudly enough with a nod of agreement, still a bit awkward with seeing Dan once more, but glad he was safe and sound, "I insist to know what I have missed out these last few centuries, especially about your… son?" Pariah stood up tall, bracing himself for anything.

Clockwork nodded, "Yes, you have a grandson."

Dan gasped at his mate, "Cornelius!" He hissed, "Have you finally gone insane!?"

His partner smirked, "You wanted a family, Dan. You got one. Your father wants his family back, and he will get them back with a few add-on's..."

"What do you mean? Do you have more than one family? Come now, speak up! I wish to know what sort of grandchildren I have and who I shall name my successor when I hand over the throne!" Pariah pressed, making Dan sigh and hang his head in defeat. It was two against one and Clockwork was a dirty fighter!

Around this point in time, Fright Knight joined up with them to see how King Pariah was doing as well as Prince Dan. He was amused with how Pariah was already involving himself into a family he hasn't met yet, secretly excited as well to meet his knew wards. Dan was shocked and a bit dismayed with by his father's plans to spoil his grandkids and even arrange their marriages to ensure a healthy family and rule, but as his father rambled off, Clockwork nodding though not really paying him any mind, a sudden thought came to Dan and he couldn't help but blurt out:

"Who let you out of your Coffin?" He was as blunt as ever. Pariah noted this and smirked down at his son, glancing at his loyal servant to answer for him.

Fright Knight nodded as he stepped forward, "Some foolish humans thought to use us for their personal gain. We barely escaped with our afterlives."

Pariah affirmed this statement with a grim nod, "We knew you could help us, Lord Clockwork. However, I did not expect both of you to be…mates, let alone have a child. May I meet him? Please?"

Clockwork smiled and Dan sighed. This was the first time he has seen his father in ages and he wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea of introducing his only child to him just yet. Fright Knight had unknowingly already met Danny, unaware of who he really was or who his biological parents were; boy was he in for a shock. He thought to see how much has changed in their period and might take a little more interest.

"We're in a difficult situation and our son will be happy enough to call you his grandda." Clockwork pointed out, his accent slipping in and Dan giggled...

* * *

The Titans looked up at the person who had offered help and Robin did not wish to shake hands with a complete strange only have it backfire on them because of something he failed to prevent. They looked at this…strange young man, unsure of what to think of him. He had such pale blue skin, one could almost mistake it for lack of air or being choked to death, and lusting red eyes. His hair was styled like into a pair of horns atop his head, dark as Danny's raven hair, and a matching goatee. He wore what looked like a three piece white and black suit. His shirt was white with a black vest over it, his pants were sleek like leather and were white to match his shirt and his boots were combat styled with dark silver chains acting as buckles decorating them. His gloves were the same length as Robin's, but the style was more like arm warmers with rings inserted into the black material, the fingers and thumbs of the gloves were white.

Robin assumed he was a teenager around their age, but he wasn't too sure about accepting help from this kind of person, something about him was off. But then again, he was more worried about Danny's condition than the possible threat this young man posed. And the longer they wasted the worse Danny would get unless he got medical attention immediately.

"Look! We don't have time to waste, he needs medical attention now!" Robin bit out, turning to Starfire and urging her to head back to the Tower.

"I can heal him right here." He softly smiled, "I mean no harm to the boy. I just want to help."

"How can you heal our friend?" Starfire asked, wary of the stranger, but still hopeful of possible help.

"It's one of my ability, Miss. It will not take long. He will still need to rest after I heal him, though."

Robin's eyes flicked from the blue skinned male over to Danny, seeing how badly injured he was. It looked like Danny was hurt very bad and for all they know the injuries could be worse than they appear. He doubted that Star would make it back in time to save his live and Danny needed help now, they couldn't waste another second. Judging by their interaction thus far, there were no hints of malevolent intent and he quickly decided to allow it.

"Do it quickly, we need to stop those…criminals." In all his honesty, Robin never saw anyone with this sort of power, he wasn't even sure they'd be able to stop them.

The teenager floated closer and with Starfire's help, turned Danny so he was mostly on his side, but his back was to him. He gave the injuries a quick, but thorough once over before placing his hands on Danny's back, concentrating a bit of energy into his hands. The pale pink light, hardly visible to the naked eye, began healing him from the inside out and leaving no marks or scars behind once it was done. Starfire held onto her friend, silently observing the teen's power at work and was in awe of such a beautiful ability. Robin, who had also been keeping a close eye on them, picked up very few clues about the newcomer, even with that too calm a pose for someone who was offering their services. Danny was unaware of what was happening, but at least now he wasn't suffering any pain anymore or at risk of dying.

"I will stop the others here." His hand gently brushed the unconscious boy's hair, "Please, allow him to rest. And for his own good as well as his well-being, do not let him move around too much when he wakes up."

Starfire nodded and flew off to take care of her friend back at the Tower's med bay. It brought her heart comfort to know that her newest friend was okay with the help from a kind stranger.

"Who are you?" He demanded as soon as Star was gone, not pleased to see Danny being touched like that.

The blue skinned male hummed softly, "You may call me Plasmius."

The Titan leader wasn't familiar with the name, never having faced anyone by the name before and so he was on his own to guess what kind of a person this 'Plasmius' really is. For now he will see how Plasmius deals with those strange criminals. Danny didn't want the others to fight them for a particular reason, he wondered why and knew that until he found out, it would constantly be nagging him at the back of his head.

"Let's hurry up and finish this mission. I need to check on…him." Robin commented, careful not call Danny by name.

Plasmius nodded in agreement as they caught up with the other Titans, who had taken off after the fleeing ghosts upon Plasmius' arrival. Plasmius took flight, eyes narrowed in displeasure as he held his hands apart and gathering up his energy into his hands. Coming up on a few of the ghosts, he attacked with reddish-white tinged energy, smirking when they cried out in pain, and tried to either fight back or flee once more. Glancing around, he frowned minutely, not recognizing any of the ghosts. However a few looked at him as if they where looking at a Ghoul and tried to flee, the one called Skulker gathered what he could of his weapons and fled; he'd hunt him down later for some answers.

Raven was trying with all of her might against these ghosts, not aware of what they were. Cujo snarled and barked, attacking and chasing the ghosts about, doing his best to capture one of them for his master. Beast Boy transformed into T-Rex to help Cujo out by whipping around his gigantic tail. This earned a happy bark from Cujo as thanks; Beast Boy growled happily in return, having understood him before continuing to deal with the supernatural beings. He quickly realized after he attacked the same four ghosts three times now, that they were somehow phasing through his tail. Did they have the same powers as Phantom?

'Well if they do, we'll figure it out later...' He thought, driving them back with more attacks, even if they did nothing to actually hurt them.

Robin fought with everything he had and yet he couldn't even touch them for more than twenty seconds due to their powers. He stored this information away for later, vaguely making possible connections towards Phantom's powers. He'd have to study Phantom's abilities closer if they were to know what they were facing the next time. Nothing about the younger teen had made any sense to anyone in the team, but they chose to respect Danny's wishes to not divulge his secrets.

Plasmius attacked the ghosts with about 15% of his full power, frowning as some of them took the hit well enough whereas others screamed and fled from the fight, knowing they were too weak to face off with the pale blue ghost. As he fought on, he noted that the Titans were failing more and more to cause harm or even capture these weak leveled ghosts.

'Were they not trained for this?' He wondered, his frown deepening as he flew away from Skinner, the wraith like ghost trying to cleave him in two. 'But surely they know what they are facing seeing as they have one of our own living with them...Unless they don't know what he truly is?'

After a few more moments of studying the failing battle, he was safe to assume it was the latter option. It seems they had no idea who the boy was nor that there are others like them. With a sigh, he flipped over and shot Skinner in the shoulder before he flew away and paused in mid air. He duplicated a few copies of himself to assist each team member of the Titans fight off the rest of the ghosts. Upon seeing Plasmius do this, the other ghosts freaked out and began to flee in earnest now. Plasmius was stronger than they had originally thought seeing as Duplication was a high standard power only ghosts level 4 and up could use that power. If they couldn't defeat the original, then they stood no chance against his clones. One of the few high leveled ghosts quickly opened a portal and the remaining ghosts fled into it, returning to the Ghost Zone, hoping that Plasmius would not follow them.

Robin tried to chase after them, but they vanished out of sight, "Hey! They're getting away!" He couldn't believe his luck.

Plasmius rolled his eyes, "Calm down, they are not going to be bothering us anytime soon. Especially seeing as they were facing down someone much stronger than them." His clones flew back to him, fusing back with him as he sighed and joined the leader, "Now then, I would like to see Phantom. I have a few questions to ask him."

Robin bristled at Plasmius' demand. From what little Danny had told them, they knew he was rare among the usual groups of beings and people that come in and out of their lives on a daily bases. And this Plasmius seemed to know Danny. He also noted that this teen wasn't someone to question or trifle with; he was powerful.

"He will be fine." Robin brushed off the imaginary lint from his uniform, "Thank you for your help, though, we really appreciated it."

Plasmius' eyes lit up furiously at the denial given to him by the shorter male. He didn't like it when people got in his way or complicated his agenda. He figured it was trait he got from his father, oh well.

"You don't seem to understand; I need to see Phantom. It's important and he's the only one I can make contact with." Plasmius kept pushing it.

"You're making contact with me. Can I leave a message for him?" Robin didn't dare to lead the way to the Tower.

He narrowed his eyes at the leader, "_May I_." He corrected him, "And no, these questions are of a personal matter. I only trust Phantom to answer them himself rather than a simple messenger."

Robin twitched at the icy tone and whipped out his staff and pointed its tip against Plasmius' throat, "Are you his friend?"

Plasmius blinked, "No." His brow rise, "I'm not all that sure if he has heard of me. Very doubtful seeing as I've never made my self know until now. But I have heard of him."

Robin read his body language and expression. Either he's telling the truth or he's very good at hiding his own twitches and ticks. Frowning heavily, Robin finally consented, "You hurt him or try anything funny and I _will_ make you pay the price. Got it?"

Plasmius nodded, knowing he would never dare to hurt Phantom in any shape or form. What would he gain from harming the only other similar to him? Robin breathed out a harsh sigh as he headed back to the jet, once everyone, even the Titans East were seated, they made their way back to the Tower. Plasmius followed them, quickly catching up and staying just above the leader of the Titans in the flight back...

* * *

Starfire had kept watch over Danny while she waited for the others to either come back or call and tell her how things were going. It was about two hour after she got back with Danny that the others had finally arrived. She looked up from the clipboard she was writing on when Robin walked in with Plasmius right behind him. She noted their guest and the slight tension between him and Robin, but chose to ignore it. She gave the board to Robin before he sent her to go make sure the others wouldn't burn the place down and to make sure someone wasn't messing with Cujo. After seeing the monstrous from of the small puppy, he now knew why Danny was adamant about keeping the puppy happy and not messing with the squeak toy. It was silent for a while in the room, Robin adjusting the machines to properly record Danny's health and they sat there until Danny would wake.

Plasmius was rather eager to speak to Phantom. Excitement buzzed along her spine and into his fingers though he was good at hiding it, this was the first time he's ever met another like him and he wanted to know more about him than what he already knew. He watched as Robin kept an eye on the monitors, writing down the records. He also noted his stiff posture, but said nothing and he was sure the other noted his own discomfort about being in this room. Robin didn't stray far from Danny's side as they waited, he would not risk the younger boy's safety around this stranger. For all he knew this Plasmius guy could be working with Slade.

'Slade... We haven't seen or heard anything from him in months... Knowing him he's biding his time for us to screw up so he can get to Danny.' He thought darkly while he checked the breathing rate, heart rate and other important vitals for the sixth time before he set down the clipboard and leaned against the wall, watching Plasmius closely as he noted his discomfort and much like Plasmius, did not voice his opinion.

Plasmius studied Danny's face, memorizing every little details of his sleeping face and how much at peace he was at. Robin caught him observing his friend, even though he wasn't too sure how much of a friendship they really have because of whatever the tension was between them. Robin wanted to find out why desperately and have Danny answer him. He sensed that Danny had some friend issues due to the past. There wasn't too much to absorb through his stay here. All he knew was that his parents were aware of his stay and they had sent the dog with a few car packages too. There was no doubt in his mind that he could very well be from another realm, though it would be difficult to prove otherwise.

"He'll be awake shortly," Robin muttered, after another long pause of uncomfortable silence.

Plasmius nodded, "Excellent. By the way, I would be happy enough to take him off your hands and place him under my care. It would be better for both his well-being and his safety."

Robin scoffed and laughed it off, "Sorry, we won't take that risk. Besides, he has five of us protecting him."

"He is too exposed in the public of Jump City. I would have him away from the public eye." Plasmius shook his head, pointing out a potentially fatal flaw in Robin's plan.

They glared one another down, even as Starfire walked back into the room. She heard the last comment and frowned softly.

"We only did this for our friend. He likes it here, strange human." Starfire commented, "He wished to not be confined, if he does not wish to go, you will not force him. He trusts us with his safety."

Plasmius blinked, "Does he hold distrust to most?"

Robin glared at him, "Look, Plasmius, when he started living here. he asked us to not ask him about his past and we respected his wishes; we don't go prying where we're not wanted. Phantom is staying here with or without your permission."

"Will you stop acting like I'm not even here?" Danny groaned out as he slowly sat up and noticed Plasmius, "…who are you? Why can't I sense you?"

Plasmius smiled. He could see the boy wasn't a fool to immediately trust who he's meeting. He held out his hand in a friendly greeting.

"I am Plasmius. I treated your injuries after you had been so brutally attacked from behind... And I believe there is something important to talk about and I believe some privacy will do. I believe that what we needed to discuss the Titans are not 'in the know.'" He waited patiently.

Danny stared at Plasmius for a long pause, studying his face in hopes of figuring out who he was or why the name sounded somewhat familiar. Sighing slowly, he accepted the handshake, though he was still wary of the other.

"I, too, have a few questions for you as well, Plasmius. And to be fair, I am not someone to be messed with. Also I will not go anywhere other than home." He declared, narrowing his eyes at the other.

"Of course, I'll respect that." He bowed his head.

Starfire gently touched Danny's head, "Are you sure you wish to be alone? Will you be okay with Plasmius?"

"Yeah, I can protect myself." He smiled at her as he broke the handshake.

Robin pointed at the door, "I'll be out in the hall. Call me, if you want me to kick him out."

Danny nodded and watched the two Titans leave them alone, though hesitantly doing so. He wasn't used to not sensing someone, in fact is was a bit unnerving. Once the door closed, Danny adjusted himself in the bed and faced the older ghost.

"So, Plasmius," Danny scanned for any expression, "What is it that you want to ask about?" He crossed his arms.

He hummed a chuckle, "Are you aware of the problem in the GZ currently?"

Danny nodded, "I found out recently about how the Fentons are eager to find me and are taking it out on every single ghost they find."

"Yes, unfortunately, they will not stop nor rest until they accomplish their goals. They have done unspeakable crimes and need to be stopped. However, after learning a little more about you… I found out I have someone to relate to." Plasmius pointed out, " I am willing to protect you and be there for you in your time of need. Considering all of your enemies are against you and ready to take you to Fentons to save their own hides."

Danny nodded in understanding, knowing the danger he was in. What Plasmius was offering him, a shoulder to lean or cry on on. He's never really had anyone who wasn't family, do that for him, but the he suffered betrayal was just too fresh in his mind. He tried to withhold the distrust and anxiety, among other things, but he couldn't hold it all back. It was why he was so hostile towards Robin, he was trying to get close and Danny was scared to get hurt again. He mentally shaking his head looked at Plasmius, looking into his eyes. He didn't see lies or tricks, what he did see was someone who wasn't interested in departing from his safety. The look was too intense and he looked away, sighing as he felt a headache forming.

"Look, I am capable of taking care of myself and I appreciate the sentiment, really I do." He huffed, "But it's bad enough I'm stuck here for the time being and I don't want to push my luck..."

Plasmius nodded, "Of course. I merely wanted to inform you that I am very much like you. And if it's not too forward of me, I would like to see you again or possibly if I may ask you out. That is, if you do not mind?" He gently smiled.

Danny blinked and stared at the ghost.

'No... he's not a ghost, I can barely sense him and he's less than a few feet from me... No- Wait! He's- He can't be, but he is!' Danny thought, his eyes widening a bit in shock. Plasmius was a Halfa and a young looking one too! And he just asked him out!?

"Uh, um, do you mind if I answer you tomorrow? I mean, you're asking me out without my mom's permission and I don't think mom would appreciate it and would probably scare you and hurt you literally and I-" He blabbed on and on.

Plasmius chuckled, "You could have simply reject me, Phantom. There are others that I'm sure you would rather-"

His head shook, "N-no, I'm shocked!" His voice was loud enough for Robin to hear in the hall, "I'm mean, _you're_ asking me out!?" He couldn't breathe, yet,the machine said otherwise.

"I see and your request is reasonable. Fine then, I shall stop by tomorrow, Phantom. Hopefully then I will know your answer. I am willing to go through whatever your mother may attempt to do for your happiness." He gave him a charming smile.

Danny nodded, "Uh, sure... Um, earlier, you said you were like me. May I ask who your parents are?"

The teen tilted his head towards the young Halfa, "I think you will have to wait for that answer... Though it's not that I do no trust you, I simple want you to trust me before I reveal anything of myself that is too person." He smiled and reached out to hold Phantom's hand, "However, I am starting to think that we are destined to be together. I will do my best to give you everything your heart desires." He bowed low and kissed the back of Danny's hand, "Farewell, my Little Badger." He let Danny's hand slip from his as he walked out of the room.

Robin caught sight of Plasmius' goodbye kiss, but didn't head into the room right away. Instead he stood in the hallway stiff as a board while Plasmius walked passed him.

"You better not come back, _Plasmius_!" Robin spatted, "I don't trust you." He glared over his shoulder at the possibly older male.

Plasmius froze mid stride and turned his head as well, glaring over his own shoulder to acknowledge that his words were heard.

"Phantom is mine and I will do whatever it takes to keep him." His lips curled into a grin, "After all, if he accepts my proposal, then no one will have him." He held up his chin, "Do yourself a favor and stay out of my way."

Robin growled, "You won't have him! I won't let you use or hurt him!"

Plasmius noted the fact that he had a rival interfering in his plans to snatch Phantom's heart and affections. What Robin said instigated the start of their war and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Why would I do something so low?" He asked before turning forward and walking away once more. "Do not think that just because you tell me to stay away, that I will listen. Phantom requested I return tomorrow. So expect to see me and if Phantom wishes, expect to see me often. Good day, Boy Wonder."

Robin waited until Plasmius was in the elevator, using the short few minutes to sooth his raging temper. Something about Plasmius rubbed him the wrong way and the way he spoke about Danny didn't help him either. His fists shook at his sides before he sighed and waited a moment more to make sure he was gone before he turned to the door and walked into the room to see Danny.

"I hope he didn't cause you any distress, Danny." Robin commented as he walked over to his bed side.

The halfa shook his head, "No, I'm fine, really I am... Are you going to take me off the machine and let me rest in my room, now?" He wondered, trying to ease the tension that suddenly filled the room.

Robin crossed his arms, "We need to talk." Ignoring the question completely.

Danny sighed and nodded his agreement. The soon they got this over with the sooner they can either move on with their lives or at least tolerate each other better.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" His brows united, trying to interpret what Robin may say this time...


	9. The Truth

**Rye: Hello again! A short note to begin with: Danny speaks French, how hot is that!? And for a translation of what he said here it is.**

**"Really, dad needs to be more accurate when he says 'beginning to attract potential mates.' I swear he does this to drive mom and me up the walls of the Clock Tower."**

**Betty: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" His brows united, trying to interpret what Robin may say this time...

For a while silence reigned between the too before Robin sighed and walked to the door, locking it and closing the blinds before he walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains shut. Grabbing the stool he pulled it to Danny's bedside and sat down.

"I don't want anyone bothering us until we find some middle ground... I know you don't want us prying into your past, but after today, I'm afraid we can no longer respect that wish..."

"I figured as much... I wasn't expecting any of them to come here or find out what was happening back... where I use to live..." Danny admitted before he sighed, closing his eyes. "I want to talk to my dad... I need to ask him if its okay... I don't want to do anything stupid ever again..."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, rubbing his eyes through his mask, tiredness and stress getting to him now.

"Before we moved here to Jump... I lived in a different town called Amity Park. It's a small town, surrounded by mountains, a lake, and forest. Wisconsin's only a four-six hour drive away... I lived with a foster family of sorts... I was raised by them, fed and clothed... Loved. I had a couple of friends, the only friends I could make and trust..." He feel silent as he clenched his fist as if fighting off pain or his temper, he wasn't sure.

Robin gently placed his hand on Danny's and offered a small smirk of comfort.

"Well, I always knew I wasn't their son, I knew my parents from day one... But my foster parents didn't."

"How-"

Danny blinked when Robin suddenly froze before he sighed, his sense going off before he looked behind the human Teen and saw his father.

"Hi dad..." He greeted tiredly.

"Danny... Are you alright? I didn't see what happened because I was in a meeting- Are you hurt still?"

"No... I'm better now... Another Halfa helped me."

"Yes, Plasmius..." He frowned at that before turning as another portal opened and out stepped Dan and Jazz. "Danny, I think its time we told the Titans what you are and what to expect from now on..."

Danny nodded his head as his father allowed time to unfreeze and Robin blinked.

"-can that be possible?"

"Simple." Dan spoke up, chuckling when Robin jumped almost ten feet into the air as he spun around and faced the newcomers. Dan and Clockwork had quickly taken their human appearances as Jazz just moved over to Danny fretting and worrying as she normally does. "But I'd rather talk to you and your team... What Danny has to tell you is not easy on him. Trust is something he can no longer offer others, even if they truly wish to be his friend."

Robin nodded his head, hand over his heart as he slowly got up and walked to the door unlocked it and walked out of the room. Jazz got Danny unhooked and helped him off the bed, the teen may have been healed, but his body was still very weak from the attack. Clockwork picked him up and carried him to where he directed them. Up in the living room, Robin had everyone gathered and was about to go get Danny when said teen appeared with his family. Clockwork smiled as Dan frowned, Jazz just cocked a brow before she looked at Danny, who had his dad sit him down on an armchair.

"Danny? How are you and who are they?" Beast boy asked.

"Everyone, this is my Father, Cornelius O'Hare and this is my Mother, Dante Fonte. And my adopted sister, Jasmine Fenton." He introduced them, but stopped them when their eyes lit up at the name Fenton. "Seeing as Fate has a nasty habit of thrusting duties and responsibilities onto those who don't want them, I'd best tell you everything about my past and what you will be facing in the future..."

They settled down, curious and a bit freaked out with how calm Danny was about the situation as Dan made himself at home, raiding the kitchen only to let out a scream when the blue mold monster in the fridge tried to attack him and he vaporized it in a manner similar to Starfire. Clockwork shook his head and conjured up a couple of chairs for himself and Jazz, sitting beside his son and closing his eyes as he listened in.

"As I was telling Robin, these two are my biological parents, but Jazz and her parents are my foster parents..."

"Danny was born from my mother using a method similar to the arrogate mother procedure." Jazz informed them. "From my studies and understanding, beings like Danny and Dan are genderless, though they physically appear as a man or woman. Danny and Dan are a very rare breed back where we originally came from. Halfas are rare and a phenomenon... Until Danny was born, I never new Humans and Ghosts could cross breed."

"What?!"

"Yes... I'm half ghost... That's why you need to set the machines lower than you would a normal human... and when I transform... I'm all but dead... my heart beats so slowly you would think I'm really dead and my lungs don't function either... It allows me to breath under water or in space, but for a limited amount of time..." Danny admitted. "My sense? It picks up other ghosts like me, my father, mother and Cujo... The people we fought today? All ghosts... and until I got hurt, they assumed I was a ghost as well... now..."

"That's not your concern for the moment, Danny..." Clockwork intoned.

"I know... but still..." He sighed. "Well back to the first topic, my mom, Dan, used his essence and DNA to fertilize and mutate my foster mother's eggs. It would seem from all her experiments and the radio activity, she became barren... Uhhh..."

"Allow me to show you..." Clockwork stood and a clock gear appeared before them and showed them a cartoon like image of the process. "Madeline's eggs were dead and mutated already from her own foolishness and neglect so it was rather easy for Dan to possess her body, though he didn't overshadow her. He, as Danny said, gathered up a few of her eggs and revived them with his essence before he infused them with his DNA, removing all of Madeline's DNA in the process as well as all the harmful effects of her experiments and any other harmful chemicals, radio activity as well."

They saw the cartoon Dan holding the eggs and making a barrier around them that blocked the harmful effects.

"Once the eggs were ready to be fertilized, I had only needed to either posses her husband or sleep with her myself... And let me tell you, Madeline Lambrouge is not the _lady_ she thinks she is... And even if it did result in Danny, I still got my ass handed to me and i got banished to the sofa until Danny was five."

Everyone who understood his hidden meaning blushed brightly while the others blinked in confusion.

"Anyway, needless to say, Dan got my contribution to finish the process. For nine months he lived in Madeline's body and I occasionally fed him the material and essence he needed from me until at last Danny was born. As far as the records go and as far as the Fentons were concerned, Danny was theirs. Dan easily doctored all the medical records and swapped out the DNA samples, blood, urine, everything, with a mutated version of Jazz's." Clockwork explained.

"You be amazed at how stupid you human beings could be... The Fentons just happen to be the cream of that crop." Dan stated walking over with a platter of finger foods and setting it on the table before he went to get cups and the juice he made. "We raised Danny secretly, apart from the Fentons and Danny is always closely watched by us. You see, Cornel is someone highly important in the Zone... Though he's not the King, he's above him. But because of his power, he's forced into a servitude if you will. The Observants are little... parasites, that can see time only as a single path, completely blind to all possible turns and outcomes. Cornel doesn't see it as such."

"I see time from all angles, the now, the then and the events to come. And because of that, the Observants made a law that forbade anyone of my level to ever take a mate, which is Dan, nor to have children, which is Danny, because they fear they will lose their hold on me and their rule of the Ghost Zone." Clockwork explained with a tight smile on his face.

"As far as those jerks are concerned, Danny got his powers from an accident in my parents lab." Jazz piped up. "I thought so too as well as Danny's former Best Friends... It was dare from one of them for him to check it out. He did it because he wanted to help mom and dad out. My parents stupidly put the ON and OFF power buttons INSIDE of the portal so when Danny unintentionally hit the ON button, he got blasted with the Portal's core turning on. If he had been human. It would have killed him, or turn him into what he is now... Either way, Danny would be either completely ghost or half ghost. I figured it out during a few invasions at our school and from how my parents gadgets always seemed to attack Danny even in human form. But Ghosts weren't our only problems, we even had a few humans who tried to take over our town and kill us all. One of them was a man named Freakshow."

"The guy has a serious case of Ghost Envy... But before we get to him, let's talk about my former _friends_..." Danny snarled the world like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley... They were my best friends since we were kids... After the accident, they avoided me for the most part, wanted absolutely nothing to do with ghosts, or help me save not only our families but everyone else in town. They were also quick to point out my flaws or pick at me for my powers 'hiccuping' at the wrong times."

"Whoa, that's not cool man..." Beast Boy growled, frowning heavily. "Seriously, they weren't your friends if they turned so quickly after the 'accident' they caused you to suffer."

"Beast Boy is right." Star stated, frowning. "On my planet, such betrayal is usually met with punishment, the betrayer has their powers sealed as well as their mouths and eyes. Usually left in a dark cave to wither away."

"I don't think that will be morally accepted here, Starfire..." Danny paled a bit and cleared his throat. "Needless to say, when Freakshow attacked the concert our teachers had paid to have for us, I was against making a public appearance because the town had mixed feelings about me and there was a government group that wanted to capture me and pretty much take me apart, molecule by molecule."

"And you didn't turn evil on them?" Raven asked, amazed. "You got some patience and control of your emotions then... I'd have opened the gates to my Father's prison and let him wipe the town out..." Everyone stared at her and she quietly grabbed a sandwich off the tray and nibbled on it. "What?" She growled.

"Nothing." The Titans chimed together, turning away from her.

"Idiots." Danny and Raven sighed at the same time.

"Anyway, they weren't too happy about my lack of 'A Hero's sense of Duty' and pretty much forced me to fight him. He ran away and I went back to trying to relax. But Freakshow is an attention whore... He's worse then Ember." He shook his head.

"This is true... Ember can be a bit of a Diva, but Freakshow makes me want to kick puppies into the Inferno realm with his constant need for attention." Dan stated, coming to sit on Cornel's lap.

"He showed up again and I was forced to stop him for the second time, but in doing so, I exhausted my powers and not to mention the backlash from his Reality Gauntlet, I turned back into a human before everyone at school and even a few news stations that were recording the concert/first attack... EVERYONE knew who I was, even my bullies and teachers... The Guys in White showed up and tried to capture me, Sam tossed me into a mosh pit before we had to hightail it out of there. I only got lucky because my bullies, Dash and Paulina, got me into our school mascot's costume and I was able to get home."

"There were complications and Danny and his friends were forced to leave, but Freakshow contacted them and told them that they had to get the gemstones back or they'd never see their families again." Clockwork said, tone flat and cold, his face neutral as well. "He gave them three days and they did it. Traveling halfway across the country, but still they did it. When they gave the stones back, Freakshow captured Danny's friends and left him to choose either their families or his friends."

"Danny was put in a situation that was too much for him. Even though he was born with his powers, he couldn't do much until he hit puberty. His powers won't mature until he does and that was a fact his friends didn't seem to understand... Danny almost killed himself trying to save them all and the little turds turned on him, guilt tripped him and exposed him before their families. Danny tried to explain, defend himself and that... bitch shot my son!"

"Dan, calm-"

Dan glared at his mate, who slipped out of the chair and appeared on the other side of Danny, hands up in surrender at the evil look his mate was giving him.

"Wait... who shot you?" Robin asked, his eyes wide as the others jumped up, ready to fly off and beat the tar out of the person.

"My mother." Jazz spat. "They didn't listen to either of us, Danny tried to tell them. I tried as well. And each time they would say all ghosts were evil scum and about how a ghost and human cannot coexist... But Danny and Dan, both Halfas and perfectly able blend in as either human or ghost... Cornel is 100% ghost, but because of his high status and powers, he's able to take on human form as well."

"With my foster parents turning against me, my former friends damning me for trying to save everyone, their parents spitting their hate and distrust... I finally admitted I wasn't Danny Fenton... Told Jazz that I was leaving and gave her the choice to come with me or to stay."

"As you can see I chose to come..."

"With the humans knowing Danny's secret, it was only a matter of time before they found out who his real parents were and if the Observants found out, they'd kill Danny. So I moved us from our dimension here... Everything was fine until that Slade character appeared and then the meeting in the Zone... Well, now that you know the truth, I hope you take the time you have now to think it through and decide: Do you stick around and take on whatever comes your way or do you say goodbye here and now? Know that this is not a betrayal to Danny or us, we'll move once more and I'll make it so you never met him. But if you decide to stay and you turn your back on him..." He left his threat unspoken and looming over their heads.

Robin blinked before he called the Titans, minus Danny, out of the room to talk. It took about 30 or so minutes, a few shouts coming from the group before finally they walked back in and sat down.

"We talked it out and we're staying... Danny can keep staying here since Slade won't come back here after his first failed attempt to get me to be his apprentice... What ghosts come our way, we'll do our best to fight them off."

"Hmm, I knew you'd say that." Clockwork smirk as he stood up and then turned so he was facing Danny. "As much as they have, you have a choice as well. Do you want to stay here or do you want to leave?"

"I'm not running anymore... Let Fate do her worst... After all she's not getting any cookies from me for Mother's day!" He sulked, crossing his arms and muttering.

Dan squealed and glomped him and just about had one of his 'Mommy moments' before he whined about not wanting to leave his baby behind and fretting over his health and safety, promising to go hunt Skinner down and rip him to bits.

"Ah! Before I forget! Danny, you and I need to have a talk and some training. I want you to perfect the Wail and Cryokinesis abilities."

"And I'll tell Conner where you are so he and Emma can come help you train the Titans as well as finish your projects. I'll keep you posted on any changes, ok, little brother?" Jazz smirked.

"Thanks... See you soon?"

"No. You're coming right now!" Dan snapped and grabbed Danny by his shirt and dragged him into a portal

"GAAAH! HELP MY MOM'S KIDNAPPING ME!" Danny cried out, flailing his mother's grip.

"Later Danny!" The Titans waved, smiling nervously at the glare Dan gave them, daring them to try and help Danny get out of training.

"We'll be seeing you soon..." Clockwork smiled as he guided Jazz into a different portal, but Jazz paused and turned to Robin.

"If you're wondering, Danny does see you as friends, but as you heard, he can't trust others too easily. Give him time or missions with each team member, it might help you open him up a bit so he can come out of his shell. Later." And they were gone...

~The next day~

There was mild tension in the Tower, everyone was still trying to process the truck load of skeletons Danny and his family let out of his closet. Beast Boy stood at the stove frying his tofu bacon substitute as Mas y Menos zoomed back and forth helping him cook a portion of breakfast. There was a scream followed by Danny flying up through the floor, being followed by his mother who had a pair of scissors in his hand and a basket with what looked like either clothes or hair products in the other. The shapeshifter looked at them for a second, shook his head and turned back to the food. Bumble Bee looked up from some of the blueprints that Cyborg gave her on some Danny's inventions that they were working on with Conner and laughed when Dan caught his son, who was trying to get away from him with all his might, but they knew he wasn't being serious.

"Come on, I need to trim your hair, wash it properly and get you a new outfit..." Dan chimed, walking away as Danny laid on his back, being dragged by his ankle.

"Alright... But I hate having hair cuts... I like my hair long..."

"I'm not cutting it off, just trimming the ends so it's even and it stays out of your face while you have your hood up. Now stop behaving like a spoiled brat." Dan groused as they sank through the floor.

"It seems Danny's finally feeling better." Raven observed, walking into the room with a yawn. "And I actually like his mom... He's... interesting."

"Insane's more like it." Speedy stated rudely as he walked in. "Morning Pigeon!"

Robin bristled, but ignored him in favor of getting out Cujo's breakfast and setting him up in his usual corner. Once he was sure the puppy was happily eating six times Cyborg's weight in kibble mixed with minced meat and a few ghost made cans of dog food, he sat down to his own breakfast and groaned as he shoved his plate to the side and dropped his head on the counter, falling asleep instantly again.

"Haha, staying up all night is not good for you." they all turned to see Cornel walk off the elevator and drape a blanket over Robins back before he moved into the kitchen and took over cooking. "I take it Dan's torturing Danny?"

"If you mean giving him a hair cut and a wardrobe change, then yes." Speedy grinned.

"I told him Danny's hair could grow a little longer before he needed to trim it... And I bet he's trying to get into another dress too..."

That seemed to get everyone in the Titans team to snap up and look at him as he continued to cook. Even Robin shot up from his sleeping position and stared at his back like he grew another head there and it was talking to him. After a minute or two, Clockwork glared over his shoulder and everyone went back to what they were doing. By the time food was done and Dan was dragging Danny out of his room, everyone nearly did a double take at how the young man looked. Danny was in ghost form, clad in a royal teal robe like hoodie, the inside was lined with black and was opened from the waist down, showing off a white mini skirt over black leggings with knee length white boots with black and teal laces, the heels were block shaped and four inches from the floor. Danny also had on white and black gloves as his hair was styled in the same half ponytail Clockwork wore his hair.

"Well, what do you think?" Dan asked his mate.

"... You want me to destroy all timelines don't you, Dan?" Clockwork growled, his eyes turning red. "Really, he's got our genetics, why must you insist on making him all the more... Prettier!"

Danny sighed and walked away from his mother as he and his father fought, not so seriously about how to dress Danny. Said Halfa grabbed his meal and sat in the air beside Raven and began to eat.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah I know... I look like a girl..."

"Well, more like a really hot uke..." Bee stated walking over as Star fawned over the wardrobe change. "Heh, so not only are you part ghost, you're beautiful and smart... I wonder, has anyone asked you out-"

Danny choked on his food then quickly turning his throat intangible to dislodge it and breathing in air before he stood up, his heels clicking on the floor as he remembered something important.

"Ooooh! I forgot that Plasmius was coming back! I have to change!" He set his food in his mother's hands and vanished before anyone could ask him what was happening.

Robin on the hand gripped his fork a bit too tight and bent it in half. Dan blinked before he glared at his mate, who was also glaring, but not at him, he was staring into space and he knew all too well what he was seeing.

"Cornel... I think we need to go home... Let me make sure that Danny doesn't have a problem with his clothes and I'll meet you there."

"Don't linger... We still need to see HIM." Clockwork told him, kissing his lips and smirking before he faded from sight, freaking out the Titans a bit.

"Well, eat up! And do me a favor: This Plasmius... find out what you can about him. Knowing my husband, he's bound by certain rules that even he cannot break..." Dan smiled wickedly before he floated off after Danny, laughing as his son whined about the girly outfits that now replaced a good portion of his hang out clothes...

Plasmius woke up early, 6:15 am sharp. He did his morning routine, his daily work out, showered and dressed. He helped his mother make breakfast and going over her findings from the night before. He attended his morning lessons, though he really didn't need them anymore, but it made his mother happy to see him being somewhat normal. By the time 10 am rolled around, he smiled, bid his mother farewell and took off for Titan's Tower. He arrived exactly at 10:15, a decent hour to be honest and after a bit of searching, found the doorbell and rang it. A monitor appeared on the side of the door and he tried his best not to scowl when he saw Robin's face.

"Good morning, Robin... May I come up to visit with Phantom?" He asked politely. Just because he didn't like the brat didn't mean he was going to be an uncouth vagrant about it.

"... Come up." The screen cut out and he waited for the door to slide open. Stepping onto the elevator he hit the top floor and waited. He fussed a bit with his hair, clothes and his breath, checked his teeth to make sure they were clean and smirked as the doors open and he stepped out into the main living area of the Tower.

He noted the Titans lounging about, some busy working on lord knows what, others crowded around a hallway. He blinked as his Elvin ears picked up the hushed whispers. He frowned, who was pretty? What do they mean follow along? What was going on!?

"Plasmius... You're a bit early, don' you think?" Robin questioned, walking up to him, arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey! Pigeon! Is this the dude?" a red haired boy asked, running up to Robin's side and eyeing the blue skinned teen. "Hmm, nothing impressive... Whatever... Star need help getting the kid out of his room?"

"No! It is fine, Speedy! He is just suffering... the butterfly sickness!" Star called back from the hall, her voice unsure as she struggled with her words.

"Who's sick? Is it Phantom!?" Plasmius made to go see for himself, but Robin stopped him, catching his arm.

"She meant he's feeling nervous... Starfire doesn't exactly speak English as a first language and she tends to mess up her words, but we generally get the idea." Robin grimaced slightly in sympathy. Sometimes the girl would say things that sounded so perverse, that even Raven would blush a bright red and avoid making eye contact with anyone for a few hours.

"I see..." Plasmius intoned, not completely convinced.

Finally the crowd parted and Star was carrying Danny over her shoulder as if he was as light as a baby. Said teen was flailing about trying to get out of her hold before he suddenly stopped and turned intangible, flying out of her grip and landing a few feet from her.

"Star, you didn't have to carry me!" He blushed.

"But your Kanorfka told me that you need to rest or you will... uhh, suffer during your mating season!"

And like that several faces turned bright red and Danny looked ready to faint.

"No, Star, mom meant heat session! I fluctuate between hot and cold, if I over work myself I start burning up and if I'm not taking care of myself, I start to freeze."

"Ohh, but I thought heat was another term for mating..." She blinked owlishly.

"... You know what. I'll call Jazz and have her tutor you... This way you don't make these mistakes." Danny sighed, placing a hand to his forehead as he held up the other as a means to stop this from going any further.

"Oh! It is the strange human, Plasmius! How joyous it is to see you again! I thank you most deeply for saving our friend!" Starfire beamed brightly as she flew up to Plasmius and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Robin grinned evilly behind his hand as Star crushed the blue skinned teen with her overzealous hug. Plasmius gasped for air, which he shouldn't have to in this form, but it would seem the Alien Princess was going to break him in half at this rate.

"Star, could you put him down please? I think he's about to pass out." Danny informed her and she dropped him before flying off to talk to Aqualad.

"Thank you, Phantom... That girl is stronger than she looks..." Plasmius took a moment to make sure nothing had been too seriously damaged before he straightened up and stared in shock.

Danny instantly ducked his head so the few bangs that escaped the half ponytail covered his eyes as his cheeks flushed. Dan had dressed him in a dark blue tank top with a neon green, off the shoulder mesh shirt that matched his alternate eye color perfectly. He had on fingerless gloves, black, and was wearing skinny jeans that looked to be painted onto him, also black. He wore boots that stopped mid-calf with neon green and blue laces and the same block heels and still four inches from the floor. After a moment of being stared at, and noting Robin's intense stare as well, Danny twitched and snapped his fingers, smirking when both boys were suddenly frozen in place.

"H-HEY!"

"You wouldn't stop staring! Tell me I look weird so I can go change!" Danny growled. "Vraiment, papa a besoin pour être plus précis quand il dit 'commence à attirer des partenaires potentiels.' Je vous jure qu'il fait cela pour conduire maman et moi les murs de la Tour de l'Horloge..." Danny grumbled furiously in French before sighing and melting the ice. "I'm sure you wished to talk to me right? Well, let's take this outside." Danny told him and transformed and fly out the window, fazing through it with Plasmius behind him.

Everyone of the Titans gathered to watch, rather shamelessly no less, what was going on, wishing they could hear what was being said. Danny flew a bit away and floated before Plasmius, who came up to his side and admired the way the sunlight made Danny look like an angel.

"Forgive me if I'm here so early... I must admit I was a bit eager to see you and hear your answer." Plasmius admitted.

"Yes, well I wasn't exactly given time to really think, but even if I had a year to do so, I'm afraid I cannot go out with you- It's not that I don't like you, Plasmius... It's just... I don't know you and I have-"

"A problem trusting others... Yes I gathered that from the tension yesterday, you were unconscious, but Robin seemed tense to talk about you..." Plasmius cut in smoothly and offered a small smile. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't expect this, but I figured you would reject me. But I'm surprised that in rejecting me, you are also offering me a chance to get to know you better... perhaps, we could spar together. I'm rather eager to find out how similar and yet how different we are as Halfas... I could also in form you of things you don't know about the Ghost Zone and you can tell me the same!"

Danny looked away for a moment or two before he turned nodded, "Sure, that sounds wonderful! And don't go easy on me! I'll lock you in my thermos if you do..."

Plasmius blinked at the threat, what was so dangerous about a soup can?


	10. Be Happy

~Few months later~

Several things have changed for Danny since he had first met Plasmius and it was working out well for him. His parents would come to help or assist from time to time, his dad would provide food for the Titans after their missions, and his mom would set up personal training for everyone. Jazz has even helped out, especially with Starfire's English and it definitely showed major improvement, everyone could understand her much better now. So far, Starfire hasn't said the wrong things and learned quickly to understand the wording of her sentences to avoid giving others the wrong impression.

The Teen Titans have also grown bigger with new members from all over the world and even a few other planets. The Titan Tower had been expanded to benefit the new members joining them now. And with the new training regimen, everyone was adapting well into fighting ghosts and being able to attack properly with either their weapons or powers. Though Intangibility still seemed to be impossible unless they too could become intangible. Other than that, everyone was able to grasp it quickly, finding it to be a new challenge to overcome and add to their personal skills and achievements. However, Robin wanted to be able to touch a ghost while were their intangible, let alone be able to attack them during a fight. He wanted to be able to force them out of their intangibility with physical means so he could be able to fight them while they were in a tangible state.

Cyborg's battery core had been upgraded and designed by Conner and Danny. The new core took less time to recharge and lasted much longer, having fail safes built into it allow him to use his energy and not worry about the battery dying halfway through a fight. He ended up working with Conner and Emma to create useful techs for use both inside and outside of the Tower. He enjoyed working with someone who seemed to be a good friend of Danny and who knows what they are doing.

From time to time, Dan wanted his son to work with different people on a solo mission. Danny was able to pick up good teamwork skills with others like Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy. Sometimes, he would end up collaborating up with someone he never met or or hardly knew, which seemed to happen more often than he liked. But he understood that it was to help him adapt to another person's style, after all no two people were the same.

Also turning these past few months, Plasmius and Phantom have been spending a lot of time with each other. Mostly to experiment different types of power. They would exchange their knowledge and experiences with each other, learning new tricks and uses for their powers. They would have conversations about themselves and found it quite interesting to see what they have in common. Plasmius had taught Phantom how to master duplication while keeping them solid during the entire fight, though he admitted that Phantom's Vapor Clones were very useful as well. Phantom taught Plasmius a few new uses for his Ecto shields, one being to trap an opponent within it and absorb their power without worry of wasting their own. They even discovered how well they worked together during the few ghost attacks that occurred over the months. And when they weren't fighting, they were learning about each other, seeing as they had so much in common. In fact they were closer than anyone else at the Tower, but Danny hasn't dared to cross that line between friends and more than friends. Plasmius was well aware of this, yet, he did not try to push it.

Everything had changed, but it seemed for the better. The Titans were ready for what Fate threw their way, they would fight with everything they had and then some, because they weren't just friends, they were family!

Another thing that changed for Danny was his training sessions. If he wasn't paired off with his mother, he was with Plasmius or Robin most of the time. In fact he was facing off with the Titan leader right now. Robin leapt into the air, almost seeming to touch the ceiling in one bound as Phantom flew up to meet him. Robin pulled out his Bo staff, twirling it over head before bringing it down, with both his strength and gravity, onto Danny's shoulders. But Danny had quickly used his cryokinetic powers to form his own icy Bo staff and quickly parried the blow. Robin didn't let this faze him, quickly putting more weight and power, he was able to force Danny to drop. But because Danny wasn't human, said teen quickly escaped the pin as Robin landed and frowned. Robin's mind was working quickly coming up with tactics scenarios outcomes, both good and bad as he watched Danny land a few feet away from him, holding his own staff in a position that was neither offensive or defensive.

This made Robin a bit nervous. He had observed Danny's fighting style over their time together as a team, he was offensive when the threat was minimal and defensive when it was moderate, but rarely did Danny take a neutral stance. Thinking quickly, he threw his staff at Danny, making the younger teen gasp and duck of out the way, but left himself open to a kick. Danny grunted s he rolled with the kick, landing on his feet again and swing his ice staff. By this time, Robin had his back and blocked the hit. They pushed against each other, a battle of both will and strength. Danny stared into the mask as Robin stared into the neon green orbs. Both were stubborn, both were strong, but only one of them was mentally stronger.

With a shove, Danny's grip slipped on his staff. Robin pushed harder, forcing Danny to jump back, twirl the staff and bring down on his left. Robin blocked it, kicking his foot out and catching Danny in the side before he spun on his hands, using his other foot to trip the Halfa. Danny gasped and hit the floor in daze before he gained enough of his senses to block the down strike of Robin's Bo staff, the two once more trying to gain the upper hand. One to push the other away as the other tried to keep him pinned down. It was tense for while, both glaring the other down, smirks on their faces, displaying their mutual enjoyment of the spar.

"Give up yet?" Robin asked.

"Not on your life, Boy Wonder..." Danny chuckled.

With that said, the Halfa lifted his legs up to flip his attacker off of him, using the strength of his legs alone to kick Robin up and over him. Robin gasped as he flew a few feet through the air and landed on his flat on his back onto the padded flooring. Shaking the daze off, he flipped onto his feet just as Danny jumped to his feet s well, both prepared for the next other's next move. Deciding that they warmed up enough, Danny decided to up the ante. He triggered intangibility and floated off the ground. Robin smirked, he had been studying Danny's notes and paid close attention during a few of Cornel's lessons on Basic ghost powers. When he wasn't busy trackng down Slade, fighting crime and ghosts, or training, he began to upgrade his weapons and gadgets. In fact the Bo staff he was using right now was designed to fight ghosts and right now he was going to put his latest upgrade to the test. Clicking a hidden button on his staff, Robin charged at Danny with a war cry. His goal was clear, landing a physical hit on an intangible ghost.

Danny dodged the swings, blocking with his own staff when he felt they were too close to him, but he miscalculated Robin's moves and felt the Bo smack him in the gut and that Robin had him pinned against the wall. It shocked him a moment, upon realizing he sunk into the wall bit, but whatever Robin did to his Bo was allowing him to manipulate his cells and ectoplasm to keep him relatively solid. When the shock wore off he smiled at the older teen.

"You're good, Robin. You nailed a hit on an intangible ghost." The boy chuckled.

Robin eased off his guard and returned the smirk. They laughed it off and enjoyed their moment of friendly ceasefire.

"Thanks. I like this kind of challenge. I knew I wanted to prefect this within a month at the very least, but it took longer than I had expected." His domino mask met up the glowing emerald eyes.

Phantom nodded, "Me too, the challenge is much better here than at school. It took my sister about half a year to get it right. You're quicker than the others."

The Boy Wonder shrunk his Bo and placed it back into his belt, "At least one challenge is accomplished. Now, I have to focus on…redirecting an energy attack, correct?"

Phantom nodded and broke his Ice Bo into pieces as it dissolved into thin air. Robin admired his ability with the ice. For someone who was still learning to master this ability, he had far better control of it than the other Ice users he knew about or had met.

"Ecto-Ray. I'll have to explain a bit more about the energy source and its core." A bright green ball of said energy formed in his hand, "It doesn't burn when others touch as it is now, but it can and it hurts like crazy when you're attacked with it."

Robin understood, "So, you do not lose energy when using this?"

"No," Danny shook his head, "It's one of the ones that refills itself. Green happens to be the general color for Ecto-Rays, seeing as-"

"-It's the weakest one. The powerful ones have different colors. For example: blue, red, pink, purple, and rarely silver. Silver is when you have reached to the level of unlimited power. Yet, blue, red, pink, and purple can often tell your level of power. Green is basic, but powerful in its own right. I've seen devastating attacks and damage done with it before. But as I was saying Green is the weakest on the power scale and Silver is the strongest. But also it's based on one's element, but from what I've learned and researched over the years, it seems Halfas are not limited like other full ghosts." Plasmius chimed as he walked into the training room, proud to discuss this subject.

Danny perked up at the sight of Plasmius and smiled happily. The domino mask teen tensed with the unwanted company, but he's more disappointed with his lost chance to spend more time with his friend. Funny a few months ago, he couldn't really call Danny a friend, more like a very dependable acquaintanceship. And now, when it came to most fights, Robin trusted Danny to watch his back and vice versa. On more than one occasion, he had wanted to kick Plasmius out and tell him to never come back, but he couldn't ruin the younger Halfa's happiness. So he bit his tongue and kept his face from displaying his displeasure as Danny flew over and hugged Plasmius in greeting.

"Plasmius! I thought you weren't going to be here today?" Danny was surprised to see him at all.

He chuckled, "It seems that I managed to finish all my errands earlier than I had expected. I thought you wouldn't mind having a bit more practice with the wide arrange of Ecto-rays today."

"Awesome! I almost got it down packed, but I'm still having trouble with some of the forms as well as maintaining certain levels of energy. And on top of that, mom's been getting in way too much Cryokinesis training." He huffed, but still pleased that he'd be practicing the next level.

Robin joined them, both to learn more and so he was not left completely out of the conversation, "You know that he wants you to master all of your core's ability."

"I know…mom's training doesn't cut me any slack, he's tougher on me than the others. He has his reasons, I don't question him... most of the time." He shrugged as he finally let go of Plasmius and landed on his own two feet.

Robin gave a small smirk, both at Danny's complaint about his mother and for the two Halfas stepping away from each other.

"Your mom wants all of us to push harder than what we expect of ourselves." He pointed out.

Plasmius smiled, "I expect nothing less of your mother."

"I assume your mom expects a lot from you, Plasmius?" Robin commented, wishing to be sarcastic towards him, but fighting it with every fiber of his being.

"She expects the best of me and no less." He stated as a matter-of-fact.

Danny watched the two having their conversation as civil as possible, and yet, he wondered why the air felt so heavy between them. It wasn't like this before Plasmius showed up, sure the air was a bit tense with the uncertainty and mistrust, but still he couldn't help but be concerned about them. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. He could call them rivals, but rivals in what? He'd better keep an eye on them, no need for unnecessary hostility if he could help it.

"Would you like to begin practice, Phantom?" Plasmius asked as he turned his attention to his darling hybrid.

Danny grinned, "Sure thing, Plas. But first, could you maybe give me another half an hour with Robin? I'll be free after that."

"Of course," The older hybrid nodded gently, "I will meet you in the living room when you are finished. Perhaps I'll meditate with young Raven in the mean time." He pointed out.

Danny was glad to see Plasmius spending time with the other Titans whenever he come over. The older Halfa left them alone and Danny noticed that the air was now lighter with him gone. It still worried him about this strange tensity between Robin and Plasmius. He really hoped it was nothing. Robin, on the other hand, was rather pleased to have some more time alone with Danny, seeing as they hardly spend more than two hours a day together before Danny ended up spending more than five hours with Plasmius.

"As you were saying?" Robin decided to pick up where they left off.

Danny smirked at the Boy Wonder and resumed to their lessons on the redirecting an energy blast...

* * *

The raven haired teen stretched his arms and yawned as he headed to his bedroom within the Titan Tower. Today had been a long day for him. He spent so much time with Robin, then with Plasmius, and ended up training with his mom. His dad ended up finishing the training for them since something came up and Dan had to leave. Danny wanted to try finding out where his mother disappeared to, but he was too worn out from the day's activities. It wasn't too late at night, so he headed into the shower before he'd get ready to go to bed. He heard someone coming out of their bedroom and when he rounded the corner he saw that it was Beast Boy. The green toned male was smiling as he shut his door happily. Danny grinned at the sight of Beast Boy upbeat aura and knew that something was up.

"Hey Beast Boy," He waved to him.

The green shapeshifter jumped, "Danny! I swore I heard no one coming this way, dude!"

The Halfa chuckled, "Ghosts are quieter than you expect them to be. You need to sense our energy rather than relying on your ears." He teasingly yanked gently on Beast Boy's ear, "So, what are you up to?" He hummed curiously.

He blushed, "Ah, a date, dude. This girl…I never thought I'd meet anyone like her."

Danny smiled, "Way to go, BB!" He held up his hand high as they high fived each other, "Who is she? Is she a hero or a villain or anti-hero or human or-"

The shapeshifter laughed, "She's a shapeshifter just like me! Her name is Lyra and she hasn't decided on being a hero or something. I think she'll do what she wants to do. To each their own, you know."

Danny was really happy for Beast Boy, yet, Beast Boy wasn't entirely comfortable with this. His shoulders drooped a bit and his smile lessened just a bit to a more sorrow filled one. Danny wasn't a fool, having noticed the sudden change in the slightly taller male's behavior. His hand came up to rest on BB's shoulder with a caring smile.

"Is everything alright?" He wondered, wanting to make sure Beast Boy would at least have a good time on his date.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond, but all of a sudden, the alarm on their Titan Communicators went off. They immediately responded and found themselves on their way to stop some burglars breaking into one of the local the jewelry stores. Upon arrival, they exchanged a look before Danny morphed into his other half as he pulled up his hood. Once he did that, Danny grabbed BB's arm and phased them through the walls of the store, making sure not to alert any of the thieves nor letting them escape without their notice.

The criminals in question were members of the HIVE and Beast Boy couldn't stand the sight of them. He knew he had to get the mission done with soon before his date in a couple of hours. Phantom observed them for a moment or two, gauging their powers, if any, and what would be the best tactic to use against them. Finally he smirked deviously, the look was strangely demonic on his tanned, glowing face. It sent a shiver up Beast Boy's spine.

"Want to use the 'Wild Card' on them?" Phantom suggested.

Beast Boy perked up, "My favorite!"

Danny nodded as Beast Boy transformed into panther, slipping behind some of the display cases and because of his dark green fur, he blended well into the darkness before Danny triggered his invisibility. The thieves were unaware of their arrival, thinking they weren't going to show up. This allowed Danny to slowly creep up behind one of the villains. He formed similar fangs and claws similar to Beast boy's with his ice powers. BB managed to get behind another one of them as well and once he was in position, he leaned in and bites one on the leg. Danny swiped the one before him on the back before the two quickly hurried away somewhere far from them before the two criminals turned over to see where the sudden pain had come from.

Beast Boy was mentally laughing, getting a kick out of this strategy the most, and Danny enjoyed it as well. Of course, it wasn't something he should be doing, but, he figured it would make his friend's day. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time, if that smile earlier had been any indication.

He leaned in and whispered, "Let's do it a couple of more time so they fight with each other, but let's pick the other two and then mix it up."

Beast Boy nodded before slinking over to one of the other thieves, Danny floated up to the other. At the same time, they bit them and fled once more. Danny had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing when the second set turned and growled at their partners, demanding to know why they bit them. After a few minutes of heated words, they got back to stealing what they could before the Titans or the Police showed up. The pair of Heroes went in again, switching up who they bit or scratched, managing to do it at least four more times before the thieves started brawling, angry at each other for supposedly hitting the other.

It was hilarious! Finally Phantom dropped his invisibility and attacked the stunned criminals. Beast boy morphed into gorilla as the halfa used his ecto-blasts against their enemies. The HIVE members quickly regrouped, but their efforts were in vain, seeing as they were weaker than the two Titans. After beating up the four HIVE members, Danny used his ecto-energy to form a rope like barrier around the villains and kept them where they were until Meta-Cops arrest them and transport them to jail. Said thieves were spewing threats and cursing at them, but their words didn't have the desired effect.

Danny walked up to them.

"Kill us?" His lips curled into an evil smile, a sick mimic of his mother's crazed smile, "Sure enough, you know how to kill a person if you put your mind to it. When you kill your first victim," Phantom licked his lips slowly as his smile turned unhinged, "You remember the splattered blood everywhere. The screams echoing in your mind. Blood pouring out of the body, staining your hands, making them wet, sticky and you can't wash it away, even when you can no longer see it. You feel it right there and-"

"-STOP! ENOUGH! STOP IT!" One of them freaked out and panting to get forget such graphic imagines his mind conjured up.

The Halfa could hear their hearts beating so fast. He loved that Jazz had studied criminals so well, teaching him how to pick the 'innocent' villains from the truly wicked. Innocent villains may threaten to kill someone, but that's all it is, a threat. If they have never done it before they would flee from trying to perform such an act. Whereas someone who has killed before, wouldn't hesitate to make good on their threats. And lucky for these, green gills, the sounds of the Police cares finally met their ears. Once the Meta-Cops had the four in custody and were on their way, Danny sighed and turned to face BB. But said shapeshifter looked a bit upset. He hoped what he said hadn't made him hate him.

"Are you alright, Beast boy? If what I said upset you, I'm sorry... I was just scaring them a little so they don't use suck a threat so lightly the next time-"

His head shook, "No, it's not that... But what you said brought up an old memory and I ought to let it go, but..." The green male sighed, fixing up his hair as they walked away from the crime scene.

His brow went up, "Let what go?" Danny led him over to the park, this late no one would be out and it would give them some privacy.

"I… Long before you joined, there was someone who was a similar case to yours... She ran away from her town because her powers were unstable and she caused more harm than good when she tried to help others. But Terra was someone I'll never forget." He rubbed the back of his neck, "We dated for a short while and I fell in love with her; thought she was the one. She was the best girl I could ever ask for."

Danny frowned, "What happened?" He dared to ask, wondering why what he had said would bring up someone who sounded pretty awesome even if she had a few flaws.

"Slade," BB shook with repressed rage as his hands curled into fists, "He got to her, turned her against us and had full control of her and her powers. We tried so hard to stop him and I knew she was innocent; she threatened to kill us, but whenever she had the chance, she never too it. She had betrayed us and she got the best of us because she knew our weaknesses, used them against us, but I still tried to get her to join us again. But she left us…" His lips quivered, struggled not to cry about it.

Danny squeezed his shoulder, "It's not your fault, Beast Boy." He sighed, "I may not know her personally, but I bet she'd want you to be happy. Being happy is the first priority in life," He gave his best smile.

Beast Boy looked up at Danny's eyes, understanding the value of what one person expects them to do, and that's being happy. Somehow, he felt it was right and decided to believe him.

"You're right." He perked right up again, "And so should you." He patted Danny's arm.

Danny choked on his breath and looked at the green teen. What the-? He wasn't sure how to respond that or understand why. He was happy how things were turning out for him, so why would BB think other wise? Beast boy chuckled at his reaction.

"Come on, I'm not that blind." Beast Boy smiled at him as he stood from the bench, waving a farewell to Danny as he headed off for his date.

Danny watched his teammate leave, but he was rather confused. Did he miss something? Danny is happy, happier than he's been a few years. Why was Beast Boy suggesting that he wasn't? His head shook and decided to head home and take a shower then head into bed. He'd take his mind off of it for a while. Who knows, BB was probably messing with him and he's worrying a bit excessively over nothing. But what if Beast Boy was right and he over looked something? Well he'd have to wait for morning to ask him.

Taking off, Danny tried to take his mind off of Beast Boy's words, but they kept echoing back at him, louder each time he shoved them away. So finally he caved in and began to think about everything that had changed since he got to Jump to now. He admits he was happier living with his biological parents, Jazz was an added plus to his bliss, but he wasn't freely happy. When the school opened, he met people his age, older and younger than him with powers, some with control, others just learning how to use them, let alone control them. It made him feel better knowing he wasn't the only who suffered 'hiccups' as his mother called them.

Conner and Emma were his first friends here, though they respected his wishes to not get too close to him, they didn't pry or ask, they let him be himself and that's what mattered most to him. The years that followed were nice, a dream that was shattered by Slade. He was starting to really dislike the man. And because of him he was pretty much kidnapped and held hostage by the Teen Titans, though their intentions were pretty noble. Danny started to come more and more out of his shell around them, but was always standoffish with Robin. He guessed it was because the human teen admitted to prying into his past to find out about him, he felt violated in away. Tension was always high between them, but then the Ghost attack happened and he was forced to tell them the truth.

And now, months later, he was feeling much better, he smiled more, joked around and hung out more with his friends, but he was still shy about trusting others or letting them too close. Phasing through the window of the Tower, he landed in his room and set about gathering his things for a shower as he kept thinking. He was good friends with Cyborg and he guessed now he was a best friends with BB. He got along well with Raven, though she was still pretty closed off. He thinks it has to do with her father killing everyone on her 16th birthday, but that's beside the point. He pretty much adopted Starfire as another older sister, though she was the weird older sister that you loved no matter how annoying she got. Then there was Plasmius. Adjusting the water of his shower as he got in, he thought about it and he noticed he has been happy with Plasmius lately.

He had found someone who can relate to him, besides his mother that is, and he wants to see where things were going between them. He noted that in a way without Plasmius, the others wouldn't know the truth and if things had remained as they were before, no one would stick around anymore. Another thing was that, Robin and Danny have gotten along quite well since then too.

After his shower, he dried off and climbed into bed, but no matter what he couldn't sleep. His mind was still bothered by Beast Boy's comment. Boy thought he should be happy too, but wasn't he? Maybe it was something that Beast Boy does to help himself feel better equally after someone helps him? With a heavy sigh, he finally managed to drift off to sleep, hoping in the morning he'd have answers to his many questions.

But unbeknownst to Danny, Robin had followed after him and BB to stop the HIVE thieves, watching over them and ready to help out should things get hairy and the two couldn't handle it. When it was over and done with, Robin would have left, but he noted how Beast Boy looked depressed and followed the pair to the park where he snuck closer and listened in on their conversation. After hearing everything, Robin left, managing to be Danny home, since the Halfa seemed to be lost in thought as he flew home. And now standing here in the shadows of the hall, Robin stood, deep in thought as well.

'_Beast Boy wants you happy too, but it sounds like he can tell someone likes him. Does…does it mean that **I** like him?_' He thought to himself.

Robin began to walk down the hall, questioning himself and quickly deducing what had been wrong with him for a few weeks now. He knew that Danny was willing to spen d one on one time with each of them, teaching them how to properly fight against a ghost. Spending extra time with him since he was the only human on the team. He relished the quality time they spent together, feeling as if they were growing closer as friends, but then Plasmius would show up and steal Danny's attention for the rest of the day, unless Dan or Cornel kidnapped him instead. He honestly couldn't stand Plasmius, there was something about that rubbed him wrong and as much as he wanted to kick his happy butt out of the Tower permanently, he knew he couldn't do it without causing problems between himself and Danny again nor without solid proof that Plasmius wasn't as innocent as he seemed to be.

His thoughts kicked back to how he felt towards Danny. He hasn't had anyone since Starfire and him broke up a couple a months after their mission in Tokyo. The two of them felt it was best to remain as friends. Starfire's love was different and though she tried to keep it as humanly as possible, but the kiss was a way for her to learn new languages. She was able to grasp his native language and other languages through a kiss: English, Russian, Scottish, and a bit of Chinese. No, things wouldn't work out between, Star said she'd return to Tameran once she learned all she could about Earth and its people, hoping to teach her own people what she learned to better them.

Reaching his room, Robin stripped down out of his clothes, all but his mask, he knew that Cyborg and BB random came into his room and he didn't want to be caught without his mask on. It's not that he doesn't trust them, but he had to be careful who knew his secret identity. That was something he shared with Danny, the understanding of being betrayed by someone they thought they could trust. His thoughts wondered back to BB's words and he couldn't help but smile a bit. It would be nice if it was him that Danny liked, it sent a tingle of happiness through his heart and throughout his body at the thought. But what if it was... him, Mr. Barge-into-your-life-because-we're-the-same!

'For Plasmius's sake, he better pray Danny doesn't like him... I won't be able to keep being civil with him... at least not without breaking his nose.' He thought darkly drifting off to sleep as well, a pleasant dream awaiting him. In the morning during his training session with Danny, he'd try to ask him a few personal questions, to get to know Danny better and possibly gauge how Danny reacts to him. But if it isn't him he likes, he will try his best to see that Danny is happy with anyone, but Plasmius...

* * *

Pariah nodded as he listened to his son as he explained to him about the modern age and how he lived among the humans, changing his name and always careful to wait a few life times before assuming another human identity. Dan was still a bit nervous around his father. The man was never really easy to get along with, but Dan knew that Pariah valued family over anything else as is evident by his attempts to learn what he missed, to accept that his only child was mated and had a child of his own. Once the lesson was over, the began to talk about Danny, Dan always careful not to reveal much about his son to Pariah since he had yet to find a proper time to pull Danny from Jump City to talk about his estranged grandfather and possibly meeting him face to face. And another thing he was not comfortable with was his father's obsession with naming Danny his successor for when he crossed over.

"So he is powerful than others, that should be expected of our future king." Pariah clearly put in for the 50th time within the last two hours.

Dan nodded, "Yes, he's capable of handling high level powers. However, I do not want him to be getting hurt and-and he has come through a lot."

"His name would be?"

Dan frowned, "I cannot say his name yet, father." He mentally gulped, hoping he won't be in trouble.

Pariah nodded and assumed he would find out eventually. He was eager to meet his grandson already and heard several things about him. He found out so much about him, but his son won't reveal his name and struggled to keep it from him.

"Although, Cornel knows I want another baby and he kept throwing our daughter at me, using her to get me to forget about having more children. Although, she does not seem mind and loves being the baby in our family even if she's older than our son."

Pariah blinked, "Is she not human?"

Dan nodded, "She's human. We adopted her because our son developed strong a sibling bond with her."

"I suppose she can be the princess, but she will not rule. Not that I am saying she won't make a good queen, it's just that I prefer the rule of the Zone remains in blood relative's hands." Pariah stated, hoping to stave off Dan's temper.

"She does have powers, father," He grinned proudly, "Plus, she is quite intelligent for a young lady. She helps her foster brother to keep focus on his studying and pass school. She managed to get his grades to stay around B plus." Dan nodded, "His training brings outstanding work of himself-"

"Does Cornel know when I will meet him and know his name?" Pariah pressed once more, a bit impatient to meet this oh-so-wonderful grandchild of is.

The Halfa sighed, rubbing his temples with two fingers on each hand. He was trying not to lose his patience with his father, but they were quickly thinning. It's not that he doesn't want to tell Pariah, it's just he fears that as soon as his father learns Danny's name and meets him, he will force him to bear the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, naming him King of the Zone. That would bring suitors from all corners of the Zone, not to mention the Obserants as well. His fear laid in the Observants learning about Danny's true lineage and what they might do to his baby. Imprisonment would the the nicest thing they could do to Danny, the rest he rather not think about. With a sigh he looked up at his father, staring him in the eye.

"All he says is: All in time." Dan sheepishly smiled.

"Of course, it is my motto, Dan." Came the low voice smiled.

Dan jumped out of his skin to see his husband, "Cornel!"

Pariah nodded to greet the powerful man, "Hello Clockwork, it is nice to see you."

"Same to you, your majesty. I hope Dan has been speaking strongly of our son and daughter." His hand rested on Dan's shoulder to soothe him, "He's worried about them. He does not wish to see either of them being taken away, especially our son."

Dan tensed up a moment, before relaxing once more. His mate could read him like a book, even without his All Seeing and All Knowing powers. Dan was glad he was immortal, or he'd have had gray hair and wrinkles centuries ago. He trusted his mate, but he wasn't so sure he trusted his father just yet. The Observants had yet to realize or even notice that the Ghost King was no longer imprisoned. He hoped they remained blind to this for as long as possible, but allowing his father to meet Danny could bring their eyes on them and it would all fall to ashes! Heaving another size, taking what little comfort he could from his mate, Dan focused once more on the conversation.

"Clockwork, could you not simply let me have a small glimpse of your son?" Pariah questioned, though there was a hint of begging in his tone.

Cornel chuckled, "He has his mother's hair, icy blue eyes, and is as tall as Dan. He does look a bit… feminine because of Dan and he has half the musculature that Dan has. I hope that helps." He smiled, "Dan won't let me show you a picture or he will banish me to the couch…again." He clearly put it. Clockwork may not show it, but he fears his mate more than anyone would dare know, and sleeping on the couch was not an option if he could help it.

Pariah chuckled, "I see some influences of raising him stayed the same."

"Great, my father and mate are getting along and both are out to drive me insane!" Dan moaned dramatically, drawing laughs from said men.

Pariah watched silently, chuckling from time to time as he watched Dan and Cornel bicker back and forth, Dan wanting to go back home so he could see his child, a child he refuses to let him see. He felt a pang of hurt and guilt twist his core. He must not forgive him still, it would seem. He listened closely, trying to find a hint or a clue so he may try to sneak a peek, but his son and his mate were careful not to say anything to that extent.

"Please calm down, Dan... He's in bed sleeping. He had a long day and Fate is just starting to show her hand... You know my sister. She's got one hell of a poker face. If we are too eager, we'll fall into her trap and she'll get away with the fruits of our labor."

Dan sighed, Cornel was right, but it was driving him mad sitting here and doing nothing. Pretending that their lives weren't all in danger. Nodding his consent, he heaved yet another sigh and looked up into those deep red pools that his mate called eyes.

"I know, Cornel, I know... but it doesn't make waiting any easier..."

Cornel kissed his forehead, holding him close with one arm, "I know, Dan... I want to so badly stop all time so that nothing I've foreseen comes to pass, but even I have to obey Fate... We can only hope and pray that in the end peace and happiness will await him."

"Hmm... By the way... you're sleeping on the sofa tonight." Dan growled, shoving away from Cornel, stomping away as Pariah laughed loudly while Cornel hung his head, cursing in Irish about evil mates, sofas and lack of sex. He seriously hoped his sister didn't do anything to screw them over because he's liable to drop dead again from the lack of sex and stress of worrying alone...


	11. Regrets and Grandda

~Amity Park~

The sounds of power tools and grumblings were typical, but the over all silence that reigned the rest of the house was not. Pausing in her work one making a new tracker, Madeline Lambrouge-Fenton looked at the single photo in the kitchen of her family before the terrible "Reveal." She brought her hand up and fingered necklace she cherished for the last 18 years. The ice flower still as beautiful as the day she saw it on her lover's pillow. But strangely as she wore it, it felt like it was not meant for her. Looking at it she didn't see her lover's eyes, the shade of blue his eyes were had been too dark. The icy blue of the crystals matched her son's eyes-

She sighed, two years they have scoured the earth, looking high and low for their missing children. It wasn't long after the "Reveal" that the GiW came to them all, both the Mansons and the Foleys as well, and played the news clip that had aired the day they were kidnapped. It was an attack on Casper High by Freakshow and through the chaos they could see Sam and Tucker, but also Danny or rather Phantom. They watched everything, listening to the newscaster as she talked quickly and excitedly before all stilled when something crashed into the stage before slowly standing from the wreckage was Phantom, who then changed into Danny.

After that the GiW cut off the clip, no need for the Fenton's to know that they were hunting their son down to experiment on him. Though that plan had been foiled by Sam and Tucker, both of whom screamed and shouted that the GiW were going to hurt Danny, slowly kill him until they were finally happy with whatever sick agenda they had planned. If Danny had been there, he'd have been touched, or so she had hoped...

"Maddie, deary..." Pamela called walking in, the rich woman looked at her sadly, holding some food on a tray that she brought over from her house. "Come, let's have some lunch, Lauren will be over shortly... Vince and Tucker are on their way back from Ireland, but I don't understand why you asked them to go there. Ah, Sammy and Jeremy are on their way back from France, I'll have to ask her why she was so adamant about going there as well... And Jackson's on his way here from... from THERE..." She shuddered in memory of the theme park that had been turned into a death trap.

Maddie smiled weakly, setting aside her tools and the new tracker she was working on before she washed up and the two women, former rivals, sat down to eat. As they ate, they went over everywhere they searched and how far into the Ghost Zone they had gone. Being inside the Ghost Zone shattered many of their theories on ghosts, made what they believed to be fact turn out to be fiction and their own opinions. They enlisted the GiW's help, capturing whatever ghost they could for questioning and a few tests before setting them free, at least the weaker ones. The stronger ones were a threat to them and they would not allow them to harm other living beings.

"... I can't believe I did that..." Maddie choked, thinking back to shooting her own son. The one she carried for nine months and birthed! She was a terrible mother!

"Shh, Maddie... Shh... we were all scared to death and very angry; we all said things that we didn't mean! We weren't being rational nor were we willing to listen to reason... If it was me and Sammy in your place, I'm afraid I'd have done the same thing... We'll find Danny and Jazz, I promise." Pamela assured, holding the crying woman.

Maddie nodded fingering the necklace again, unintentionally bringing Pamela's attention to the very fine jewel. Pamela gasped, startling Maddie.

"Where did you get that!?"

"Huh?" Maddie blinked before looking down at the necklace. "Ohh, I got it as a gift..."

"From who? And don't you dare say it was from Jack. Even with the money you make from your research and the government grants you, he wouldn't be able to buy that. Those are rare, Ice made crystals! Jeremy has trouble buying one that 's no bigger than a grain of salt!" Pamela hissed, daring the woman before her to lie.

Maddie gaped at her, she had no idea how valuable this necklace was, the Mansons were one of the richest families in the world, owning several companies, factories, fashion lines, modelling agencies, hospitals and music companies. If they had trouble buying even a speck of this crystal, then how did her lover do it? She fingered it a moment before sighing.

"I'll admit Jack didn't get it for me, but I won't tell you who did. My life is none of your buniness as much as yours is none of mine, Pammy." she finished her food and got back to work.

Not long after Jeremy and Sam walked in, both looking tired as they came into the kitchen the blonde man kissed his wife as Sam plopped into a kitchen chair and scowled at her hands. She was in a foul mood because she searched all over France for Mr. Fonte. But his personal assistant said that he went away and she doesn't know when he'll be back, he's been gone for the last two years, though he still calls and emails every now and again with plans and to get reports on projects. She thought it was strange how the man up and vanishes around the same time Danny did. Then again when he admitted that the Fentons were his parents, she jumped to the conclusion that it was Dante Fonte.

"...-obsessed with Mr. Fonte from NASA..." she tuned back in to hear her father filling in her mom and Mrs. Fenton on what they did in France.

"But why?" Maddie asked. "I know for a fact that I gave birth to Danny!"

"Then why would he admit to not being your son? And have you SEEN Mr. Fonte? He looks exactly like Danny! Only with a goatee, a broader frame and green eyes! Other than that they look exactly alike!" Sam shouted before apologizing. She's been high strung since she couldn't find out where the man vanished to. Even the P.I.s she hired were reporting back nothing on the man and that besides the camps and tutoring programs he ran, he had no prior engagements with Danny, showing up when Danny was fourteen and vanishing a few days before Danny did. But she didn't believe it, something told her that if she found Fonte, she'd fine Danny.

"It's fine, we're all stressed out and worried...we can only hope we'll find them soon." Pamela assured her daughter.

They spent the rest of the day touching base with the GiW, trying to find out how the exploration of the Ghost Zone was going and if they found anything on her children. Agent K told them that they haven't run across either one nor any more Ghosts, the Ghost Zone seemed to be a Ghost town, no pun intended on his behalf. Agent O to her that the few Will'o'Wisps that lingered were all talking about a door that all the Ghosts seemed to have vanished through. They were working on a way to get to this door and see where it leads. Because if Ghosts really did possess Danny and forced him to kidnap his own sister, then they'd find them inside that door.

By then, Jack had come home and gave them a nod before going up to bed, he was dead on his feet from the effort he was putting in. He missed his kids and felt horrible for what he said and did. All those times Danny tried to tell them, how he would vanish and reappear, injuries that they couldn't explain. It made him feel lower than low. After the huge ordeal he realized ghost or not, Danny was still his and he treated him like shit. Bile rose in his throat, but he refused to let it out. For months Amity Park was up in arms about Danny's sudden disappearance, former bullies now allies to the teen hero were furious with said hero's form best friends. It got to the point Pamela home schooled them to keep them safe from being killed by the others.

He and Maddie hadn't talked to each other in over a year, well other than going over plans and blueprints, but other than that, they never said a word to one another. He never told Maddie this, but he had found that letter she hid away in one of her old college books. He had seen her put on the necklace from time to time, always questioning when he brought it for her since he knew no one in her family made that kind of money other then them and even then he was sure those crystals cost a few pretty pennies. He was at odds with himself, he still loved his wife, but he felt like he couldn't trust her anymore.

Whoever Cornelius O'Hare was, he better pray he never came back or he'd be sorry. He slept with his wife for a year! How does he know if it was protected or not!? Was this O'Hare guy Danny's father or was it him? He didn't like this! He wanted to march in there and demanded to know why she cheated on him, he understood that their marriage had gotten a bit rocky with every failed attempt to have another kid, but to cheat!? No, he would not do this now. Once they found Jazz and Danny, once they were home safe and sound where they belong, he would confront her and demand the truth.

Heaving sigh he closed his eyes, dreaming of the day they brought Danny home and how he raised him with all the love and care a father could. If O'Hare really was his father, it wouldn't matter, Jack had been there for Danny, had loved him and cared for him. But also betrayed him, unforgivably so...

Vince and Tucker arrived the next day, both sighing and greeting the others as they sat about the table looking over knew plans and maps.

"How'd it go?" Lauren asked kissing her husband before hugging her son.

"Well the Irish are a tight knit group that's for sure... Kept asking them for an O'Hare and end up seeing five hundred families." Vince sighed, having a tinge of Irish accenting his words. "Great I'm starting to talk like'em now..."

Everyone but Jack laughed.

"So you didn't find Cornelius O'Hare?" He asked them.

Maddie paled, but thankfully had her hood and goggles up so no one really noticed. But Jack saw how her hand went up to the necklace, Pamela too.

"Well I didn't say that... I said we ran into a bunch of O'Hares, I didn't say we didn't run into someone who knows a Cornelius O'Hare..."Vince told them. "Well it seems that the only Cornelius O'Hare that everyone knows is a young mob boss... Spoke highly of him, but said that we shouldn't be asking around for him."

Everyone paled at that. Jack gulped slightly, more than glad the man stayed out of Maddie's life now.

"But why would you be old college friends with a man like him?" Vince wondered.

"I didn't know that... We just always met up everyone once in a while to have drinks after we crashed into each other one night about a year or so before Jack and I had Danny." She admitted, it wasn't completely lying or the whole truth. "I thought that he might be able to help us by hiring some P.I.s to find out where Danny and Jazz disappeared too..."

They nodded, but they didn't seem all that convinced...

It was four days later that progress was finally made. K and O's men found a pocket in the Ghost Zone that opened and closed four times a day, in the same exact spot at the same exact times. At first they thought nothing of it until they saw a few ghosts waiting around and at noon on the dot, the group jumped through it. At 6 that evening, the same group sans three of four of them came back and at Midnight a single ghost would walk through it before flying off somewhere. They recorded this, wondering what was happening and how many ghosts came and went before finally O braved a trip through and found himself in another city. He came back through after recording everything he could. It seems the city that he ended up in was called Jump City, it was a lively place, but had little to no ghost activity, but they did suffer through what the denizens called Meta-humans.

Once the GiW had their reports set up, they brought it all to the Fentons along with photos that O had taken while he spent a day there. The City looked normal enough, stores, restaurants, apartments, homes, offices, police, fire departments. The whole shebang. But what wasn't normal was what looked like a young man with a spider for a head fighting with a group of teens, one teen catching everyone's attention.

"DANNY!?" They all shouted, grabbing for the pictures.

"I fond him!" Sam called, showing them a picture of the white haired Phantom skating on the ocean.

O blinked, he hadn't even realized he caught the boy on film. He had been busy making sure the city was normal enough for them to camp out in and search for the boy.

"Good work." K patted the dark skinned man's shoulder.

"This is Jump City right? You said it was on the other side of that portal... If all the ghosts are fleeing there and Danny's there-" Jack began.

"They must be going after Danny!" Maddie shouted in panic.

Jack growled and began barking orders, making everyone scramble for a phone, computer or touch pad to start getting their things and people together. Within the next three hours, they would head into the Ghost Zone and build a fort and once they were protected from the Ghosts, they would find Danny and Jazz...

* * *

~Jump~

* * *

Danny was out in his Civies for once, just relaxing while his mother put the Titans through the ringer. Their last mission was a bust because Slade showed up with some more of his mechs, they ended up being ganged up on and taken down, though Robin made sure that Slade wouldn't see that he was Phantom and Phantom was him. As far as the man was concerned, Phantom was a newbie to the Titans, not worth his attention or time. They hoped to keep it that way. He let out a sigh, his sense slipping free and smiled when his father casually strolled up to his side.

"Hey dad..." Danny smiled.

"Hello my Ice Flower." He smiled, petting his son's hair gently. "You're hair's longer now... Soon we'll be able to put it up like mine with out that little reminder."

Danny smirked, he left his hair in a braid today, his teal and ice blue hoodie covering it as he walked the streets. He hid the twinge of pain well enough at being reminded that when he wore his hair in the half pony tail style like his father, he looked sort of like HER. Clockwork only smiled softly as they kept walking.

"How are things in the Zone?"

"Chaotic... it's almost as bad as that one time your mother opened up Pandora's box just to get back at one of the demons inside of it for getting him drunk and almost having sex with him..." He smirked cruelly as Danny gaped at him with shock.

"And you didn't erase him!?" Danny gasped.

"No. It would have been pointless. Besides, the panic that the Observants went through was well worth the headache I had for the rest of the the month."

Danny shook his head before he frowned lightly.

"So... what do you think of Vlad?" Danny asked.

Clockwork's smile fell and he stared ahead of him, arms behind his back as he walked. Yes, Vladimir Masters. It seems that Plasmius was finally making his move. Now that Danny knew his Ghost half so well, it was time for him to get to know about his human half, but the young man didn't tell Danny this. As far as Danny knows, Plasmius and Vlad have nothing to do with each other. The young Masters showed up during one of the few Ghost hunts, managing to get that arrogant sod, Aragon off of Danny using an electrified baton. Ever since he'd come every now and again to get to know Danny better as he would say.

"Well Danny, I can't really say that I like him... Much like Plasmius, there is something about them that makes me..." He didn't finish, just leaving it there for his son to take anyway he wished.

"Mom says that he doesn't like either of them. Both rub him the wrong way." Danny sighed. "Hey, Dad, do you know why mom's been so stressed lately?"

"Hmm?" Clockwork blinked before smiling as he wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders. "Well to be perfectly honest, Danny, he's worried about you... Whatever is going on with the attacks on the Ghost Zone is forcing the residents to band together and hunt you done. You're in danger anywhere we go. Ghosts come from all timelines, not just our original one. You are now the biggest threat the Zone as faced since the Great War many millennia ago."

Danny nodded, "I know that much... But its something else. He keeps bringing up the War too..."

"With good reason, Danny... You see, you mother is actually a Prince in the Ghost Zone, but not some random prince who died... He, much like you, was born a Halfa. He's grown up and stopped aging after his 20th year... His mother wasn't so lucky, she died giving birth to him, murdered just as he was pushed from the womb. Her spirit passed on immediately leaving him in the car of his father." Clockwork sighed. "You must understand, things have always been strained between your mother and grandfather, to the point that they would clash almost physically with one another. Your mother was the only child to the kingdom, the only heir and he did not want to be king, he did not want to always live his life in fear of being overthrown, feared and hated."

"So I guess they had some very nasty fights." Danny murmured.

"Yes... One of them so terrible they both wished to never see the other again... They got their wish. Your mother fled the castle that night when a final assault felled the palace. Your grandfather fought bravely, but when he learned that his only child was gone he gave up. Allowing the Observants to capture and imprison him for all eternity, hidden away and forgotten to waste away in the darkness of his prison... After that they turned to their assassin and had him go after the prince. As you can see the assassin failed. He let the prince live, hidden in plain sight."

Danny nodded slowly, absorbing all this information. They came to an ice cream shop and went into to have cone. By the time they had their ice cream and were sitting outside to enjoy them, Danny pieced together some things and was now going to gain answers to confirm them.

"So mom's worried because with all that's happening in the Zone, this might awaken grandda?" He asked, the Irish bleeding into the word at the end.

"Yes... Betcha a shilling or two that ya can't guess the next bit!" Clockwork laughed, letting his own natural accent bleed into his voice.

"... He's awake!?" Danny gasped.

"Yep."

"Does mom know!? Dad! He's going to kill you!" Danny hissed.

"Calm down, Danny. Your mother is well aware of your grandda's awakening. In fact that's what has him so worried. Your grandda wants to meet you." Clockwork assured him.

"M-Meet me? B-but-"

"Your mother and I have kept him at bay, we just finished telling him almost everything about you. But we haven't told you much in return because with all that's going on right now. It's not safe for you to meet him. Plus he's a bit overbearing... He wants to pass the rule of the Zone onto you, but your mother is fighting him every step of the way. It's bad enough that there was ONE Halfa that came into the Observants line of sight and as far as they know that ONE is dead... They left you alone because of the accident in the Fenton's lab. That's the only saving grace the Manson girl and Foley boy will get from me... They threw the old Eye Sores off the trail."

"So if meeting grandda will be dangerous, how is it that you and ma have talked to him?"

"I'm the Master of Time, it's a simple trick that even humans use. I take a piece of the past and paste it into the current stream and loop it to play over and over again. And besides all I do all day is stand and stare at a gigantic gear shaped window that plays whatever I wish for it to play. It's very easy to mess with those idiots. You mother sometimes uses my scepter to spam them with porno."

Danny stared in shock for all three seconds before he began to laugh, loudly. Clockwork grinned impishly as he nibbled on his cone. Good thing he was a ghost and even in his human form he lacked body heat or his cone would have melted. Danny's was also perfectly preserved because of his ice powers, though they were very faint while he was a human.

"Oooh, you have to show me that! I want to see their reaction so bad!" Danny giggled before nibbling on his cone too. "Ah, I needed a good laugh! But anyway, back to the topic: If I meet grandda, do I have to worry about anything?"

"Well seeing as you and your mother are the effeminate types, he will treat you like the women of his time, but thankfully he's not like most men were back then. He wants to hear you, he wants to know what you think, your opinions matter to him, but when in court or formal gatherings he expects you to be seen and not heard unless spoken to by a more dominate ghost..." Clockwork sighed. "There are many things still that you do not know Danny, but in time, we will tell you. For now, finish your ice cream so we can go save the others from your mother. I'm sure four hours under intense training is enough punishment for them, don't you agree?"

Danny smiled and nodded. Both finishing their treats and heading back to the Tower. As they rounded a corner to the harbor, they crashed into someone and from the force of it, Clockwork stumbled back a couple of feet as Danny fell onto his backside. The others stumbled back as well. They all looked up and froze in shock.

"Danny!" shouted two teens Danny had no wish to ever see again, his face paling as he stood and jumped behind his father. Unaware of how pale said man looked as he stared at the woman before him.

"Cornelius..."

"Madeline Lambrouge. Or should I say Mrs. Fenton..."


	12. Fate's Hand

**Rye: Ugh! Allergy season has started and it's making me feel very sick!**

**Betty: Sorry! DX**

**Rye's GN: *lying in a blood own blood* Such... horror...**

**Rye and Betty: Ignore her... She's over reacting...**

**Betty: Translations for this chapter are as follows:**

**They will never be friends. They will not win my confidence even more one or the other!**

**I'm sorry! We're very sorry! Please! We will do anything to make it right again! Please, please do not stray, Danny!**

**We do not give up, Danny! We will do whatever it takes to make it right again.**

**You destroyed my trust and you betrayed me! You do not ever recover. All you have done is nothing but hurt me! You lost your big time opportunity! I left because of all your treachery! Including this woman! Do you have any idea how hurt and upset I was that day? No! Now, go-in and do not bother coming back again and again! I do not ever seeing your face!**

* * *

The fear riled up in the young Halfa and too shaken at the thought. He recognized the features in front of him and the worst part is…_that_ woman is here. He had no idea what to expect anymore. He heard much through other ghosts that wanted to take him to them, but they never managed. Now, he suspected they lured them here in this universe.

"Danny!" The teenagers rushed over to the raven hair kid to hug him and Danny struggled to shove them away.

Danny's core panged at the sight and the touch of them. The memories were too fresh and becoming too furious to be here right now. He slapped their arms and hands away immediately. They were desperate to hug onto him and willing to do anything to make sure he's real in front of them. They felt the pain of his strength when he slapped them and it made them eager to hug him. However, Danny has no use to being touched by them.

"Stop touching me or I'll leave right now!" He hissed.

Both of his former friends knew they worked so hard to find him after all those times. It hurts them to regret the days they betrayed him.

"We're so sorry!" "We were an idiot!" "We miss you!" "We want you back home."

The two had chanted out to tell him that, so he would know this immediately, and wanted to hug him to hold onto him forever. Danny doubted them and their words. The flashback taunted him the very day where they turned their back against him and betrayed him in the back of his head. He glared at the ex-friends and did not stand the idea being close to them.

Yet, Cornel and Maddie stood in front of each other, while Danny stood by his father closely. She was seeing both of them together, not acknowledging the other kids by them, and sink in. Her thoughts of seeing Cornel brought up happy memories with him and how they bonded. Then, her son with everything she did with him up until he was sixteen. How close they were and how happy it used to be.

Right now, she looked at the two to grasp the fact they know each other. She couldn't understand how Danny and Cornel meet each other or know about anything of each other. She never told others the actual truth. Her brows united to solve the pieces together for those two long years.

"How did you find my son, Cornelius?" Her eyes narrowed at the ex-lover of hers.

Sam and Tucker's eyes were begging Danny to forgive them and their smile showed how happy they were to find him now. Danny, on the other hand, refused to get close to them or be around them. He chose to stay by his father and hoped he could alter the timeline now. It would be best to save the trouble after all they have been through. Could they still get out of this mess? Cornel remained calmed and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders.

"I met him since he was born. After all, he is my son." Which is the truth.

Madeline did not understand how it could have been possible. She did not wish to believe a thing, but Sam heard their conversation easily. She read into Danny's behavior and knowing things had changed. It wasn't their Danny as they used to know.

"How can he be your son? This is my husband's son. He is a Fenton, not an O'Hare!" She declared.

Cornel lifted his chin up a bit, "He is an O'Hare. He has an Irish blood and not Italian. He is my son."

"I gave birth to him! He is my son!" Her voice raised a bit, getting things a bit more intense.

"I already had a blood test and it says he is my son and not yours. He has no relation to you." He kept himself expressionless.

She scowled at the man, doubting him, and her memories of those times where she did give birth to Danny. She knew that for sure, but the day he went missing with Jasmine with those words of not being their son had made her suspicious. Maddie refused to back down after two years.

"And the next thing you will say my daughter is yours? You cannot possibly deny that! You knew I was married!"

"Jasmine chose to be Daniel's sister."

"That's because they are siblings! Blood related!"

"Blood does not make a family."

"I want my children back, Cornelius!" She stomped her foot.

The adults fought between about the children while Sam and Tucker focused on Danny. They were so ecstatic to see him again.

"We have been looking for you everywhere, Danny!" The Gothic girl told him.

Danny shook his head, "And what do you expect to happen next?" His eyes narrowed at them, being cautious to their possible action.

The African American shook his head, "We just…want you back in our lives again, dude. Heck, even Jazz too!"

Danny's thoughts raced about how Jazz would be taken away from his family's grip and how they would never see each other. His core was beating so fast, he wasn't too sure how to protect her, and he had to think logically. His parents raised him well to any kind of situation…despite of this emotional situation.

"We want nothing to do with you lots! You lost us both when we walked away from you both!" He was furious to be standing here any longer than to be necessary.

The girl frowned, "Please, Danny, we were blinded by our emotions and every day without you is too painful. Punish us until you feel we deserve your forgiveness!"

The techno-geek agreed, "Yeah man! We just want our best friend back!" His arms flailed around like crazy.

Danny muttered in something in French, "Ils ne vont encore jamais être mes amis. Ils ne gagneront pas même à ma confiance encore l'un ou l'autre!"

The purple eyes widened worriedly, "Je suis désolé! Nous sommes très désolés! Svp! Nous ferons n'importe quoi lui faire la droite encore! Svp, ne nous éloignez pas, Danny!"

Tucker blinked and puzzled at their barking conversation all in French…he no longer saw it romantic for this language. Danny scoffed and shook his head.

Danny barked, "Vous avez détruit ma confiance et m'avez trahi! Vous ne les récupérerez jamais. Tout que vous avez fait n'est rien mais m'a blessé! Vous avez perdu votre grand temps d'occasion ! Je suis parti en raison de toute votre trahison! Y compris cette femme! Avez-vous une idée comment blessé et contrarié j'étais ce jour? Non! Maintenant, aller-en et ne prenez pas la peine de revenir toujours encore! Je ne veux pas revoir jamais votre visage!"

Maddie jolted at the sound of her son's voice speaking well in French's accent and she barely had much clue to what he was saying. She assumed he had taken Spanish at high school and wondered where he had the time to pick French to be this fluent! Tucker knew they were arguing against each other's fate.

"I don't know what you guys are saying, but you have to forgive us, Danny. We made a mistake and we admit that. We were the biggest idiots, alright? We want to be back in our lives again and bring you home. Don't you miss home? At all of the past two years?" The techno-geek frowned.

Sam added in, "Nous n'abandonnons pas, Danny! Nous ferons celui qu'il prenne pour faire lui à droite encore." She looked straight in the eyes of his.

Danny shook his head and felt too much for him to handle this. They weren't going to give up so easily as he expected, but he should have known. He had enough with speaking French, knowing this wouldn't be proper for his 'guests', even he hates them. He glared at them.

"Both of you can forget it. You won't bring me back home and you can't drag me back either. Get out now and leave me alone!" He sneered, much like his mother would showed him.

"We aren't going until we have our best friend back home!" Sam snapped, pleased to speak English once more.

"Danny, you are going home with us. This man is not your father." Maddie confirmed for herself.

Danny glared at her, seeing the moment where he _shot_ him before he left them with Jazz, and how she believed he was nothing but a ghost scum of ectoplasmic species.

"I am not your son," His head snapped at her.

She tried to become closer, but Cornel blocked her before she could attempt. Danny backed up before she could.

"You are my son. Whatever lies he told you, you are not his son. I carried you, birth you, raised you, and supported you." She stated to the best truth and evidence of her own.

His blue eyes narrowed at her, "You are _not_ my mother!" He hissed, "I already have a mother and you are not."

Cornel tightly hugged his son and looked at the woman, "You are stressing him. I do not like the way you are talking towards him."

She ignored him, "Daniel Jackson Fenton, you are coming home whether you want to or not! I am your mother. Now, come with us!" She demanded.

The young Halfa remained silent. He knew she hated silent treatments. Sam and Tucker still had a chance to change things somehow.

"Madeline, what can you possibly succeed here? Gather my son back to your arms, connect to Jasmine, and return home like nothing has changed? If you somehow knew how to have the upper hand on me or both of them, his mother and I would still see him without your approval. I would have found a way to have them back, especially his mother would not like to be apart from the two and overprotected of the children." He tried to level his own threat.

Maddie glared at the ex-lover and held no beliefs in his words. She only wished to have her family back and be home again. A continuing dream where she can see her daughter off to college, comes home with a boyfriend, marriage, grandchildren, and the same for her son. She refused to let go.

"_That_ mom did not give birth to either of them. They are rightfully my children and you kidnapped them!" She growled.

"They came to us on their own will." He stated.

"YOU KIDNAPPED THEM! YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME!" She snapped.

Danny couldn't stand staying here. His friends tried to gain closer to him to attempt to hug him. He tried to keep them away in such short distance.

"No." Danny spoke up, "We left our own term. You had your chance with us and failed. You shot me and did not even listen to your own daughter. We decided to disown ourselves from the likes of you Fenton. Dad here loves us for who we are no matter what." He stated.

Maddie frowned, "It was emotional day and we weren't thinking clearly, sweetie pie." Her arms opened, hoping he'd be happy enough to hug her.

His head shook, "No, no matter how emotional it is. You can think logically. I know I was that day, so was Jazz. We were able to think logically. Your excuses are invalid." He scoffed.

Sam and Tucker hadn't expected him to be so sharp about things. They never dealt anything like this before and he has changed over the past two years. They missed their best friend for too long for numerous of endless days and months. Danny hasn't missed them at all and refused to be close to them like old time.

"What about giving us a second chance, Danny? You've always gave your enemies second chance, why not us?" Sam wondered.

"You already lost your second chance. I tried to see if you'd listen and you failed again. Don't give me any excuse. I'm happier here and you're screwing things up now." He pouted.

Tucker shook his head, "We were just sidekicks. We didn't know any better!"

"Sidekicks!?" Danny looked away, "You didn't even care to be one, why care now? I'm the one with powers and you didn't help me with a mere thing. All you ever did was shove me into ghost fighting without thinking of myself. You aren't friends at all."

Danny had enough being around them and felt it was too much. He triggered his invisibility and his betrayers gasped worriedly. He flew off to the Titan Tower, barely holding in his tears, and rushed back home. Cornel knew where this was heading and had to meet up with his son to restore things back somehow.

"I suggest you, Mrs. Fenton to back off and to leave us alone immediately. You have done enough damage as it is." Cornelius demanded.

Madeline stammered in her defense, but somehow in a blink of an eye he was gone. The kids screamed no to their failure of chances to alter everything around. It did not make any sense and did not get much of their answers. Maddie found herself too confused in her situation with the man's words…

However, the three humans had no idea that the Master of Time had gone invisible much as his son has done. He flew off to the Ghost Zone without alerting others in specifically. He was walking in visibly for once and located the current king of the ghost zone in the room. Pariah noted his present and graced his welcome with respect.

"Master Clockwork, how may I help you, my son-in-law?" Pariah has grown accustomed around his own family, even if he hadn't met his grandson or granddaughter yet.

He nodded gently, "Faith seems to be showing her hands now. The war has now begun." His head shook, "However, you will be able to meet your grandson in time. I may remind you not to force him to something he does not want to do or speak a single word of royalty towards my son."

Pariah smiled, pleased to see his chance has finally begun to a greater start, and he mentally wish to thank Faith for giving him some chance

"Will he still become the king in the future?" Pariah wondered.

Cornel lifted his chin up a bit, "That will be up to him and his mate's decision. As long you can show him the benefits after I say it is safe to tell him more about the royalty then I do not see why he would deny his high roll."

The king respected him, "I shall plan this out myself ahead of time. Do you know when I will see him?"

"Very much soon, but it also when Dan's decision as well." He fixed up his hair back, after a bit of stressful event with Madeline and Daniel's ex-friends.

He knew too well of his sister would be ready to create chaotic scene arriving any moment time soon.

~At the outdoor training room Titan Tower~

Everyone was forced to remain on ground, running after several bots to use their running speed and strength without their powers. Beast Boy barely had much effort and almost felt like being sicker to death almost. Raven was paler than usual, but she kept trying without chanting her spell aloud. Starfire struggled to hold back her flight take off while running and trying to go against the attack. Cyborg was sweating and trying to focus on targets without striking sonic against the 'enemies'. As for Robin, he was beyond ahead of his teammates and forced to overcome his lifting the block wall pathway for others to pass by or they wouldn't complete this training mission.

"Robin, you need to stand up straight and show that boulder wall weighs like nothing to others. I'm not believing you yet!" Dan turned his head over to the green creature, "Do not concentrate of your ill state and remember that your life depends on it, Beast Boy. Run better than your cheetah can." His eyes drew to the orange hair girl, "Starfire, let yourself be hit. Your body does not take in injury as easily like others. Release that fears of yours and show these enemies they cannot harm you. Risk yourself because you know it does hurt you. No flight either." The blue eyes drew over to the half robotic man, "Use your strength, it can still damage the same as your sonic laser, Cyborg. I do not care how hard it is to hit them, observe their pattern!"

Dan has spent his time criticizing their abilities without their casual powers and wanted to show them without it. He wanted them to overcome their weakness as he always does for all of his students and his children. Everyone was about to break down and call it a quit, but this would mean their personalized trainer would force them to repeat it all over again with more sacrifices. They had no idea what he could do other than forbidden them to use their powers – minus Robin; he had to focus mainly on his strength.

"Robin, I told you to stand up straight and now get to it before-" Suddenly he felt someone buried onto his chest and crying.

The older Halfa stopped and glanced down to see his son crying miserably. He knew what this had meant and hugged his son tightly as any mother would to comfort their child.

"Training is over! Everyone get inside the Titan Tower now! All of you clean up, rest yourself, and be ready for whatever upcoming may happen." Dan declared.

The others stopped once the training dropped the action in the field and the team members exchanged with their very concern moment. Dan took his son to the Ghost Zone home of theirs and resumed for the day. Danny couldn't handle it any more than what he went through for mere of under ten minutes.

Robin was relieved to see the training session with the mother of Danny's was over, but he grew concern now. He met up with his teammates and checked others for anything that needed for any sort of attention. Starfire floated up to give her body some rest from running so much and Beast Boy had already collapsed onto the ground with barely any strength in him. The leader decided to pick up the shape shifter and carried him inside the tower. Raven flew alone with Starfire back into the building. Cyborg walked in a slow pace, but his mind drifted elsewhere.

Robin had to be the only ones at the strongest right now and he knew the training was wearing them out too much. Especially he was used to intense training, but never this severe before. Batman trained him with machines to test a bit of his speed and focus. However, Dan has trained them with their weaknesses against them and challenges them more than anyone could have expected of them.

Of course, someone came into their commoner room and sensed something was too dreadful and disturbing. He was a young man with dark long hair that almost reached his shoulder, has dark blue eyes, and almost equally tall as Robin, but still taller than Danny. His eyes draws around the room and counted the people within the room. The young man joined the demonic princess's side curiously wondering with others' mood.

"Where is Daniel?" The young man asked.

Raven opened one eyes at the human, "Danny showed up upset, and we do not have a clue what is wrong." Her eye closed to return to her meditating.

"Where is he? I may be able to help him feel better."

The deep voice answered him from the media couch section, where the half robotic man exhausted himself on the couch from the extreme workout recently. Cyborg heard the young man's questions and Raven's answer.

"Danny is probably taken to the GZ and we have no idea how long they'll be gone for." He explained.

Vlad nodded, "I see. I supposed I can return at a later date."

Cyborg waved lazily and almost drifted off to his sleep. Vlad helped himself to the elevator; unknowingly he was being watched by someone particularly. The leader had already left the sleeping shift shaper on the couch without others' awareness. He remained hidden in the shadow without needing to be seen by others, especially ghosts as well.

Vlad walked off the island by using the Titan's secretive road to the city's land and by the time he managed to the middle of the tunnel. He stopped walking, knowing there weren't any security in this range due to the blind spots. Robin held himself together and observed closely. He was pleased to have his domino masked to include night vision without the big giveaways to criminals or anyone he preys on.

"I better go find that ghost. I cannot possibly let them think they can harm my Daniel and he will be mine one day." He smirked as his black ring triggered.

Robin's eyes opened up to observe carefully to what he may be seeing. He watched the ring at its power. The ring split to reveal a familiar look and the boy wonder's heart felt like it was a deadbeat. His mind clicked into the match that they have been seeing the same person for the past year now! The same Halfa Danny has befriended and now, he had a reason to dislike Plasmius for more.

This meant Danny had to know the truth before this could hurt him in the end or cause complication. Right now, he could only hope his friend will be fine after devastating event had occurred. For now, he had to learn more about Plasmius before telling his acquaintance about everything. He managed to lean in closer to see where this untrustworthy fiend may go and Robin was glad to know how to phase through after a ghost does it. He was prepared in his best ability.

The Halfa pulled out a small like remote that revealed one button and clicked on it in front of him. The remote shoots out a small green like to form an eight feet tall portal and this caught Robin's attention. He hurried up closer without alerting the enemy on hand and Plasmius floated through the portal. The domino masked hurried up and failed to get to the portal as it closed once Plasmius was in the ghost zone.

Nothing had happened and Robin remained dumbfounded. One thing for sure, this could not possibly be good. He theorized a few things about Plasmius, but he needed some facts first or some studying beforehand. There were no doubts of the fact that Plasmius does not deem enough to trust Danny on his whole identity secret. Yet, the young Halfa knew his friend is a Halfa, but never thought to put the pieces together before. Robin has suspected something between the two somehow and the acting were too real to believe a thing.

At least…he has a winning side and Vlad has never seen it to fit him in the plan of his.

~Later on in the commoner room~

The raven hair kid shook head miserably. He was no longer crying or too much in despair. He had hardly spoken much other than one worded conversation to others or a shrug off. His mother tried to ensure his safety and his father tried to distract him with the word of his grandda. His supportive members to help him surround him like Beast Boy in a cat form to be in the Fonte-O'hare's lap, while the alien princess and the demonic princess sitting by him. They sat by him, trying to tell him some stories, and nothing seems to get him out of the mood or react as much. Cyborg tried cooking his favorite meals, but nothing had helped.

Robin hated to see the boy sulking all day and wanted to change that. He knew Danny's sister has tried and failed in her strongest method of psychology. It was difficult bear the hero's state and he knew one thing might change it all for the better. He wasn't too sure if it would be worth it, yet, an opportunity to get him to feel the same in return. Personally, the leader could not help it when he felt such like a girl inside, a schoolgirl crush on someone who is a strong-headed leader, a competitor, and a challenger.

Well, he knew the sullen had to stop eventually and he knew better. Robin dragged his feet over without fear in him and he stood in front of him to gather his attention.

"Danny, let's talk alone." Robin insisted.

Danny glanced up. Uncertain of Robin's words because of their conversations in the previous had always seems different about many things that had come across. He grew used to it, but he doesn't think it would better.

"Doubt it this would be any different." He told the leader, admitting that already.

That mood put everyone in a sour taste for the day. They rarely see him express negatively about anything up until now. Robin shook his head and figured this may take a little while.

"Come on, you don't know what I have to say this time." The leader insisted.

Danny knew he was going to lose this time. He glanced down at Beast Boy to signal him to get up now. Beast boy stretched up and crawled onto Raven's lap – which of course, she doesn't mind since this is the only time he's so quiet and she'd accept this easily. Danny got up once the shape shifter is off him. He followed Robin to the med-wing. They always seem to have private conversations here and nowhere else. Danny grew used to it and his mind figured it had to be about his ex-friends and former family situation.

No one has attempted to get him to talk alone. He wasn't in the mood to tell them more than necessary. They knew that they had found him, but not what had went on between the five of them.

Robin secured privacy here and closed the window off. The Halfa noted the window was actually being closed and he was curious why this time. The last time was for his ghost half secret…well, that was the first day when Robin learned about him. It couldn't have been this serious to keep unwanted people out, could it be? This begins to concern a little worried. Does the wonder boy have a deep secret to share?

"Uh…we have never done that before. Is Batman coming here or something? Is everything okay?" Danny jumped to the wrong conclusion had him laughing.

"No, Batman will stay in his city as well as I do for my own. But that's not what I wish to talk about," He breathed, "It's something else."

Danny did not exactly grasp the understanding. If this was not too serious, then why the blinds closed? He was too curious for his own good and figured it will come out sooner or later. He had to know and time was stalling.

"What is it," He asked.

Robin smiled, "I have feelings for you, Danny, and I'd like to go out with you, if you would let me."

Danny's eyes widened and stared at the wonder boy with all his might that broke him out of depression state automatically.


	13. The Triangle is now a Square or is it?

**Betty: And we're back! And with new translation ans warnings!**

**Rye: That's right! We have a Lemon in this chapter!**

**Translations:**

**Mo Tine Ardaigh= Irish for My Fire Rose.**

**Mon amour, s'il vous plaît= French for My love, please**

* * *

For a long time, silence ruled the room. Robin fidgeted nervously, a rarity for the normally strong willed and unwavering leader of the Teen Titans. Danny's eyes had gone wide, his mouth moving in the perfect imitation of a fish. It seemed he broke Danny, but said Halfa recovered and found his voice.

"Wh-What?" Danny gasped, stepping back and sitting on one of the beds, feeling a bit dizzy from the shock.

"What I mean is... I've liked you for a very long while, Danny. I never realized it until I started to get jealous over you spending more time with Plasmius and later Vlad... But I didn't say anything til now because I thought you'd be with Plasmius, since you both are Halfas and it would make perfect sense for you two to be together..." He murmured, blushing a bit at admitting his jealousy. "I know this is the worse timing ever and I understand if you don't return my feelings. I just want you to know and if you don't want to go out with me then could we still be friends?"

"I-I..." Danny seemed lost for words before he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Rob-"

"Dick... my name... it's Dick... Dick Grayson..." Robin cut in, carefully peeling off his mask to show Danny a pair of stunning robin egg blue eyes.

Danny felt his cheeks flush and his cores stutter to a stop as his heart began doing the Macarena in his chest. Robin- Dick had the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen and they complemented his mature yet boyish looks.

"I'm so glad you wear that mask... I'd have to kill every single last person who's seen those Robin blues..." Danny muttered before he gasped and covered his mouth a furious blush.

Robin laughed gently as he carefully put his mask back on before he sat on the bed across from Danny.

"You said you were sorry... I guess you're rejecting me-"

"No- I mean yes- No, no-" Danny pulled on his hair a moment, muttering in Irish about his stupid tongue suddenly not working and his brain's consistent brain farts. "I meant to say could you please give me a few days to think about it? I mean what with Vlad's constant asking, the run-in I had with THEM, and finding out that I have a grandda... I'm just a little-"

"Overwhelmed? Yeah... sorry about that... I was afraid if I didn't tell you now, I'd never work up the courage to do it again... Don't worry. I'll let you think it over. In the meantime, wanna talk about what happened out there? I've never seen you so upset. It kinda freaked us all out..."

Danny nibbled his lip, looking at the wall with such intense interest that Robin was sure Danny wouldn't talk about it, but he was shocked when Danny sighed.

"After mom said I could have a free afternoon so he could whip you all into shape, I went out shopping for the house and got everyone a gift to celebrate Blorthog Day and had my clone bring them back here while I walked around town. It was fine, Dad joined me and we began talking. He asked me what I thought about... possible mates." Danny blushed. "And I pretty much said that I don't want to be mated right now, but it's not like I have a choice really... Ghosts lose their humanity and because we as humans have pieces of animal DNA in us, ghosts use the animal portion of said DNA to fill in the gaps hence our ranks, statuses and mating seasons..."

"So I take it that your first heat is coming soon and it'll be impossible for you to get around it without actually... mating with someone."

"Right and I was raised with the mentality that whoever I sleep with will be my mate for the rest of my existence..." Danny sighed, smiling fondly. "And I want that person to be someone I love no matter how much we fight and argue, someone I can place my trust in and know that they won't break it. After that, Dad and I got some ice cream and that's when he brought up my grandda... It's funny really. All the stories I heard growing up, I never realized that they were about my parents and how they met. I guess I always knew I had a grandfather, just never met him. I hate the Observants though I've never seen them face to face... I can trust certain ghosts without question or fear because of how loyal they are to my mom and dad... He told me a bit more details, though he shied from others as always."

"That doesn't bother you?" Robin asked.

"It does, it's an itch I can't scratch, but I know better than to pry. Besides my mom's overprotective of me to the point it's obsessive. And you've seen how I handle certain types of news... My parents want to avoid me having meltdowns cause it's bad for not only others, but also me..." Danny sighed.

Robin nodded his head, at least Danny admitted that he gets curious of his parents secrets, but knows better than to pry where he's not wanted.

"We finished our ice cream and were walking back here when we rounded the corner..."

"I'm going to venture out on a limb here and say you crashed into them, literally." Robin nodded his head and sighed. "What happened after that?"

"Samantha and Tucker jumped on me, hugging me tightly and were crying and shouting in my ears how sorry they were, how they missed me, they were in the wrong and that they have been looking for me for a very long time. I wasn't aware of the tension between dad and Mrs. Fenton." Danny sighed. "I only became aware of it after I broke down and destroyed a part of my dad's Clock Tower in the Zone. I screamed at them to get off of me and as soon as I could I hid behind my dad... those horrible flashbacks kept playing in my mind, the harsh words, the angry glares, the pain of being shot... I refused to listen to them, to be fooled into believing them. I wanted nothing to do with them! They betrayed my trust, called me horrible names, and even opened fire on me... Mrs. Fenton began shouting and I was only partially aware of her calling dad a kidnapper. I began ranting in French, hoping that only dad understood me, but Samantha understood me and we hashed it out. The bonus out of all this is that I turned Tucker off from French. It's not so romantic when it's being used to insult you, even if your aren't aware of it."

Robin nodded, already piecing it all together.

"I finally had enough, I told dad I needed to leave and he let me. The whole time I flew back here, I was hoping to see the world freeze, see the day start over, or wake up in bed and find out it was all a horrible dream, but sadly it was real... I found mom and did my best not to break down right there, and you know the rest..." Danny sighed, feeling much better now that he talked about it finally.

Robin had moved to sit next to him at some point because he had leans his head on his shoulder and was now sitting up. Robin smiled softly and brushed his gloved hand under Danny's eyes, wiping away tears.

"I know it's not easy talking about this, but I'm glad you did... I'll tell the others for you. Why don't you go with your folks for the next few days? You look like you need it."

"But..."

"It's fine... Besides, if we go out for a relaxing day or run into trouble and they happen to be there, it'll be too much for you to handle and I'd hate to find out how strong your powers are will under such extremes..." Robin shook his head. "I'm not saying you can't control your powers, but accidents do happen and I know you'll feel even worse, if you accidentally killed someone."

Danny nodded before he smiled softly, a blush forming on his cheeks before he kissed Robin on the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks... Richard." Danny grinned.

"Heh... Figured it out huh?"

"Personally I prefer Rick to Dick..." Danny shrugged before standing. "But seriously, thank you... I'm going upstairs... See you up there?"

"Yeah..." Robin nodded as Danny phased through the ceiling and Robin opened up the blinders and the door to the Infirmary before going to join the others...

* * *

Clockwork floated into the library of his Clock Tower, the large half circle windows showing the night sky. His realm was one of the few that had a sense of Day and Night. Others had Seasons or weather changes. Back when the Zone had been paradise, Pangaea. All one world with lands for everyone, homes, and communities. There had been peace, love, and happiness. But, that changed during the war, Pangaea was gone now, broken and warped. Twisted into a chaotic mess, but that was not had his attention or his concerns. No, it was his mate. Dan stood in his ghost form, his skin a darker glacier blue, his eyes a duller red as his normally lively hair barely flickered with it's usual flare. He watched him shudder, a purple mist slipping from his mouth.

"Cornel..." Dan sighed, closing his eyes, shifting his weight as his arms crossed around his body as if to protect himself. "Slade's been silent... too silent. I don't like this. It's-"

"I don't either... Things are going to get worse, much worse before it gets better..." He sighed, forming his legs, a rarity in his ghost form, as his arms came to wrap around Dan's waist. They stood like that a moment, Dan's back pressed against Clockwork's chest with both of them laying their heads on the other's shoulder. "I knew I didn't like Vladimir, but the game he's playing is dangerous. Danny is questioning himself: Three men like him and want to be with him, but he doesn't know who to fall for. Plasmius? A fellow Halfa would be the logical choice. Or perhaps Vlad? A perfect gentlemen, though a bit quirky with his love for the Packers, cheese and using food references when he curses. And now Robin, what about him? Well he's got his fair share of demons, but he tries his best to be there for others and make sure that everyone he cares for is safe and protected."

"You've been reading his mind, my lord..." Dan laughed softly. "Mon amour, s'il vous plaît... tell me that Danny will be alright? I don't care for much else just Danny, his friends and the rest of our nutty little family... The world could burn as long as we are alright in the end..."

"I wish I could tell you... But there's so many possibilities... I might as well be a blind man trying to defuse an Atom Bomb..."

They sighed as one, lost in their thoughts a moment before Dan turned around and kissed Clockwork's lips in a soft, pleading kiss. Clockwork knew that it was not lust that drove this moment, it was worry, fear and the need of his submissive mate for him and his presence. Dan needed to be reassured that Clockwork was still there, that he will protect him and shelter him. He growled low, earning a whine as he pulled away from darker blue lips.

"I will pleasure only you this night... You will not try to please me, only accept what I give... You are making yourself sick, Mo Tine Ardaigh..." Clockwork purred, kissing the those trembling lips as Dan broke down in his arms, body going limp as he sobbed.

Clockwork picked him up and carried him to their room as the doors shut, Pariah stepped out of the shadows a saddened and worried scowl on his face.

"Galdin, my loyal Fright Knight."

"Yes sire?" Fright bowed as he appeared.

"I want to know who this... Slade is and how much of a threat he is to my family. Also this... Plasmius, find what you can. If the whelp thinks he can toy with my family, he'll wish he crossed over." Pariah promised.

"Right away, sire... Shall I spy on the young prince as well?"

"No... Dante's state is too fragile now and his trust in me is even worse than that. I will wait... But should you see him, you are to be his shadow, his protector."

Fright bowed and left, determined to do his duty. He failed once to protect his king and prince, but not this time! He will fight till the last of his core's power! He walked out of the tower and mounted his loyal mare, Night Mare just blinked her green eyes, and opened her wings in a manner that he knew all too well. He climbed up onto her back and smiled softly.

"Let's go, girl. We have a mission."

She whinnied and took off into the night sky...

* * *

Clockwork kicked the door to their room shut, still cradling Dan in his arms. The magic locks clicking into place with a shake of his head. Settling Dan onto the bed, he removed his cloak, and set his scepter on a cradle over the headboard of the bed. It flashed and created a bubble of time and transported them to a different Era. When the landed, it was during the Victorian Era, the style of furniture and decor giving it away. Dan laughed softly, Clockwork had always loved the Victorian Era for their style and culture as well as their intricate clockworks. He watched his mate carefully remove his watches watching as with each one he became an infant, an old man, a young boy of 7, an man of 60, and finally settling at his proper age when he had died, 30.

Clock set the watches down in a cushioned case before removing his gloves, carefully removing his tunic, being careful around the Grandfather clock in his chest and then his belt to remove the slacks he wore that matched his skin tone almost perfectly. Once he stood in his night breeches that most would call biker shorts, he carefully walked up to Dan, kissing him with a core melting kiss. The soft whimper he received made his body flush with heat, his skin tingling a darker blue from the heat. Pulling away, he trailed kisses down Dan's jaw to his neck, finding the little pleasure spots and torturing them with gentle suckling and puppy nips. Dan grabbed him after feverishly removing his gloves, his light blue hands grabbing the strong scarred back of his lover and burying themselves into his still bound hair.

"Cornelius..." Dan moaned weakly, his eyes a rosy pink, his cheeks a light lavender as his hair crackled with life, but still weakly so as not to hurt Clockwork as said Master of Time ran a hand through the flaming locks.

"Hush, Mo Tine Ardaigh..." He soothed, kissing tears from his lover's eyes. "Hush, my love..."

As Clockwork worked his way down Dan's neck, slowly peeling away the body suit his lover wore in ghost form, a charming outfit that most would associate with a hero or villain, but was really a strong body armor to protect his precious mate from most harm. As he revealed two pale purple nipples, he quickly attached his mouth to one while teasing the other with his free hand, the other still working to strip his mate. Dan whined, he wanted to please Clockwork as well, but knew better when his mate was being this gentle with him. This was about him and how Clockwork wanted to reassure him that he still loved him, would always love him no matter what.

He enjoyed it and hated it equally, since he grew up in a time period and with the mentality that the Carrier, woman, Mother was weaker than the Sire, man, Father. He was treated like fragile glass since he was Pariah's only child and then that became worse when it was learned he was a Carrier and a Halfa! But thankfully with all his time with Clockwork, the Ancient never treated him as such, yes he handled him like a flower, but Clockwork allowed him freedom to fly away and return as he pleased, a well-cared for Rose that bloomed tenderly under his care and presence.

"Aah!" Dan gasped as Clockwork pressed his chest to his own, the glass case of his Clock/Core feeling frigid to the Fire Ghost's skin, making him whimper softly and shudder as his core quivered and quaked in rhythm with the quickened ticking of Clockwork's core.

"Easy, Dante... easy..." Clockwork purred, his hands ghosting over all the spots that drew moans and pleas for more from Dan's lips, teasing him to the brink of insanity before he stopped, pulling away so only his presence would tease his mate.

Dan grabbed his hair, pulling him close and kissing, a silent plea for more, to stop teasing. Clockwork moaned into the kiss, working of the suit completely, kicking off the boots for his mate before he removed his own shorts. Both were naked and the shades of blue were arousing to see. Pale glacier against deep sky blue. Taking a deep breath, Clockwork blue out a stream of frost forming it into a small ball on his fingertips before he smirked at Dan's wide eyes.

"Cornel-Ahhhh! You- You- oh Ancients... you bas-tard!" Dan cried out, eyes wide as the small Ice ball was pushed into his opening and quickly melted to allow Clockwork's fingers to quickly work stretching him and coaxing his body's natural urges to mate.

"So I've be told... But you forget, Dan... I'm your bastard." He chuckled darkly. "Brace yourself, Mo Tine Ardaigh... I will not be gentle from this moment on. You need to remember I am the head of this family and my will not be opposed."

"Then shut up and take me you frigid asshole before I look for another fire spirit." Dan challenged, his hair blazing brightly his eyes a brilliant ruby red.

Clockwork chuckled before fisting the flaming locks and yanking Dan into a bruising kiss at the same time he thrust home into Dan's entrance Holding still for a tick and half before he pulled back and thrust forward once more. The pace was hard and slow at first, angry growls and moans mixed with passionate kisses and a few swears tossed in built up a strangely erotic tempo for the pair. Dan threw his head back, eyes going white with passion as he clawed at Clcokwork's scared back, the Time Entity snarled low, his own eyes turning black as he picked up the pace and closed his eyes, grunting as the gears in his chest grinded together and sparks bounced against the glass casing.

"Look at my core, Dan... look!" He ordered and forced him to look between biting kisses.

Dan hissed, opening an eye to see the sparks and with a bit of trouble freed one hand to open it, moaning in bliss at the cold heat of sparks hitting his chest before he waved his hand, making the sparks fly around their heads as he closed his eyes willing his body to open and a white orb blazing like a sun slowly appeared and bravely pushed itself into Clockwork's clock. Bathing the gears in heat soothing their grinding and melding with the central gear just as Clockwork let out a roar and Dan a scream, both reaching climax faster than they had intended but never the less they were content and their cores, fused as one pulsed together steadily before reluctantly letting each other go, their glow dying away and hiding themselves within their respective body.

Dan shakily closed the casing before his eyes rolled and he fainted from the intensity of it all. Clockwork remained over him, arms shaking with exhaustion but he refused to collapse. Instead, he watched Dan's peaceful face, the steady flickering of his hair and the rhythmic, though severely slowed, rising and falling of his chest. Reluctantly he pulled free of Dan's body and stood up. Summoning a basin of water, a few rags and clothes, he cleaned Dan first and dressed him for bed before tucking him in. Then he got to work on himself. But, instead of sleeping, Clockwork summoned one of his Viewing Gears and smiled softly as he saw Danny making his way to the Far Frozen, but his smile quickly fell upon seeing what was there to greet him...

* * *

Like Robin promised, Danny was allowed to mull over his thoughts and his mixed feelings while able to spend time in the Ghost Zone. He flew through a natural portal on Cujo's back, his pup taking him to the Far Frozen where a very good friend of his lived and helped train him. But he wasn't there for training, he needed Frostbite's help. When the world became grey, white, and varying shades of blue, Danny knew he was close. Dismounting his dog, he held his arms up to catch the now puppy size ghost, walking the rest of the way. First, the small fires of the village came into site, flickering like starts in the distance before steadily growing stronger and stronger.

Then the first of the huts and caves appeared, a tent or two here and there. Yeti like ghosts all coming out of their homes to see their honored Hero. A few Ice fairies flew about his head, one settling on his white locks and giggling at the jealous glares of the others.

"Hey there, Crysta..." He smiled as she giggled again. "Where's Frosty?"

She pointed off to the Ice Palace, Danny rolled his eyes, "Figures."

Flying the rest of the way, greeting others, and accepting a few gifts made from crystallized ice after a few puppy eyes and pleases from the children. As soon as he stepped into the palace, Danny instantly wanted to run away. Ghosts, hundreds of them were milling about, Yetis and other Ice creatures or spirits rushing about , shouting and grunting as they went. Danny froze when all eyes turned on him.

"YOU!" They made to attack.

"STOP!" Danny shouted, holding up one hand, an orb the size of Cujo's puppy form appeared in his hands, a radioactive blue color and emanating such a cold aura the ghosts closest to him backed off, shivering. "I am not your enemy! I am not here to fight or to argue with you who should be blamed for whatever madness is going on here! I only came to talk to Frostbite! Where is he?"

"Great One! Welcome! Welcome!" called Frostbite, rushing up and quickly ushering Danny through the parting sea of ghosts, the orb dissipating as they drew closer and closer to the throne where Frostbite had Danny sit before grabbing a floor cushion and sitting on it. Erecting a wall of thick Ice around them so no would one: attack and two: eavesdrop. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Please, you don't have to talk to me like I'm some prince!" Danny sighed.

"Oh but you are! As I've told you before, no one but those born in the Far Frozen have the power to use Ice nor to the degree in which you are able to! You are like the ones in our Legends! You are Great!" Frostbite admonished and gushed all at once. A strange habit he had.

"Frost... please... I need to talk to you as a confidant, not a Devout, or the Chieftain of my... Army as you once said... I need a friend, a brother right now..." Danny sighed.

Frostbite was shocked, it was instant how stressed and tired Danny looked. Rings had formed under his eyes from sleepless nights or fitful rest. His hair was duller and he looked pale, which wasn't normal in his ghost form. Adjusting himself properly, Frostbite nodded his head to Danny to begin. Danny was lost on how to ask his question, but knew he couldn't simply ask without giving an explanation so he began his tail from the beginning, the very beginning. Frostbite listened intently, shocked and amazed of Danny's birth to his complicated upbringing, a few chuckles at fond memories before growling in anger at the pain and hurt Danny went through from the betrayal by his former friends. Mentally noting that he'd have to have the statues of Sam and Tucker taken down and destroyed before Danny saw them, no need to cause ripples where the water should be calm and clear.

He listened closely as Danny talked about his new life, how peaceful it was until he ran into Slade and the Titans. He admitted to being cold and even a bit cruel to the Titans, but eventually he warmed up to them and slowly became friends with them over the years, they fought together, trained together and were more family than friends. He also told him about his recent discovery of having a grandfather and wondering what he'd be like, the run in with his former friends and Maddie Fenton. Frostbite growled silently at hearing about the amount of stress the even caused him and wished bury those lying Breathers in the deepest trench he could find here in the Far Frozen. Danny then told him about Vlad and Plasmius, how both of them seemed to be absolutely perfect, but one was human the other a fellow Halfa, though he's never met the human half of Plasmius before. Then he brought up Robin, well Frostbite noticed how fondly Danny spoke of Robin, even if the Great One didn't notice it himself. Frostbite could see the problem now and knew the question that was going to be asked before it left coral pink lips.

"... So you see, Frosty, I don't know what to do... I like three different men and they seem to want to be with me too, despite my flaws and quirks, but I don't know who to choose, who's the right choice?" Danny sighed, slumping back in his chair. Crysta trying to cheer him up, having remained sitting on his head the whole time.

Frostbite sat back, eyes closed, and arms crossed as he tried to think. A lot has happened without his notice and Danny was too young to go through such hardships and in such a short amount of time as well. He was amazed Danny's heart did not turn black with hate and malice, a testament to how strong he was internally, and proving he would one day be a wonderful leader. But, back to the matter at hand, Danny's three potential mates. Though two are human, both have fine qualities that are sure to stick even after death, but logically speaking -and political too- the Halfa would be the wise choice. But at the same time he's not, he has yet to tell Danny more about himself, see his human half or even let Danny Soul Bond with him. Halfas, though few and far between Soul bond with others as a way of sensing family and friends from enemies.

Vlad, he wasn't sure about, he sounded perfect. TOO perfect. He had a deep feeling that Vlad and Plasmius, though ideal for an arranged marriage, they weren't his first choice in willing marriages. Who uses food to cuss? Frostbite may not look it, but he's dropped a few F-bombs in his day and even once and a while, though he's good about not letting the children and women hear him cussing like an angry Yeti during heat. Robin, probably only one he knows as well as Danny, seemed the best choice. He's a born leader, willing to listen to the problem, though he prefers to solve the problem on his own and rarely asks for help, but will admit when he's wrong, even if his pride suffers for it. Out of the three, Robin seems the closest to Danny even if Danny was hell bent to keep him away with a metaphorical 10ft pole.

All three were slightly older than the Great One and would be excellent mates to him, but sadly only one would be the Honored Consort. He wouldn't flat out tell him to pick one, but he would let his leader know his thoughts on the matter.

"Great One, I see where you are upset and why you asked for help and here's what I think. From one ghost to another, even if you are half of one, the most logical choice is the Halfa. He's already like you and will be more than ready to wed you. But if I were human, I'd say this Vladimir... He's a perfect gentleman, kind and considerate if not a bit silly; but in order to wed you, he'd have to die... It would be unfair if he grew old and you still look as young as you do now. This Robin, Chief of the Titans, would be my choice if I were in your shoes... He knows what it's like to have to think for not only himself but others too, to put others before himself and ensure the safety of his people, but much like with Vladimir, he would have to die in order to marry you..." Frostbite finally said, opening his eyes and looking at Danny. "But that's only my opinion, Great One... It is you who has to decide who to mate with and if it is either of the humans... you'll have to tell them what being your mate means and what is expected..."

"But I don't want them to die just to be with me... It's not fair... And I like Plasmius as a friend, though he wants us to be more, but I just can't reciprocate his feelings, I mean, he hasn't let me Soul Bond with him, yet he wants me to trust him fully, to depend on him only... Vlad's sweet, but he always seems to get in the way or put his nose where I don't want it... And I like Robin, maybe a lot more than I should, too much to ask him to take THAT kind of step... what if he does and later realizes he doesn't love me like that? He'll be stuck with me until the end of Time and he'll come to resent me and the fact he had to die to be with me... I-I can't..." Danny began sobbing.

Frostbite stood quickly, pulling the much smaller ghostling to him in a comforting hug, shushing him and cooing softly until the teen cried himself to sleep. Seeing this, he dropped the barrier and carried the sleeping teen through the crowd of Ghosts, a few Ice sprites rushing to make sure the teen wasn't ill. Cujo whimpered as he followed Frostbite, growling when one of the other ghosts came forward. Frostbite laid Danny in a large chamber of solid Ice and crystals, a blazing fire was built to keep the Ghost warm should he turn human again. The bed was large and made up of soft pillows and furs. Danny hummed as he snuggled into the warm, Crysta moving to a crystal bird house and sitting on the peg. Cujo laid down beside the bed, whining softly.

"Rest, Great One... You will need it." Frostbite promised, for now, he had a little mission to do...

* * *

Raven walked down the aisle of one of her favorite bookstores, Dan had given the girls the afternoon off and Jazz offered to chaperon their little trip. In fact, the young woman was an aisle over humming to herself as she looked through books on paranormal activities and cultures that were heavily influenced by the said activity. Raven stopped and smiled as she found the book she was looking for and tip toed to reach for it at the same time someone else did. Their hands met and Raven jumped back as did the other person. Looking up she saw a young woman, no older than herself with black hair picked up in a half ponytail style similar to Cornel's, but whereas the blonde man's hair fell flat, the girls hair seemed to curl upwards like a little flame. She was dressed like a Goth, more black than color and her eyes were purple.

"Sorry, were you going to take that?" She asked.

"Yes..." Raven nodded, something about this girl irked her, she didn't know what. "If you want it, take it. I'll just order another copy."

"Oh! No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean- let's try this again. My name's Sam, I'm new in town."

"... Nice to meet you, I think." Raven drawled, turning her attention to the book and grabbing it. The name sounded familiar, but there were hundreds of girls named Sam in the city, so it's not like she ran into THAT Sam. "I better go..."

Sam frowned at the cold behavior and quickly skimmed the books and found another book to read before hurrying to catch up with the cloaked girl. Raven glanced at her from the side, her dark maroon, almost black eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a tight frown as she kept her pace through the store, spotting Jazz with six books and paying for them.

"Normally, when someone gives their name, you give them yours." Sam chimed, sounding mildly offended.

"Normally. But I'm not normal." Raven agreed. "I have to hurry or I'll get left behind."

She got on line and tried to ignore the persistent girl behind her. She paid for the book and walked outside to see Bee, Lyra, Emma, and Starfire all giggling at a bag they got and hurried over to them.

"What's so funny?"

"We bought an outfit for Danny!" Bee grinned, holding up the soft pastel green top with a black leather half jacket, a black and neon blue plaited skirt and black leather kinky boots with bright green and blue laces. "We figured we use this for that mission he has when he gets back, don't you think he'll look sexy?"

Raven muffled her giggle, it was rare she indulged in her emotions, or her girly habits. She was about to say something when Sam walked up to them.

"Okay, seriously, you're being rude." Sam huffed.

"So are you." Lyra frowned, the dark skinned girl narrowed her eyes at the newcomer before turning to Raven. "Who's Ms. Bossy?"

"Sam." Raven intoned, ignoring the girl beside her.

"Oh... um, greetings." Starfire waved nervously, unsure if she should be friendly or wary.

"Hi! At least someone's polite." Sam scoffed.

Raven twitched, but said nothing more as Jazz pulled up in the T-car, Cyborg letting her drive it because she was very safe about her driving. Jazz got out and was about to tell them to mount up when she saw Sam. The five Titanesses have never seen some pale so fast and turn red even faster, nor have they seen that furious glare on Jazz's face before.

"What are you DOING here, Samantha?" Jazz growled, stomping up to them and glaring harshly at the younger girl.

"Jazz!? Thank god I found you! Hold on let me call Mr. Fenton-Hey!" Sam cried as her phone was snatched from her hand.

"You are not calling them, you are NOT going to get anywhere near me or Danny, are we clear?! You hurt him badly! You didn't listen to him, didn't even try to defend him and now you want to drag him back there so he can be experimented on by the GiW? Like hell am I letting that happen!" Jazz hissed.

Starfire was sure that if Jazz had been Tamaranian she'd be shooting Star Bolts out of her eyes at the younger girl from how fierce her glare was. She crossed her arms and snorted tersely as Lyra growled, rolling up a sleeve as if she were about to beat the other girl to a bloody pulp. Bee and Raven shared a nod and grabbed Jazz before she knocked the other girl out.

"What!? No! Your parent's won't let them harm Danny!"

"Don't call him Danny as if you are still friends with him!" Jazz shouted. "And yes they would! Or did you forget how Jack and Maddie always talked about taking Phantom apart molecule by painful molecule? And when Danny saved us from Freakshow! They shot him even after he showed them that he was both himself and Phantom! They SHOT HIM, Sam! And you want me to believe that they won't do something worse to him now?!"

Sam struggled to come up with something to say, but couldn't even croak out a sound let alone a rebuttal. Seeing this Jazz snorted, motioning to the Titanesses to get into the car before she got in as well, the window rolling down as Jazz looked at Sam one last time.

"This is your last warning, Samantha. Stay the HELL away from us." She spat before taking off with a furious squeal of the tires...


	14. Meeting Grandda

**Rye: By now you should know most of the translations!**

**Betty: The name Clockwork uses on Dan means: My Fire Rose!**

**French Translations:**

**My love= Mon Amor**

**Our little heart= Notre petit Coeur**

**My little heart= Mon petit Coeur**

**Knight= Chevalier**

**Dark= Sombre**

**Little One(s)= Petit(s)**

**Betty: If we missed one, tell us nicely!**

**Rye: Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

The girls were silent for a while, Jazz's grip was tight on the steering wheel and her foot pressed the gas pedal a bit harder, but otherwise she didn't look pissed nor upset. Starfire finally ventured forward, placing a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Please slow down, Jazz... We don't want to get into an accident." She coaxed softly.

Jazz eased off the gasp, but her white knuckled grip didn't ease a bit.

"Sorry... It's just... If you had SEEN how they treated Danny, you'd have a better understanding why I'm so mad..." Jazz sighed. "After the accident in the lab, I sorta became more aware of what Danny was and has assumed that the accident made him Phantom. At first I was hesitant and kept my distance. It's what Danny had wanted. Heh, my baby bro always trying to push others away so they wouldn't get hurt because of him."

"But you didn't keep away for long, did you?" Raven asked.

"No... I couldn't. I'd end up overhearing Sam and Tucker..." She spat their names with heavy hatred in her voice, "berating Danny and complaining that since he got his powers he's been blowing them off. They wanted nothing to do with Ghosts, but the second some level 3 showed up, they were quick to force Danny into battle as their sword and shield. Not caring that he got hurt or ended up completely ghost. When I finally told him that I knew, a lot of damage had been done... Danny doesn't like being touched..."

"But he allows use to do that just fine, we've hugged him and even tackled him a few times." Bee murmured.

"Well, Bee... that's because he's had three, almost four years of rehabilitation. When we first got hear, if you were a Breather, he didn't want you touching him, if your were a Ghost, it was worse. Only Dan and Cornel could get anywhere near him without him freaking out. He was always in constant pain from fights with ghosts at night and sometimes during the day, Bullies at school, my parents at him. It's amazing no one thought he was being abused at home." She shook her head. "But then again, I always lied for Danny to the Vice Principal, Mr. Lancer. He's the only other one who could touch Danny and not get shoved away or blasted with ice."

"That's terrible!" Emma gasped.

"It is. I learned that unless Danny was the one to initiate the contact he refused to be touched. Over time, he relearned that not all touches were bad. Not everyone who came into contact with him meant harm. But as you can see, he's got a very strict rule now. If anyone of us touch him, he's fine. Slade, Sam or Anyone from the GiW touch him? He'll freeze them to death. He's not gonna play the nice guy anymore." She told them. "And to be honest. I won't blame or stop him."

They pulled off into the secret tunnel back to the base and pulled into the elevator and into the garage. They stepped out as Cyborg and Conner were working on a new engine for the T-Ship.

"Hey girls. You're back early." Cyborg grinned, walking over and giving Bee a kiss.

"Ooh stop!" She blushed before her grew serious. "We ran into Sam."

"What!? Really!? Emma, did you rip her eyes out? Please tell me you did!" Conner begged, hugging his girlfriend.

"Sorry, babe, but I didn't. Didn't know it was her til Jazzy spazzed and even then, Jazzy looked like she'd stomp that girl into a mud hole and then some." Emma smirked.

Jazz huffed and grabbed her bag out of the trunk, handing Cyborg the keys, "She's lucky Danny wasn't with us or things would have gotten real ugly, real fast... Shoot, I need to get back to the school and teach my Psych class and set up for movie night for the little ones... I'll see you guess soon, if Danny pops up, call me. And I'll do the same if he goes home first!" Jazz called hurrying to the elevator after looking at her cell phone to see the time.

When she was gone, the girls told Cy and Conner what had happened, Raven voicing some darker thoughts that her father would be proud of, and as a group decided to tell the rest of the team so if they run into the girl to either avoid her or tell to back off...

* * *

Dan cried out as he climaxed once more, his sharp nails digging into Clockwork's back and shoulders, his long legs warped over a strong, but narrow waist, his hair a dark grey from the spray of water from the shower head, his eyes a pinkish ruby as his neck, chest and lips were bruised a darker shade of blue. Clockwork, panted as well, the gears in his Core spinning quickly trying to keep in perfect rhythm within the glass case, his Core beating erratically to match it's mate.

"Mmm... I want to stay... but we can't leave the kids alone..." Dan sighed, kissing Clock's lips, smiling as Clockwork growled, pinning him into the wall once more. "No more, Mon Amour... Notre petit Coeur is waiting..."

"But there is always Time, D'ardaigh mo tine..." He chuckled, but never the less, slowly slipped free of the tight warmth that held him so snugly. Grabbing the shower head, he pulled it down to wash them both off before shutting off the shower. "Come... I'm sure your father is excited to meet Danny and Jazz finally."

Dan nodded as they stepped out of the tub, dried, dressed and helped one another fix their hair before leaving the master bedroom of the Clock Tower to head to the Parlor where Pariah normally could be found, reading the vast collection of books that Clockwork owned from all time periods and dimensions. Upon entry, Pariah looked up from a novel he was reading and carefully marked his place before closing and setting the book aside.

"How are you feeling, son?" He asked, his face softening with concern for his only child's well being.

"I'm fine, father... I thank Clockwork for that. But enough of that! I believe it is time you meet your grandson, Danny. I'm sure by now he's cooled off and warmed up to the idea of having a grandfather." Dan told him, but held up a hand when he saw his father open his mouth to speak. "And there will be NO talk about our status as royalty; Danny is stressed out enough as is, I refuse to see him get worse. Until this madness stops and until those Eye Sores are either dealt with or have a sudden change in heart, Danny will not know that he's the future ruler of the Zone. Mention a SINGLE WORD of it, father and I'll forbid you from seeing your grandchildren."

Pariah shivered at the deadly serious tone his son used, and couldn't help but smirk with pride as he bowed his head and gave his word. Dan nodded, knowing his father was a man of his word, in life and in death. Clockwork smiled softly as he opened a portal and gestured for the other two to enter before following close behind...

* * *

Frostbite walked into the Ice garden where Danny was currently making ice sculptures, a relaxing hobby he picked up as well as a form of training. The Ice fairies all giggled as they combined their dust with the forming ice making the sculptures glitter and gleam prettily. He smiled as Danny was looking much better than he had when he came to him a few days ago.

"Great One, you're quiet the artist... Are these the Titans?" He asked, looking at the figurines Danny made of his new team and friends.

Danny nodded as he put the finishing touches on Robin's figurine, dusting the snow off his head and shoulders before he smiled at his handy work. It was almost lifelike if he did say so himself! Landing beside Frostbite, he chuckled, Cujo running up to them and barking happily to see his owner was much better.

"Yes these are them... I should go, I'm sure three days have passed and I don't want mom panicking or the Titans... but where did you go off to Frosty?" Danny asked curiously as they walked into the fortress once more.

"I went on patrol and to look into a few things. Ever since the Humans invaded from Amity Park those of us of high power have taken it upon ourselves to house the weaker and homeless ghosts. I do not blame you, this is not your fault. Long before you were born, humans have tried to hunt us down like sport, now they have a 'legit' reason to invade our home."

Danny lowered his head, even though he knew that his foster parents had always been Ghost crazy, he still felt as if this was all his fault. If he hadn't run away maybe everyone here in the Ghost Zone wouldn't be forced into hiding or hunting him down to save their own skins. His Hunting job was almost 24 hours a day, but thankfully his father and mother helped him out as often as they could and Jazz was a big help as well, taking over some of his shifts so he could relax, or study.

They walked into the grand hall, the ghosts that were all mingling about looked at him, but did not dare attack. He stiffened up, back straighter, head held high and he walked with such grace and poise most would think he was a god and not a teenaged hybrid. He got to the doors of the great hall, pausing a moment before he turned his head only slightly.

"If you wish to attack me and bring me to the GiW, you may do so as soon as I step outside of these doors. But I ask you to consider one thing: Do you honestly think this will make them leave? Before I ever came into being, they've hunted you, have they not? Am I really to blame for this? Or is it possible that even if I was not the catalyst, they would still hunt you all down for their sick pleasures?" He asked them, pushing the doors open as he and Cujo headed out. "If you wish to find me. Come to Jump."

With that he took off into the blizzard...

Getting to the edge of the Far Frozen was easy enough, the Blizzards made it impossible for other Ghosts to navigate through and were deathly cold for humans so he knew the GiW would never be able to harm those hiding in Frostbite's village, at least he hopes so or now. Setting down Cujo, Danny smiled as his puppy took on it's more aggressive form and allowed him to climb up on his back. They then set off for the portal that took them straight to Jump City. As they were flying, Danny spotted a few of the Guys in White rushing back and forth with papers in their hands and what looked like a few high ranked Ghosts in cages. He frowned heavily at this and stopped their flight home. Cujo growled at the humans who killed him and his family when they became obsolete to their security measures.

"Alright... Let's play a little game..." Danny smiled evilly grabbing Cujo's squeaky toy out of his pocket and threw it into the midst of the white clad idiots. It bounced off someone's head and another picked it up and frowned.

"A stupid squeak toy? Get rid of it."

Cujo roared and rushed forward, the massive demonic dog startled all of the Agents and scientists into running around like headless chickens, shouting for paperwork to evacuate and use their weapons. Danny shook his head, seriously? These guys were suppose to save Amity Park once upon a time, but they can't even protect themselves with out forms, paperwork approval seals and the green light from the boss. Amazingly, no one has ever died from both the agency and the civilians because of this. He walked up to a cage holding Spectra and glared at her. She smirked back at him, but didn't taunt or tease. He was her only chance of getting free. Beside her was Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, another cage had a man in purple sweater and a scarf holding a book like it were his lifeline. And even Dorathea was there.

"Sir Phantom!" Dora cried with happiness as he smiled and pulled out small pills and put them in the locks on the cages and then taking a remote control, he set off the tiny explosives, breaking the locks on the cages before he carefully grabbed them, biting back a scream of pain when a painful jolt shot through his arm. "Are you alright!?"

" 'm f'ne..." He slurred out through his teeth before he sighed and walked over to a computer and began hacking through it. He spent way too much time with Conner and Cyborg. The consul chirped before the anti ghost lasers powered down and he tried once more to grab the door. Seeing as he wasn't fired for the second time, he pulled them open, motioning for them to follow him quietly. They nodded and followed him out of the camp, Danny whistling before a small white puppy flew at him with a squeaky toy in his mouth, tail wagging in glee, a bit of blood splattered on his fur. "Come on..."

They flew for a while in silence, avoiding more camps before getting to the doors of a large Library.

"This is where we part ways, Phantom." Spectra cooed, caressing his face. "I'll let you leave this time, but next time, I'll drain your powers and youth..."

"Whatever, hag." Danny sighed, pulling away from her as he nodded to the others. "If you need a safe haven it's best to go to the Far Frozen. So far no humans dare go near it, assuming they located it first. Talk to Frostbite, tell him I sent you there for protection."

"Sir Phantom wait!" Dora called out, grabbing his arm.

He smiled softly at her, giving his full attention to her.

"I saw Lady Sam and Sir Tucker-"

Danny's angered growl cut her off, startling the group before him as his eyes flashed teal, "Never... Never say their names before me again... For what they did I will never forgive them."

She nodded as she corrected her statement and told him that she had seen his former friends helping the GiW torture other ghosts for information on him and his location. She told him that they were only letting weak leveled ghosts 'live' and killing off all the others. The Observants have ordered his immediate capture and if needs be, his execution. Danny's face was grim as he thanked her for her insight and warnings, wished them luck getting to the Far Frozen and apologizing or bringing this genocide upon them. After that he shot through the nearest Ghost portal and into the Jump Timeline, finding himself just outside of the city. Landing and assuming his human form, he pulled out a leash for Cujo and walked the rest of the way home...

Sadly, what Danny pictured going home to was not what welcomed him. He had just made it into the Downtown area when Slade attacked him with an army of his droids. Danny had only heard the shift in air before he had been smacked into a wall. Cujo reacted violently, taking on his massive form and tearing into the army as Danny slowly stood up, shaking from the sheer force that his body smacked into the all and with pain.

"Hello again, boy..." Slade cooed, standing before him, looking down at him with a mixture of amusement and arrogance. "Did you think I'd leave you alone?"

"No... I'm not that stupid nor naive..." Danny coughed, feeling the pain slowly ebb away, thanks to his fast healing. "What do you want from me?"

"Join me, child... Together we could build a new world order! If you join me I'll leave the Titans alone."

"No." Danny snarled, glaring up at him, but gagged as Slade grabbed him by the throat, slamming him a few times into the wall. "B-bas- Ack! -tard..."

"Call me what you will, but you'll soon see things my way and you will call me Master." Slade crooned, his eye crinkling in that way that said he was smiling. Danny felt his breathing shortening, his vision was tunneling black, his ears were ringing as his hands slowly loosened and fell to his sides. His last conscious moment was filled with an all too familiar shout...

Slade grunted as he was kicked harshly in the ribs, being sent tumbling a few feet away where he was then picked up and throw into a charging rhino only to be caught and pulled up into the air before being spun around and thrown into a black portal and appearing out of another, slamming harshly into the floor. He groaned as he stood up and frowned upon seeing the Titans. Robin glared at him with enough venom and hatred to kill a Sperm Whale, he held Danny's body close as the other Titans gathered around.

Aqualad roared as he made the fire hydrants spew gallons upon gallons of water at criminal mastermind. Slade sputtered and floundered in the moving water, trying to break free or at least get enough air not to drown, but thankfully one of his droids saved him as the others were all destroyed by that white demonic pooch. Cujo landed behind Robin, snarling as green foaming drool dripped out of his mouth, dripping onto a car and corroding away at it like acid.

"Well Titans... you won again, but I will get that boy... And when I do, you will be sorry." Slade promised as he vanished.

"After him!" Speedy shouted, leading the others away as Raven, Lyra and Beast Boy stayed with Robin.

"Is he going to be okay?" BB worried as he caught Cujo who shrunk down to normal size and whimpered, worrying about his master and friend. "Calm down, Cujo, Robin and Raven will make sure he's ok..."

Cujo barked and whined still. Lyra smiled as she pet the dog's head and turned to Raven who ran her hands over Danny's head and neck, frowning as she scanned for injuries and infections, things that didn't belong, but because of Danny's heritage, it was hard to discern what was normal for the hybrid and what was not.

"From what I can tell he's okay, his throat will be sore for a while, but other than that, I can't tell much else. I better call Jazz and have her meet us at the Tower. She'll be able to tell us a better story."

Robin nodded and then stood up with Danny, having knelt down so Raven can get a good look at the smaller male. He walked over to his motorcycle and after a bit of maneuvering, he took off with Danny sitting before him on the bike. Beast Boy took on his Pterodactyl form and picked up both Raven and Lyra to follow...

* * *

Sam leaned on the wall that had been built around the main GiW camp where she, Tucker and their families resided in. Inside of a large Ghost proof cage were some random ghosts. Freakshow, some werewolf looking one, Technus, Amorpho a few nameless ones that she didn't care for, and Bullet. Across from her was K and O, both watching intently as Tucker hacked into the databases of many government and large cities trying to find out what they can about Danny, his so-called father, and anything else they could use in a court of law. Even if that Cornel guy was Danny's dad, he still kidnapped Danny and Mrs. Fenton had a right to get him back! Jazz too!

"That's strange... there's no Jump City located anywhere..."

"How's that possible? I was just there! I saw Jazz and some other girls and we even ran into Danny ourselves!" Sam gasped in shock, walking over and looking at the data that scrolled by on the screen, seemingly endless.

"Hmm... I have a theory, but even I find it to be impossible." Tucker murmured, squinting at the screen, as if by doing so he could figure out the mystery.

"What would that be?" K asked, rubbing a hand over his blonde hair as O leaned down further to get a better look at the screen.

"Sam, remember Point Dexter?" Tuck asked, getting a nod from his girlfriend. "Remember when we over heard him and Danny talking about the Time Master?"

"Yes?" She asked a bit impatient to understand what he was getting at.

"What if... What if Danny and Jazz went through that portal and had Point Dexter show them the way to the Time Master and asked him to send them to another Time or world? It would explain why we couldn't find hide nor hair of the for the last couple of years and why Jump City can't be found in any of our World's maps."

"But that would mean that not only is there our world but other worlds as well, or possibly other Time streams..." Sam mumbled, her purple eyes going distant for a moment as she thought about it.

"If that is so then that means that Ghosts exist in all other timelines and worlds. There's an endless source to them! We'll have to go to each one and eradicate all of them, well expect for Phantom." O said, correcting himself at Maddie's harsh glare as she walked up to them.

"We're only after Danny! Once we have Danny and Jazz back home where it's safe, we'll get them help, undo whatever brainwashing Cornel and his _lover_ did to them. When they are back to normal we'll figure out a way to fix Danny again." Maddie snapped at them, her glare daring them to say otherwise, to deny her. "What you do with the Ghosts AFTER I have my children back home, safe and normal again, is your business now mine!"

K and O nodded as they hurried off to inform their superiors as Maddie leaned over Tucker's shoulder to see what he was working on, listening to his theories and hypotheses. Jack and the other adults wondered over as well, hashing out plans and details, picking out the best possible ways to go in, grab Danny and Jazz and get back out. They were so into their discussion they failed to notice the black dragon charging at them at full speed til it took out a bunker and a few crates containing their weapons and emergency supplies.

Sam screamed as Tucker knocked her out of harms way. Maddie pulled out her plasma cannon opening fire as Jack grabbed the Ghost Peeler and got into the full body armor and tried to punch the large beast, but it flew right through him, catching hold of his shoulder and pulling into the air. Mr. Foley used one of the smaller cannons on the dragon, sending it crashing into the floor, dropping Jack in the process.

"ABANDON THE CAMP! DO IT NOW!"

"But the paperwork-"

"DO AS I SAID OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO GHOSTS AND RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Maddie screamed in outrage, scaring the humans worse than any ghost ever could. Pretty soon all that was left were the smoking remains of the machines and some destroyed cages while the ghosts that were held captive escaped or helped the others out. The dragon shrank down to his human form, a tall sickly older male with dull grey skin and even duller grey hair. His eyes were a bloody red color and he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face as he walked through the ruins, ordering the ghosts to tell him what is going on and where to go for safety once they told him what he wanted. One ghost, a boy was helping the insane ghost known as Nikolai Technus from his cage. The insane genius was a level 5 ghost and a damn powerful one so his containment field was stronger than the others.

"You, your the one they call Technus." He stated looking at the white haired ghost.

"Yes! I, the great Nikolai- ACK!?" Technus shouted loudly as soon as he was free only to have his throat crushed under the seemingly frail ghost's fist as he was dragged over to the table with strange weapons on them.

"I will not tolerate your rambles, peasant... You know of the Halfa child yes?" He demanded.

"Yes! I-" Technus choked as his throat was squeezed again to cut off his ranting. Taking the hint, he pried a finger away enough to speak. "I was working on some devices to use on the child."

"Really? Tell me Wizard, which ones would allow me to capture the child, but prevent him from using his powers?" He asked, his eyes blazing with untold fury if Technus lied or dared to start his long winded rants. He had very little patience as of this moment. With the threat of the humans in their world, he would need a powerful mate to help him rule over the remaining ghosts and to drive back the infestation known as the Breathers.

Technus looked down at the table, running a shaky hand through his hair, pushing the mullet back into it's proper place as he looked at the times and requested to move freely. The king like ghost glared menacingly as he slowly loosened his grip on the fool. Once he had some room to move freely, he got a better look at the devices, smiling gleefully as he began rambling about their uses and how to use them. The ghost hovered close nodding as he memories which ones were which and their uses. When Technus got to a belt and a key he practically preened in glee.

"This, my good man, is the piece de resistance!" He faked a French accent as he held the belt up. "But this baby on any Halfa or ghost and it renders them as powerless as an infant! If they try to use their powers they get a very nasty shock and it's adjust able to fit any and all ghosts not matter how big or how small they are. And without this key they cannot take it off no matter what! To be honest I'd use this on that Ghost child and drag him before the high court!"

"Thank you wizard... You have been most useful..." He purred taking the item from the ghost and hiding it within his cloak before he began to transform. "And now you will serve your king a knew way, but giving me your powers!"

Technus screamed as he bolted out of the way of the dragon that replaced the ghost. Recognizing who he was, Technus summoned one of the pistols to his hands and charged it with his power and fired. It hurt the both of them, but Technus took off as fast as he could while the dragon flopped around in pain a few short moments longer. Unbeknownst to either of them the small boy ghost sneak off.

"I have to warn Phantom!" He squeaked out heading for school and towards a locker and inside that locker was a mirror...

* * *

Robin looked up from the book he was reading when Raven walked into the med bay, nodding her head as she came to check Danny over. She saw the younger teen as a little brother and even if she trusted Robin to take care of him, she felt better doing it her self.

"Jazz is here... She's pretty livid that Danny was attacked so soon upon returning home." Raven informed him just as said redhead stormed in, eyes blazing with fury before it died and was replaced with concern.

Jazz rushed over and checked Danny over, using some of the devices she and Danny made together to help keep track of his and Dan's health. She smiled as the scans came back good, Danny's rapid healing was doing it's job and with Danny sleeping, it was moving faster. She frowned at the bruises on his neck, they'd last another 10 minutes or so, but hopefully they would be gone before Dan and Cornel showed up, no need to have Dan go on a man hunt for a man who can drop off the face of the earth at the drop of a hat.

"Danny's okay, the bruising will last a little longer, but I'm sure he'll be waking up soon and will most likely be a little hoarse." she smiled and ruffled Danny's hair.

"That's good." The other two teens sighed in relief.

They talked quietly waiting for Danny to wake up, the others coming and going, worried for their friend and hoping he'd wake up soon. It was about an hour later when Starfire came to tell them that Plasmius was here as well as Danny's parents that Danny woke up.

"Oh Joyous! You are awake! How are you feeling? Do you need medicine or perhaps you'd like a sugary treat to sooth your emotional pains?" Star asked, her English was improving though she still talked a little weird, but that was something they all knew to be Starfire.

"I'm ok, Star... Just hope Cujo hasn't eaten Silky..." Danny winced recalling last time he was put out of commission, Cujo began eating everything in his worry.

"Cujo's alright. He's upstairs playing with Beast Boy." Raven intoned, her lips quirking a bit. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah... I went to see my friend and teacher, Frostbite, but I wasn't expecting almost a 3rd of the Zone to be in the Far Frozen, but it's safer for them there."

"What?" Jazz asked.

"It seems The Fentons and the Guys in White have bases all over the Zone, filled with everything they need from weapons to medical needs to experiments to disposal... It's not pretty." He sighed, "I set free Spectra, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady and Dora..."

"Okay, Lunch Lady I understand, Dora I understand. Box Ghost is Box Ghost, but Danny, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING LETTING THAT SUCCUBUS FREE!?" Jazz yelled livid once more.

Danny glared at her, muttering in Irish before he got out of bed and stood up in her face, now that they were nearly the same height it made it easier to have a stare off.

"I was thinking, why give the others more of a reason to hunt me down. Spectra's powerful and I'm sure she'd help me out if only to get her claws in me. There is a benefit, Jazz. Besides I'm more worried about Skulker. He's able to hunt me down and capture me at any moment, the fact he only showed up a handful of times worries me." Danny told her. "Now calm down before I am forced to make you. You remember what happened last time, right?"

Jazz winced and backed off, Danny's temper was not something she wanted to be on the receiving end for. When she did so, Dan had walked in and sighed.

"Mon petit Coeur." He said simply, walking over. Danny turned to him and they whispered in French for a moment, Dan's face going from neutral to shock, to worry to rage and finally a look of determination as he grabbed Danny and Jazz's hands. "I'll look into it, you're to stay with the Titans or the Academy. If I see Slade again, I'll rip his heart out..."

"Dan, this isn't the Dark Ages anymore... that sort of thing is frowned upon, though it still makes you... alluring" Cornel purred as he walked up behind his mate, nipping at a hickey he had left earlier.

The threes and young adult all flushed and looked away from the two older males before Dan managed to get his mate off of him and scold him about his indecent display before innocent children. Cornel had a comeback for that, but chose not to say it. He didn't want Dan killing Robin or locking Danny away in a tower to protect his virtue. Sometimes his mate was a bit too overprotective. Raven leaned into Danny and whispered that his parents seemed to get weirder every time they showed up. Danny just smiled and said that it made his life more interesting. Eventually the group went up to the common room and when everyone saw that Danny was alright they all rushed to give him a group hug, checking for themselves that he was alright. Cujo ran about the group barking in bliss as BB transformed into a kitten and jumped into Danny's arms, giving a content smug mew to Robin and Plasmius when they glared at him.

Plasmius stepped up to Danny and held a glowing hand over the younger Halfa to make sure he was alright for himself. Nodding he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder and leaned his forehead against his.

"I was very worried when they told me. I would have come down to check, but as I arrived so did they." He looked up at Dan and Cornel, both with blank faces, and then to a pair of older gentlemen standing like soldiers at attention by the windows, watching the group with blank, but intense stares.

"I'm fine." Danny assured him before he turned to Emma and assured her his voice was fine, that no lasting damage was done.

"Good, I'd be pissed as all hell if my favorite singing buddy lost that golden voice of his!" She huffed, hands on her his, her blue hair flickering like a flame for a moment. In that moment she looked like Ember, though this rock star wasn't going to try and kill him.

Bee and the rest of the girls pulled Danny(With Beast Boy still in his arms) into their fold and hissed at the boys. Robin chuckled and turned his attention to Dan.

"Mr. Fonte, Mr. O'Hare; it's good to see you again. I hope you were able to relax and do what you needed to do." He started politely. "Who are our extra guests?"

"Ah, that's something that will have to wait for just a moment." Cornel smiled as he walked over to the girls and carefully pulled his son free of the snuggle bunch, earning whines and pouty faces, or in Raven's case a petulant glare. "Sorry ladies, but Dan has cuddling rights, Danny is our son after all."

Dan latched onto his son in a heartbeat and purred as he nuzzled his baby before snapping his intense green eyes onto Plasmius.

"Mon petite Coeur, who is your charming friend?" Dan asked, though his voice was pleasant and curious, everyone shivered at the dripping venom in that honeyed tone.

"Ahem, well this is Plasmius. He's the other Halfa I told you both about. Plasmius these are my parents. My father, Cornelius O'Hare." He waved to the blonde male with blue eyes a shade darker than Danny's with a scar over his left eye. He was in a suit with a pocket watch handing off the side in a rich emerald green color with black slacks and dress shoes.

"Ah, finally a face to go with the name. I must admit I was a bit worried when I learned there was another Halfa and that you seemed to fixate on Danny, but he assures me that you are only worried since there are so few Halfas left in all the worlds. Perhaps later you and I could have a private chat." Cornel smiled invitingly as Danny blinked.

He was no idiot, he felt the tension in the air and hoped his parents didn't cause him to lose one of the few friends he could trust well enough to be there for him.

"And this is Dante Luis Fonte, my mother." Danny indicated his older look alike, minus the green eyes and slightly larger build.

"A pleasure- wait your mother?" Plasmius blinked his eyes confused. The two were obviously male, but he didn't dare correct Danny, he'd do that privately.

"Yes. I'm Danny's mother. Is that a problem?" Dan asked with a sweet coo.

"No, sir. I was just thought you were his elder brother..." Plasmius lied easily enough.

"Hmm... Well I can see why Danny came to me about you. I admit this form is rather exotic and you're very handsome, but I don't ever recall Danny talking about your human half..." Dan pouted, fighting to not call him out for the blatant lie.

"Ah, I must admit I have not talked about my human half nor I have ever shown it to Daniel." Plasmius flushed purple a bit shifting a bit nervously.

"Hmm... anyway, you're no longer important." Dan waved him off like a spoiled brat would, pulling Danny along to the two isolated males, Cornel dragging Jazz along before she could sink her claws into Plasmius and find out all she could about him and debate if he would be a good match for Danny or not. She read between the lies as well as he did and he was sure she was going to call him out on his lie too, but for now he'd let his sister play her games until he had enough and put an end to it all.

"Danny, Jazzy, I'd like you to meet two very important people." Dan said, letting go of his son to stand between the two men, holding up his left hand to indicate the smaller of the two. "This is my godfather, Galdin Chevalier, a loyal friend of the family."

The older male had greying russet brown hair and his green eyes seemed to have an unnatural glow in them. He was bigger than Dan, but nothing like the mountain of a man to the right. He gave a small smile and bowed his head to them and the others behind them.

"A pleasure, Petits..." His accent was thicker so it was obvious he was also a Frenchman.

Jazz and Danny nodded their greetings, smiling at him as he then straightened up once more and Dan put his left hand down to raise the right and indicate the mountain of a man beside him. Danny noted he cleared 6 feet easily, nearly brushing 7ft tall. His hair was mostly salt and pepper, wit a few patches of jet black hair, his eyes a shade of green darker tan Dan's and he wore an eye patch over his right eye, it seems he lost his eyes some time ago. His features were sharp and stern and even if he was a man who appeared to be in his 60s he was strongly built in unbelievably good shape to retain that intimidating body and presence. This was a man who you would not want to get on the wrong side of, he looked like he could crush Dan with one hand, let alone one arm.

"And this is Phillip Sombre, my father and your grandfather, Danny." Dan smiled softly, his chest fluttering with warmth as Danny looked from the older male to his mother and back before slowly stepping forward.

Phillip stiffened, but then he stepped forward and leaned down to Danny's height and smiled softly.

"You look like your mother, my boy... May I request a hug?"

Danny giggled and jumped into his Grandfather's arms, squealing when the man stood up straight, letting his feet dangle just barely past his waist. He looked closely at is grandda, fine, barely noticeable wrinkles defined the regal features, is goatee was clean shaven, the beard was nearly wrapped up as his air was left free falling around his head. The scar was an aged tan against his somewhat pale skin, looking hard and spoke of phantom pains long since past. He smiled and kissed the eyepatch and leaned back.

"I must admit, I was apprehensive to meet you, grandda..." Danny told him, "But I see a man, a fierce leader and warrior, who would do anything to protect his family, even if it ends up hurting them unintentionally in the end."

Pariah's breath stilled, or at least it would have if he had any left, at the rather accurate description from a child he just met, the child of his own son. He smiled softly and set Danny down before turning to Jazz and welcoming her with a hug as well. Dan was right the young woman was very pretty and her sky blue eyes were sharp and calculating for an intense moment, both of them staring the other down before she seemed to find what she was looking for and smiled brightly at him, hugging him tight.

"Hi grandpa." She whispered, getting a bit teary eyed, she never knew any of her grandparents so she was happy to have a grandpa, even if it was her foster grandfather.

He set her down and she giggled while Danny clapped his hands with excitement and turned to the Titans and waved them over, introducing them one at a time to his grandfather, saving Robin and Plasmius for last. When Robin shook hands with the older man, he sensed that Pariah was a strong leader, a fierce man and someone he would never want to ever piss off.

"So you are the young leader my son told me about. You're quite young, but I trust my son's word. He assured me that you are looking after my Petit..." He smiled and placed his free hand on Danny's head, mussing up the long locks.

"Grandda! I just fixed my hair!" Danny whined, shoving his hand off and undoing his hair to fix it once more, huffing and pouting as Galdin chuckled, stepping up a brush and began to fix the long locks before french braiding them and tying tightly.

"Do not take to heart, Petit, he has done this many at time to young Dan."

Dan growled at him and he just chuckled, making said man pout and sulk while Cornel just patted his back, shaking his head at his mate's antics.

"It's an honor, Mr. Sombre... I will continue to do what I can for your family, I view them as my family as well." Robin smiled before he let go of his hand and stepped over towards Speedy, the young archer was talking with Galdin about the type of arrows he used and the older man offered to help teach them all advanced Archery skills and Dan shouted that no one got to torture the kids unless it was him which led to a one-sided shouting match, Dan dong all the shouting as Galdin smiled and spoke calmly, it felt good to fall into an old routine even with the new twists. Jazz giggled, recording the scene on her phone and Danny held onto BB as they both sank to their knees in hysterical laughter, Lyra was already rolling on the floor with Emma, a few snorts bleeding in every now and again.

When Danny got a hold of himself once more he stood up and introduced Plasmius to his grandfather. Plasmius put on his best charming smile, held out his hand to shake with the older gentlemen, but Phillip kept his hands behind his back. A tight frown his lips as he looked him over critically.

"I am most curious... You are the one called Plasmius, another Halfa am I correct? If you are among comrades why not assume your human form?" He asked the nearly accusatory questions in the from of morbid curiosity. "You are obviously close to my grandson and he views you as a very good friend, but I find it most strange..."

"Forgive me, sir, but I wish for Daniel to be the first one and the only one to see my alternate form." Plasmius evaded easily, dropping his hand when he sensed that Phillip will not shake his hand.

"Hmm... If that is so then why has he not seen it yet? It has been a long time since you met surely you trust him enough to reveal your identity." He pressed again.

Danny sensed the tension and gently placed his and on his grandfather's arm, soothing him slightly at the submissive gesture and silent plea to calm his temper.

"I'm sorry, Petit, but it seems I'm very tired..." Pariah told him.

"Ah, yes, come you may rest in my room. Mother and I designed it wit Conner's help to make it more habitual for me." Danny told him and Pariah nodded his head, letting himself be pulled along by the young child.

"Galdin, I leave my family in your hands."

"As you wish." Galdin nodded as Dan went with his father and son, worried his father was still too weak to be using so much power too soon. Cornel watched them leave and then looked at Galdin.

"He's still to weak."

"Yes, I am well aware, but we cannot linger too much longer." Cornel agreed.

"What do you mean?" Plasmius asked, curious.

"I do run a school, it's not advisable for both the Principle and the Vice-Principle to be away for too long and with the Guidance councilor as well." Cornel informed him. "I thought Danny had told you as much."

"Ah, yes, forgive me... I momentarily forgot he had mentioned the Academy. What do you teach there?"

And soon they were talking about academics, though Cornel masterfully evaded divulging too much information, but enough to make it seem he was falling into Plasmius' traps. Galdin nodded and added his own thoughts every now and again, but nothing more. At some point Raven joined them with Bee and Robin. Aqualad was helping Starfire feed Cujo, the puppy was trying to phase into the bag of kibble, but Aqualad held him in place. Starfire and the other girls were talking about the outfit they got Danny, planning on ambushing him at some point to dress him in it. Cyborg and Conner were working on a new ghost proof leash for Cujo's more monstrous form while Mas, Menos, Speedy and Beast Boy got into a shouting match over a game, making the others turn and laugh, sigh or blink in confusion. All in all, it was a good visit...


End file.
